Help me
by MrLancerRules
Summary: After PP, Danny is kidnapped and tortured by a guy. Will he survive? what will happen if he does? read and find out! Mentions of Rape...If that's not your thing don't read
1. Torture

**Ok I know I like doing stuff like this, but anyway this is a different way, this was a dream, no it's not a poem, I got the idea whilst reading a fic called 'Are you that willing to break me?' if you're a Naruto fan it's really good. I'll admit I got most of the idea's from 'Parental Resposibility' well some anyway. I love that fic. Cant wait for her to update. Well anyway this is the longest fic chapter I have written! I'm so proud I never thought I would be able to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, whish I did though but we all dream.**

Help me

Chapter 1.

**As I lay on the floor,**

**That's all I can think of is the people I care about.**

**The town I wonder how they're managing without my help.**

**I want to go to sleep,**

**But I'm too scared that, that bastard will come back and hurt me.**

**Since I have come here, I have been in fear and I want to go home,**

**But at this moment of time, this is the home I will have to get used to.**

**Being scared of what lives around the corner**

**Danny**

Danny's POV.

I have been here for 3 days I think, it could be more, it could be less. However long I have been here it feels like a long time.

I watched his malicious face as he slowly sliced down my right arm. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I asked myself. Since the asteroid thing my life has completely changed. It was like everything turned into a group of three around me. People who thought I was good, people who were in between on what they thought about me and people who just plain out hated me.

This was one of these people. He hated me like no one has hated me before. There was blood everywhere in this room. Mine of course since you could see tiny bits of ectoplasm in my blood. I was too weak to 'go-ghost'.

"That should be all for now" he said to me and walked out of this room. The room fro what I could see looked like a cellar, go figure, it's like the only thing people can think of these days. I think they've gone unoriginal. All I could see was a couple of crates against the wall opposite me and the chains keeping me where I am. Blood slowly trickling from wrists where I tried to struggle from the torture this guy was putting me through.

On some occasions I would be tied to a chair and my hands handcuffed at the back of the chair and my feet each had a pair of handcuffs, handcuffed to the back legs of he chair. It was painful, he would usually just stand there laugh as he cut me, beat me and electrocuted me.

Once he cut me all along my back and threw me around the room. That explains why there is blood on the wall. I have no idea why he is doing this to me. It has been a month since the incident with the asteroid, and I got the love of my life, Sam Manson. I wondered how my parents were doing, had they even noticed that I had left yet. Maybe they just thought I was in a very long ghost fight, but it would have been on the news instantly if there was a ghost fight.

Tears started to roll down my face as I remembered my friends and family, I could see all their happy faces showing how proud they were of me. Then a picture of them struggling to find me, my mother crying out of stress, worry and tiredness. Sam in a bundle on the floor crying into Tucker's chest. Tucker just had his head down not willing to show any emotions. Jazz on the phone maybe she was calling the police or something.

I couldn't tell what time it was, it was constantly dark down here. I always felt so alone down here it was unbelievable, I felt cold and depressed. Every time the man comes back I wonder if I will ever escape this hell hole, I never want to come back here ever, if I even manage to escape which is going to be impossible in this situation.

As I hear his footsteps coming back down the stairs I brace myself for what is going to happen next. He opens the door he bared a whip in his hand with something dripping off it._ What's that on the whip?_ I asked myself. The man looked as if he knew what I was thinking about, he grinned evilly and said "Yes this whip has poison on it" he paused to laugh evilly, "And after I beat you with this whip, your body will start becoming numb, then I will call your family and tell them where you are and you can watch as everything happens" the continued and then laughed evilly again. Man that was beginning to get annoying

"No, no, NO, you can't do that" I screamed, that earned me a whip right across my bear chest. He had ripped off my shirt as soon as I had gotten here. Instantly after the whip had left contact with his chest he became numb and dangled off the chains that kept him against the wall. The maniac laughed maliciously at my limp body hanging from the wall and continued to beat me with the whip, until slowly but surely my body became numb and my world faded to black

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been out of it a couple of hours maybe, but when I woke up, my chest, my back, every part of my body was numb and covered in blood. I could not move. The man saw that I had awoken and walked up to me. He sat me up so I could see the insanity in his eyes. "I didn't ring your family, I wanted to wait for you to wake up so that they could here you scream and squirm" he said. I didn't answer I was in too much pain. He took my quietness as a yes go ahead. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a phone.

He dialled in some numbers and I recognised them as my home number. He walked back up to me and sat next to me so that I could here the phone ringing.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._ Then came and answer

"_Hello this is Fenton Works, Maddie Fenton speaking"_ I could here the soft comforting voice of my mother, it made tears spill out of my eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton, I have your son, here with me" the man next door to me said, in a dark tone. He never did really tell me his name so I referred to him as that man.

"_You do? Tell me where is he? Is he okay? Can I speak with him?" _She said in a rush.

"I don't mean it like I'm the one who found him, I mean it like I'm the one who kidnapped him, you'll be able to find me by pin pointing my phone, you can speak with him but I'm not sure how much he'll answer" he said a grin spreading on his face. It was true I felt like I was dying the poison slowly getting to every part of my body.

"_Danny, Danny can you hear me?" _She screamed. The man put the phone by my ear.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I c-can" I stuttered my voice cracking.

"_Oh, Danny, we'll come find you as soon as we can"_ She said in a comforting voice, that wasn't so comforting.

"No mom, don't it's a trap" I said without thinking and the man punched my shoulder and I heard it 'pop' I cried out in pain.

"_Danny, DANNY! Are you okay? Answer me Danny"_ She screamed.

"I think you two have had enough time, I'll be waiting" said the man and he hung up the phone and he turned to me. "Why did you do that?" he screamed at me and kicked my ribs and I was sure I heard a loud crack.

"I don't know, it just came out" I said my voice weak and cracked.

"Well you should think of a reason" he said and kicked my back, I shut my eyes tight from pain, trying to think of anything but this, but the pain was too much and I black out.

* * *

(No POV, third person)

Maddie, Jack and Jazz all sat around the kitchen table. Maddie was still in shock to what she had just heard. Danny had seemed in so much pain.

"Mom, if you would just tell us what you heard" Begged Jazz, Maddie hadn't spoken since she had put down the phone 5 minutes ago.

"We need to phone the police again, then we'll find out where Danny is, he was on the phone to me, he seemed to be in so much pain like someone was torturing him" She finally said. Jazz nodded and walked over to the phone to phone the police again. After she had finished on the phone, she walked back into Maddie and Jack, in which Maddie was sobbing quietly into Jack's broad chest.

"Mom, their getting onto it they should call back in the next hour or so, but first they need to come over to ask you a few questions to what you heard over the phone" Jazz said and walked out of the room.

Jazz walked over to Sam and Tucker in the corner of the room Sam sobbing quietly and Tucker with a dark look on his face staring down at Sam stroking her hair absentminded.

"Uh, guys, I need to talk with you" Jazz said staring at the two in the corner.

"What about?" Sam said.

"Danny, I think we found him" Jazz said and the both of them shot up.

"So what are we waiting for let's get going" Tucker said.

"Well that's not it, we should find him within the hour, the police need to pin point his location, we received a call from the person who kidnapped Danny. Mom spoke to him and we think he's being tortured" Jazz finished and Sam fell back to the floor and started sobbing again.

The doorbell rang and Jazz ran to the door knowing who it was.

"I'm here to talk with a Mrs. Maddie Fenton" said the police officer in a very posh tone.

"Yes sir, she's in the kitchen if you would just follow me" Jazz said and walked the two officers' that were in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad the police are here" Stated Jazz walking into the kitchen. The two police officers' and Sam and Tucker walked into the kitchen.

"I really don't think you two should be in here" Whispered Jazz.

"Well I think we do" Said Sam angrily.

"Fine" Jazz had given up; Sam wasn't going to give up when it came to Danny.

The police officers' took the last two remaining chairs on the table and looked at the mother breaking down. Maddie detached herself from Jack.

"Mrs. Fenton could you please tell us everything you heard over the phone, everything you can remember" Said the tallest of police officers'.

"It's not like I could ever forget, seen as though it only happened about 10 minutes ago" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Right, I understand this is hard but we need to know everything" said the smaller officer.

"Right sorry officer, but I'm so worried about him, I fear for his health. You see I was sitting in here, when I heard the phone ringing I walked and answered and there was this crazy person on the phone, well he sounded crazy he said he had Danny. At first I though he meant he had found Danny but then he said, that he wasn't meaning he had found him, that he was the person who kidnapped him and was…and…was…torturing him" she sobbed out the last couple of words. The words pierced the room leaving an eerie silence.

"Well what did Danny say or didn't you speak with him?" Asked the officer.

"I spoke with Danny" She sobbed. "It wasn't what you would call, the most mother son talk of your life. Danny's voice it seemed hurt, depressed and I would even go to say suicidal. It seemed like he wanted out. The only thing he said to me properly without questions he said 'Don't come it's a trap'. That was the worst, he would put up with all this stuff just for us. I think Danny knows what's going to happen. The odd this was after he said that he cringed in pain like he had been hit or something, we have to help him officer I don't want him to be in pain" she sobbed. Sam was in the corner sobbing quietly to her self. The rest of the room was deathly silent.

"This Mrs. Fenton is a serious matter, once we find out where his hideout is we'll be leaving here as soon as possible, we can't leave this anymore, we'll have backup going down there with us. This is now in the hands of the police but your are welcome to come with us to get……Danny out of there" the officer wasn't sure what to call him Danny, Mr. Fenton or Mr. Phantom.

"Thank you sir. I think all of us would like to go" Maddie.

"Well Mrs. Fenton we have been ordered to wait here until the people back and H.Q. have found the guy, so you guys don't do anything rash" the taller office said.

"We wouldn't do anything like that anyway, but Sam…" Tucker said trying to lighten the mood but nobody noticed he said something.

"I'm going in the living room" said Sam and walked away.

"I'm guessing this, but that's Danny's girlfriend?" asked one of the officers'.

"Yeah, she really misses him, ever since everyone found out that Danny's Danny Phantom they have been inseparable, I think Danny needs her too, I don't think he can keep up with all the commotion he gets sometimes" Jazz said.

"It must be hard for her and for Danny as well." said the taller officer. He looked a bit guilty for bringing up the subject; Danny must have found it difficult coping with the sudden change of popularity.

"But what I wanna know is, why would someone do something like this to Danny" Protested Jazz. It was a good point who could be so sick and torture someone.

The sudden phone ringing startled them all. The officer walked up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" Said the officer.

"_We have found where Danny Fenton or otherwise known as Danny Phantom is"_ said the other officer at the other side of the phone.

"Where, where is his location?" asked the officer.

"_He is at Amity wherehouse"_ said the officer over the phone.

"But I thought that, that place was still being used" Shouted the officer.

"_It is, but not down in the cellar where Mr. Fenton is being held. We are preparing officer's be down there in an hour sharp"_ said the officer over the phone.

"Understood ma'am" Said the officer.

The officer walked back into the kitchen. "We have located Danny. He's in Amity Wherehouse, we are going to attack in one hour, so get ready" said the officer as the family of Fenton's jumped up to get their gear and get out of the house to rescue the youngest Fenton.

* * *

(Still third POV, I'll tell you when it changes next)

Danny was slowly awakening from unconsciousness. "Ah, finally. Your family and friends have found out where you are, they should be here within the hour, but I'm pleased with what I have accomplished" he grinned.

"Why have you done this?" questioned Danny finally with the courage despite his aching limbs from the poison which was still working on him.

"I'll tell you if you really want to know, I did it because I wanted to, I needed someone they would make a big fuss over if they disappeared, I did it out of a passion for causing pain" he laughed insanely.

"You're insane" Danny said. This earned him a hammer on his dangling left arm. Danny heard a loud crack as he cried out in pain. The man walked and kneeled right by his face and started running a finger down Danny's beaten face. Danny winced as he touched his sensitive wounds. He ran his fingers down Danny's face and down across his arms, until he reached Danny's broken arm, he grabbed it and Danny screamed in pain.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz stood outside the Wherehouse, they suddenly heard a scream.

"That's Danny" Shouted Sam at Tucker and Jazz.

"We know that, we need to get in there as soon as we can" Said Jazz. Jazz turned to the officers'.

"Sir, we need to get in there now!" Shouted Jazz.

"We understand that we're going in any second now" he replied. Then he turned to his people.

"Right men, our objective is to rescue Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. He should be down in the cellar arrest anyone suspicious" he said. "Now go!" he finished and the troops ran into the building, Sam, Tucker and Jazz running at front. They were the first to get to the cellar. They followed the screaming from Danny. Until they got to a room where all the commotion was coming from. They gasped at what they saw. Danny chained to the wall, blood surrounding him and the walls and a man holding onto Danny's arm so that Danny was screaming.

"Look Danny, your friends have come for you" he said. Danny looked up; there was a look of pain and despair in his eyes. They looked so lifeless it was frightening.

"You all can see what I'm going to do with him now" said the man.

"What's that?" Tucker asked.

"This" he said and squeezed Danny's broken arm until it snapped back, Danny scream penetrated the whole building.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Screamed Sam, over Danny's screams of pain. Danny fainted from pain and a bunch of armed police officers' ran into the room.

"Retrieve the boy and we will deal with this man" said one of the officers'. Sam, Tucker and Jazz nodded and ran towards Danny. But something happened the man who had been hurting Danny grabbed a gun and pointed it at Danny's head.

"Move one step closer and he goes and becomes a full ghost" he said in his insane voice.

"No" screamed Jazz, but one of the officers' shot the man with a gun, there was a shot also coming from Danny's end of the room. "Danny" Sam screamed and ran forward.

The place was a mess both Danny and the man was laying on the floor unconscious. Danny's arm was bleeding probably from the shot and the man's arm was also bleeding. The police officers' ran up one handcuffed the man and another picked up Danny and they ran out of the place, Tucker, Sam and Jazz quickly following.

Once they were out of the building the officers' placed Danny in one of the ambulance. They could now see Danny in full light, he wore no top there were cuts all over his chest and stomach, the cuts were all over his body, this was not going to be a good couple of weeks for Danny. Nor for Sam, Tucker or Jazz after what they saw. Maddie and Jack came running out if the building to see their son, but they quickly looked away after seeing the state he was in, it wasn't something you would stare at for fun.

A group of paramedics came rushing to the scene. They came out a few minutes later "We are obviously going to have to take him in to give him a good looking at, but at the moment Danny's dying, he has numerous injuries, it's going to take him awhile to get back to health. In worse case scenario if he does live, he'll be depressed and half the person he ever was as long as he has help he might be okay, but know we need to take him up one parent should come with us, in case he wakes up" said the paramedic.

"You should go Maddie" said Jack; it was the most serious Jack had ever been, he wasn't even this serious at their wedding.

"Right" Maddie said and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Jack, Sam, Tucker and Jazz all ran to the Fenton Ghost Assault vehicle. They drove up after the ambulance. Once they were there they saw Danny being carted off quickly for treatment and they were just there to wait in the waiting room for someone to come and call them and give them the news on whether Danny is dead or alive.

**Well hope you enjoyed, Review please or I won't update Because at the moment I see no point in updating a fic that doesnt get any reviews, but the second I get a review another chapter will be up practically the next day dependant on what I'm doing that day :D even if it's a flame, which by the way I welcome it helps me get better. Anyway Bye!**


	2. Dead or Alive

**This has to be the quickest update I have ever made. And to the guys who reviewed thank you soooooo much for reviewing, my sister thought I had gone crazy coz I was jumping all around the house. And for those who put this on stroy alerts :D. This chapter is about 70 words shorter than the other chapter T.T but I mamged to finish it especially after all the stuff I've been doing. I'm not sure I like this chapter very much I couldnt think of a way to write it, but I hope you guys enjoy**

Help me

**As I sit here waiting for you,**

**I remember what we have been through together,**

**How we became who we are.**

**How I became the person I am today.**

**It was all because of you.**

**Sam**

Chapter 2.

Dead or Alive.

(I have decided to do the rest of the story in third person, if I change my mind I will put it down)

Sam sat still in her chair, napping somewhat. Her mind was finally at ease, on some things. Not on the other hand on other's. Though she had found Danny there was still the question would he live through all of this? If he did how would he react?

She sat there remembering the time before Danny got captured.

"_Hey Danny, would you like to come out with all us popular kids today?" came the annoying voice of Paulina Sanchez. Ever since she found out about Danny being the ghost kid, she had been all over him, Sam and Danny had hardly anytime together as it was and when they did have time together Paulina would usually show up._

"_No thank you Paulina, I'm having Danny time, remember I told you about that, time where Danny has for himself" Danny said, in a slow voice so that even Paulina would understand. She sulked but walked away. But then something strange happened Danny started acting funny, it was like the time Freakshow had taken control over Danny. Danny's eyes looked odd, not like themselves all cloudy, but there was nothing in the air that Sam could smell._

_Danny collapsed to the floor; Sam didn't know what to do. She ran for help leaving Danny on the floor unconscious._

_When she returned Danny was no where to be found, she had brought a middle aged, red-head with her so she could help. _

"_Where is he?" asked the middle aged women, her voice posh and squeaky._

"_Well he should be here, I highly doubt he could just get up and go in the way he fell unconscious" Sam said sarcastically at the women. The women huffed and stormed off. Sam new instantly after the women had gone. "Someone's taken Danny" she said to herself and ran to the Fenton works._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I think Danny's been kidnapped" she screamed pouncing through the door._

"_WHAT!?" Maddie screamed as she heard Sam._

Sam's memory was all blurry from that point on, since the tears were brimming in her eyes. As Sam remembered it she thought to herself what an idiot she had been. For as long as she had lived she never thought she would do something so stupid. _I should have stayed there with him; someone was bound to have found us. He is Danny Phantom after all!_ Sam thought to herself, bringing hot tears to her face as she lay there supposedly as sleep, stretched out on a few chairs.

"Hey Sam, do you want something to eat or something?" Tucker asked concerned.

"I want Danny to live and until I know he's going to be okay, I'm not eating anything. He probably hasn't eaten in three day's. It's payment for what I did to him" Sam said in a miserable tone. She sat up properly and opened her eyes to see the weary Tucker in front of her. It looked as though Tucker hadn't been sleeping in awhile either.

"Sam, you have to eat at some point" He argued, but he himself was not in the mood to argue. He just wanted to find out about Danny.

They had been at the hospital for over three hours and knew nothing of Danny's condition. Ever doctor or nurse they asked they said "You will find out when the time is right". _Those annoying bastards_ Tucker thought to himself about the doctors and nurses who said that to him.

Jack and Maddie Fenton on the other hand were pacing up and down the corridor. They had been told many times to sit down and relax, but how could they; they were talking about their son. They didn't even now if Danny was still alive in that room. Both of them had plastic cups of coffee in their hand. Both of which had gone cold now, but they didn't care they just kept sipping it now and then to wet a dry throat.

They were having troubles coming to terms with what had happened. When they saw Danny's body after they saw him, he looked pretty beaten up. They knew for a fact though, Danny was never going to be the Danny they used to know before.

"Jack I'm worried about him" Maddie said finally ceasing the pacing.

"Why is that?" asked Jack. "He's a strong kid, he can cope with anything" finished Jack these were noble words coming from Jack.

"Yeah, but what if this one just pushed him off the edge and there's no way to help him back up" Maddie said concerned.

"I don't know Maddie, we'll just have to find out" he said, hi's voice oddly serious. Well as serious as it can sound.

"All I know at the moment is that I want that guy to pay" Maddie said, finally deciding that her coffee was too cold and went to get another one.

Jack finally sat down on the chairs outside the room where Danny was, next door to Jazz who was napping. Though she didn't seemed to be having a very bad nightmare.

"Danny…Don't do it to Danny…Stop it your hurting him" Jazz mumbled in her sleep.

"Jazz, Jazz, wake up Jazz, come on Jazzy-pants, everything is going to be OK and you know it" Boomed Jack whilst shaking Jazz's shoulder pretty violently.

"Wha? Oh yeah, have you heard anything about Danny yet?" Jazz asked concerned rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"No we haven't, we've asked but nothing" Jack said. That moment Maddie returned with two plastic cups of coffee in her hand. Her hair all stranded spiking out a bit and dark circles around her eyes.

"Mom you look horrible, maybe you should get some rest" Jazz said looking at her mother with awe.

"No I can't, what if they say something about Danny, I want to be there when we're allowed to go and see him" Maddie said tiredly.

"Yeah, well we'll wake you when we hear something and allowed to go and see him" Jazz protested.

"Ten minutes that's all" Maddie said placing the cups in Jack's hands.

"That's right you can go to see Danny looking like a zombie, he's probably been scared enough and doesn't need to see his own mother looking scary" Jazz said as her mother laid on the chairs and instantly fell asleep ignoring everything Jazz had said.

* * *

Sergeant Kean and Officer Paul where sitting in a questioning room with the person who tortured Danny, he said his name was Samuel, Samuel Edwards. His name didn't seem very evil, but don't judge a book by its cover. You could see all of his features in the lamp lit room. He had short blond hair and blue eyes and a thin evil face. The clothes he wore would seem like normal casual day clothes, if they weren't covered in Danny's blood. His gun shot wound ha been treated to. It wasn't a serious wound.

"Why did you attack Danny Fenton?" Sergeant Kean asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I told him" he replied.

"We cannot at the moment, he's been treated and unconscious from our last report at the hospital" replied the sergeant.

"Fine I'll tell you" he sighed defeat. "I did it because I wanted to, no reason really. I would have done it to anyone, but I figured I needed someone important and famous. He was the only one to where I was going to be taking them, luckily he had revealed himself to the world, since I had been planning this since I was like 16 and I'm 24 now. I am very lucky he showed up on the scene" he said in a malicious tone.

"But that's not really answering our question, answer with a full answer" said sergeant.

"Ok, I did it because I wanted to and I wanted to do it to someone with a high status in the world and he seemed to be the biggest. That's why I did it to get acknowledged as a torturer, you know how much they get paid to do it behind people's back. And when I was with Danny I got acknowledged, I am know on a payroll" he laughed.

"All you are sick people, causing pain because you like it" Officer Paul said.

"It's sick to you but really fun for us" he replied insanity clearly in his voice.

"Well you'll be going to go down for more than a couple of months more like a couple of years" said Sergeant Kean.

"But where's your evidence that I did anything to him, how do you know it was me and not someone else and I was just minding him" said Samuel, he had a good point the only stuff they had at the moment where Samuel's bloody clothes and for all they knew at the moment Danny could have bled on him. Damn it this was going to be a long day.

Sam noticed the silence and smiled maliciously.

"We're going to take recess now, put him in a cell and we'll come back later, tomorrow" Said Sergeant Kean.

"Right" said the officers' in the corner of the room said and walked to Samuel and cuffed him and walked him out of the room, him laughing insanely on how he had won this so far.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked Paul.

"First we need to go to the hospital and talk to the three who found Danny and inform the family" said Kean.

"Right" said Paul and got up and walked out of the room to wait for the sergeant to come out as well

* * *

As Kean and Paul entered the hospital the first people they saw was Sam and Tucker.

"Hey, I'm Sergeant Kean and this is Officer Paul, we're the people working on Danny's case" introduced Kean.

"What's up? Officer?" asked Tucker looking up at the officers' in front of him.

"Not much really, we have come to a dilemma" he said.

"What's that sir?" asked Sam.

"We need cold hard evidence that, Samuel Edwards the person who tortured Danny actually did it, if not he can only go down for about a year for just being at the scene of the crime or in worst case scenario just being let loose" said Kean.

"But, we were there, you were there. There were other officers' there too, we can plead evidence, and we were witnesses" Sam hurried.

"That's the problem though, you only saw him doing one thing, not the whole of the torture, so how do you know he was told to do something if someone had turned up to find him" said Kean he was thinking clearly about the subject inside and out of the box.

"But sir he can't plead not guilty and walk free, he could come after Danny again" Sam protested.

"But there's nothing we can do about it, it's the law" said Paul.

"Know, do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are?" asked Kean.

"Yeah they should be in the family or outside Danny's room waiting to go in" said Sam.

"Thank you and we would like you to come with us" said Kean walking off to find the Fenton's.

When they found them they saw Maddie laying on the chair sleeping and Jack and Jazz looking at the door in front of them. They didn't notice anyone else walking to that hallway.

"Mr. Fenton, I am Sergeant Kean and this is officer Paul here to discuss some matters with you" said Kean.

"Oh, hello, give me a minute to wake up Maddie" Said Jack tiredly.

"OK, thanks" said Kean as he watched Jack go to wake up Maddie.

"Maddie, Maddie, come on there are people here to talk about Danny" Jack whispered shaking her shoulder. She instantly woke up.

"What? Is he okay?" she asked in a rush.

"There are police officers' here" said Jack.

"Oh, right, sorry Officers' I've been a bit sleepy" said Maddie looking at them.

"It's no problem Mrs. Fenton. This is concerning Danny and his torturer" said Kean.

"What about him? Have you found out his name?" Maddie asked seriously, all hints of being sleepy erased from her voice.

"Yes we do know his name, his name is Samuel Edwards. There is one problem though. We have no evidence that he did anything except the last thing with Danny's arm and for all we know he could have been put up for it just for that bit in case someone found out where Danny was" Kean stated professionally.

"But that can't be true, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, they were there couldn't they plead against him, he can't……he can't……What happens if he comes after Danny again. I don't want to lose him again" Maddie began to sob.

"That's almost exactly what Miss. Manson said" said Paul. Maddie looked up to see the Goth teen. There really was no wonder why Danny loved this girl so much. Since they had gotten together Sam was the only person Danny could talk about. You could also see the love for Danny in her eyes, her worry, and her concern. Her once gentle eyes no full of worry, her mascara running down her eyes and dried half way. She looked like one of those girl punk rockers on stage.

Sam turned away; she hated being mentioned when it came to serious stuff.

"There is no need to be embarrassed" said Paul. "We all say stuff that we truly mean without realising" he finished.

"Right" Sam said. Sam was at a loss for words ever since she said that to the police, she just wanted to go and see Danny and see if he was ok.

As if the nurses' could read Sam's mind they stepped out of the room and walked up to them.

"Danny is going to be just fine as far as I know; the main doctor will be coming in, in about 10 minutes to give you a full report. You may go and see Danny now, he's asleep, but I think he needs someone there with him for when he wakes up, the detectives have taken pictures of his body for the court as well" she said and walked away.

"Finally" Sam said to break the silence.

"Officers' would you like to come in with us?" Maddie asked.

"No Mrs. Fenton, this is friends and family time" he said and walked away with his co-worker.

"So are we going in or what?" Jazz asked rhetorically to snap everyone out of thought.

"'Course we are" Tucker replied.

"Let's go" Maddie said. It was as if they were going in on a top secret mission.

As they stepped into Danny's room it was quite small. Just enough room for all of them to fit in it, it was as a normal hospital room, very white. White walls, white bed and sheets, white everything. Danny looked so peaceful, yet so disturbed in the way he was sleeping. It was as if he was scared of the fact that he was sleeping. Maybe he hadn't noticed that he'd been rescued from that place.

He had tones of bandages around him. His chest to his waist covered in bandages and his right arm in a plaster cast resting on his stomach the plaster cast stretching three quarters of the way up his arm the rest of his right arm in a bandage from where he had been shot in the arm earlier that day. His face had a couple of plasters on it and they could see no lower than his stomach since the bed sheets were covering him up.

"Oh Danny, what did he do to you?" Sam asked. Not expecting an answer since he was drugged asleep.

Maddie took a seat next Danny and rubbed his now dry plaster cast. The rest got the idea and sat down quietly, Danny needed his rest after all. There were a couple of tubes kicking around as well. One around Danny's nose and splitting into two to go up his nostrils, one under his plaster cast giving his blood and on the other hand giving him fluid. There was also a bandage around Danny's forehead. Maddie ran her hand through Danny's blood knotted hair. She looked down at her son concerned.

To break the silence a door muscular, African-American doctor came through the door.

"Hello, I'm doctor Williams, I am your sons Doctor, I'm here to tell you everything about Danny's condition if my memory serves me" he said with a toothy smile.

"Yes sir, please tell us" Maddie said.

"Are you sure you want the younger one's want to here it?" asked Williams.

"We're staying whether you want to tell us or not" Sam said defiantly.

"We don't mind" said Maddie.

"Ok, we are unsure still about a couple of things, like how much usage he will get out of his right arm anymore. It took a big blow and was twisted around; we have managed to twist it back but are still unsure we will have to wait for the break in it to heal and how he feels about it. Also we found a substantial amount of poison running through him; we managed to get most of it out like 98 but there is still some there will do nothing to him really and will go away after more treatment. The wounds on his body were pretty deep and some are still bleeding but they will hopefully will heal soon, as long as he is gentle with himself. One of the last is his spine is bruised it will hurt him to move around a bit, but he is staying in the hospital for a couple of day's so he can get better so the pain should go away soon. And the one that is bothering us the most his mental condition, which we can not give a definite answer until he wakes up which should be around tomorrow. You are up to date on the news so far. But at least he's okay now" he finished his long speech. The group was left speechless; they didn't know how to react about what he had just said.

"Ok thank you" said Maddie and smiled at the group.

"At least we know he's going to be okay" said Jack and the others nodded in agreement. They finally knew that Danny was going to be okay.

The police men stepped into the room. "So is he going to be okay?" asked Kean.

"Yeah he should be physically, mentally they are unsure" Maddie said, though she was still about worried about her son's mental health she knew that he was going to be mostly okay if his arm healed properly.

"Well that's excellent news, I'll leave you guys alone now" said Kean and walked back out with Paul.

"I'm glad everything is going to be okay for them sir" said Paul.

"Me too, they don't need to suffer for something as childish as in he wanted to do it for fun" replied and inside he meant everything he said. Paul on the other hand had a lot on his mind by the looks.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Kean concerned looking at his partner.

"Wha? Uh, yeah, I'm cool, it's been a long day, just a little tired" he replied smiling at his friend.

Back in the hospital room, Jazz rested her head on the edge on Danny's bed and started to cry.

"I'm……g-g-glad…your….g-g-going…t-t-to…be…okay" she sobbed on the bed. Everyone smiled at her outburst, they were relaxed for once in the last three days. Danny smiled in his sleep like he could everything that was going on in the room.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and review please! Maybe I'll update tomorrow depends on computer situation and what I have to do! Ohhh yeah the name of Danny's torturer lol Samuel Edwards that's my brother's name. I couldnt think of anything else and the officers' and doctor random, but in my brother's defence I will say that this Sam is totally different to my brother Sam completly different personalitys! (spell? I think it's time to get out the dictionary)**


	3. Awakening

**Thanks to all my reviewers, this is the next chapter**

**disclaimerI do not own Danny Phantom T.T**

Help Me.

Chapter 3.

**My body it hurts.**

**I wonder how I got out?**

**Did Sam and everyone save me?**

**My head hurts from thinking too much,**

**I want to get back to sleep,**

**Forever and ever, **

**I don't want to see anything again,**

**I would rather be dead than on this cruel world,**

**Where everything is against me.**

**I am an inhuman freak, that's it,**

**Stopping everyone from living their lives,**

**I wanna go know and end it all together.**

**Danny.**

Awakening.

It was gone three in the morning and everyone had their head's rested on Danny's bed sleeping. They were all startled awake by a soft groan that came from Danny, as he opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with his family and friends. He looked around the room a couple of times to check that it was only them in the room and came to the decision that he was in the hospital. His body was in so much pain, he couldn't take it anymore and fell back to sleep where he didn't have to worry about pain.

Sam startled awake after a nightmare, she had been having a dream about when they found Danny, _What would have happened to Danny if we never found him?_ She thought to herself, she shuddered at the thought.

Sam looked at the clock at the other end of the room. It was seven in the morning. The doctors should be coming on soon to check on Danny. She looked up at everyone in the room, they were all sleeping. She smiled at Danny, she was so happy to have him back.

Jazz was moving around in her chair, she stirred and looked up half awake to see Sam looking at her.

"Morning, Danny woken yet?" Jazz asked.

"Not that I've seen" Sam replied.

"Right, maybe we should wake the others" Said Jazz. Sam nodded and started walking Tucker. He half opened his eyes and closed them again.

"Come on Tuck, Danny could wake up soon" Sam said.

"Well wake me when he does, I'm tired" Tucker protested like a child.

"Oh, Tucker look, he's waking up now" Sam said in reasonably loud voice.

"Yeah right" Tucker said back.

Everyone who was awake heard a soft yet painful groan from Danny's end of the bed.

"Hey, Tuck, I'm not joking, I think he **is** waking up" Sam said not taking her eyes of Danny and shaking Tucker at the same time. Tucker shot up to a sitting position.

"I'll go get the doctor" Tucker said and ran into the corridor to get the closest Doctor. A few seconds later he returned with a doctor, not the one they saw last night, but a doctor at least.

He looked at the notes at the end of the room and glanced up and Danny. Danny's only free arm started twitching, he walked up to Danny.

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" asked the doctor. The response was a quiet groan of pain from Danny and his eyes slowly opening. Sam was frightened by what she saw; Danny's eyes didn't look the same. They weren't his usual bright happy blue; they were dull, frightened and they looked cloudy, the depression of what happened was radiating off him. Sam was worried and by the look of everyone else they were too.

"Morning Danny" Said the doctor. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Like you care" came Danny's quiet voice.

"Danny, don't talk to anyone like that" Shouted Maddie at her son. Danny tried to sit up to see everyone, but the doctor stopped him.

"If you want to sit up, you have to ask, you could make your cuts open up again" The doctor said.

"Fine, let me bleed. I'd be better off in other places" Danny said pushing himself up but gasping in pain as he did so. Danny looked down at himself; he looked a right state for what he could see.

"Danny, what did he do to you?" Sam asked her eyes brimming with tears.

"Nothing" Danny replied, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"Of course he did something to you Danny, have you seen yourself?" She screamed.

"What do you think I looked at those days there?" Danny screamed back.

"This is not you Danny, what happened to the Danny from before" She cried.

"I don't know" he replied looking down.

"I think we should leave Danny have a couple of minutes to himself to calm down" Said the doctor breaking up the fight. Sam ran out of the room crying and everyone else following.

"Why did you take us out?" Sam shouted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because of this" he said pulling out like a TV like thing. Sam knew instantly what it was.

"That's hooked to Danny's room, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" he said confirming Sam's suspicions. "You can see and hear everything he's up to" he finished.

"Well let's try this thing out" Tucker said looking at it with great happiness.

"Wait why are we doing this?" Maddie asked.

"To see what Danny does when he's left alone" Said the doctor.

"You mean to see how he is mentally and see if he tries suicide" Sam said.

"Partly" Said the doctor.

"Well, we never got your name sir?" Said Jack.

"I'm Doctor Davies" said the Doctor.

"Ok" said Jazz.

"Let's start then" said Sam. While the screen was loading the only thing they could here for a couple of seconds were the soft sobs coming from Danny.

"_What am I?" Danny asked himself. _The rest of the group stood there in shock as they watched the screen flicker on. Danny was sitting up on the bed, his only functioning arm at the moment holding tight onto the bed sheets. Danny moved the sheets away from him revealing his legs, tones of bandages engulfing his legs, patches of red and green here and there. He turned himself around slowly grunting under pain.

"_Why should me, a thing against nature be living?" Danny said to himself aloud. "I should have died back there, though I don't remember much at this moment in time the biggest thing I can remember is…is…is" Danny started crying._ He didn't want to feel anymore. It was too much pain; he had never dealt with something like this before. He was questioning himself, his own life.

"_I know what to do" he said to himself._ Danny pulled the sheets back over himself and laid on his stomach and laid his plaster cast arm in a difficult making sure he would never forget the pain as slow sobs left his mouth without him noticing with the pain he was in.

"_Well Danny, do you want to know the truth?" asked Samuel as he stared at the young halfa in front of him._

"_What truth" Danny croaked._

"_The truth of the people who you care for" he said evilly._

"_Of course not since I already know the truth" Danny fought back hoarsely._

"_That's the truth they want you to think" Sam said._

"_No, it's the only truth" Danny protested getting upset way too fast._

"_Ok, believe what you want, but think of this. Who would want to love and care and befriend with a half dead inhuman freak like you are" _

"_No, no, NO!" Danny screamed_, he tried to move but his body became heavy and Danny passed out.

"We have to go and get him and put him the right way or he could damage his arm or open up one of his wounds" said Davies.

"Right" they all said and ran into Danny and ran to his bed side, they were expecting to be heavy, but he was very light, they needed Danny to wake up soon so that they could feed him something before he starved to death.

"Danny, why are you doing this to yourself?" Sam asked quietly, though she knew she was not going to get the answer and she knew the answer herself, that Samuel had said something to him. Sam put her hand on Danny's good shoulder he felt cold, was this the coldness he felt inside, Sam did not know. That's all she wanted to do is help him get him through this without killing himself, she was going to get back her heroic Danny Phantom.

Maddie could not believe her eyes, her own son trying to do something so…so…she couldn't think of anything that could describe it. She silently sobbed looking down at the pain filled face of her son.

Jack had been reasonably quiet through all of this. He didn't understand, his son was always clumsy, of course he was clumsy, but he was happy and now he was thinking of himself lowly. He didn't understand how one man could do this to someone.

Jazz and Tucker were standing at the other end of Danny's bed both thinking the same thing. Why did Danny want to do this? Though the answer was plastered in everyone's mind. They did not want to think about it, Tucker walked out of the room, he couldn't let anyone see his silent tears falling down his face. It was not manly for girls to see a man falling apart, _maybe that's why Danny fought with Sam, to hold back tears from her, there still is a Danny inside there somewhere I know it_ Tucker thought out in the hall.

"Hey Tuck, are you OK?" asked Sam wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought I would give everyone some peace" Tucker lied.

"There's no need to be ashamed Tuck" Sam said smiling.

"Crying" she said.

"What? I was not crying" Tucker argued.

"Yes you were, I was watching you after you left, and I thought it was a bit suspicious" she said.

"I left truthfully because it's not manly to cry in front of a girl" said Tucker.

"It's okay" Said Sam and hugged Tucker, Tucker couldn't help it.

"I don't want him die Sam, I don't want to lose him, he's my best friend, I was so happy for him when he was accepted for what he was" Tucker sobbed.

"It's okay Tucker, Danny's going to be okay, we'll make sure of it" she said as she started to cry also.

They separated after their sobs were starting to stop.

"You comin' back into Danny's room with me?" Sam asked and Tucker nodded rubbing away any fact that he had cried. They walked in there Danny was still sleeping.

"We don't know what to do with him" Maddie said to Sam and Tucker as they entered the room.

"Well someone will have to be with him all of the time so that he doesn't try anything rash" Sam said.

"Right, so who's going to be first?" Maddie asked. When no one answered Maddie got the point she was first. She didn't have a hard job since Danny was sleeping, so that's all she had to do was sit by his side and make sure he didn't do anything in his sleep. Not that any normal child could, but Danny wasn't normal, though she would never say that he wasn't normal to him, but also to her he was normal. With all the stuff they do he does it also like a family thing.

* * *

Maddie had been in there for almost three hours and the boy had not even stirred, moved or done anything. She decided that it was someone else's go.

"Hey, anyone else want a turn?" she asked and oddly enough she got an answer.

"I'll go Mrs. Fenton" Sam volunteered and stood up and walked into Danny's room. "Ok Danny, I'm here, me Sam" She said to the sleeping form in front of her. Danny looked as though he was in pain, he started whimpering, Sam started slowly started running her fingers' through Danny's hair. It reminded her of before Danny was captured he used to do that to her. She smiled at the happy memory.

Danny began to stir. Sam's heart began to race she was finally alone in the room with Danny.

"Um, Danny?" she said.

"Who's there?" he asked scared.

"It's me Sam" Sam replied.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" he asked half heartedly.

"I'm here Danny because I care" Sam said.

"No you don't your just saying that to make me feel happy" Danny retorted.

"No your wrong, whatever that man said to you Danny was the lie, can't you see we care" Sam protested.

"I thought that was what the word 'care' meant, but I am no longer sure, my faith is wavering, my trust" he replied darkly.

"No, your not the Danny I once knew, where has he gone Danny?" she cried.

"I don't know Sam, it feels like I'm lost in a corridor an I can't find the exit" he replied.

"But Danny I can help you, me and Tucker, we can both help you" Sam cried.

"But you wont though" Danny said. "You'll just get me to believe the things you got me to believe so easily last time" he continued. "And the only way I'm going to find the truth is if I leave this world permanently and never come back" he finished.

"Danny what are you talking about? I don't want you to die, Tucker earlier he was crying that you were acting like that, pull yourself together Danny you can't dwell on what happened in that place" Sam shouted.

"That is also one of the reason's I must leave" Danny said and got up he was sitting on the edge of the bed in complete agony.

"Danny you mustn't" Sam shouted trying to hold him back.

"No Sam this is the only way" he said and he pulled the tubes off himself. Sam was helpless; she was trying to hold Danny down.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sam screamed.

"No Sam" Danny said. His fighting was becoming weaker and weaker. Jack and Maddie came rushing into the room. Just as they entered the room, Danny started having a fit. He was flinging himself all around in Sam's arms. Sam was having a hard time trying to hold him.

"Tucker, Jazz, get a doctor, he's having a fit!" Maddie screamed. There were no question's being asked from the duo they ran down the corridor for some help. They came running back a few seconds later with doctor Williams from the night previously.

"Right, Miss I will need you to try to put him back down on the bed" he said and Sam struggled but put him on the bed, even though he was still throwing himself around pretty violently. "Mr. and Mrs Fenton can you hold him down a second while I give him this medicine, Miss I would like you to leave while we treat him" ordered Williams Sam obeyed and left the room.

"So, what was happening in there?" Jazz asked.

"He was telling me how he felt how he felt he was in a corridor with no exit, that he felt lost and he didn't believe that we cared for him anymore. I'm worried about him, this was the first time and we were lucky that this was a hospital, but what happens next time, when all of us is busy and he's left alone, what will he do. I'm scared" she finished.

"Who wouldn't be scared? You just watched Danny have a fit, I wonder how he is now" Jazz said.

* * *

About half an hour later Maddie, Jack and Doctor Williams walked out of the room.

"He should be okay for now, when he was having his fit some of his wounds re-opened but we have closed them and he should wake up this afternoon, just make sure he doesn't try anything else" he finished and walked out of the place.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay" Sam said.

"Me too" Jazz and Tucker said.

They all walked into Danny's room where he was all wired back up again. He didn't look so peaceful. He looked quite upset actually, like his plan had failed, well his plan had failed. Sam was not going to let him get away with death; it wasn't on her day plan. It became clear to them all, that Danny in this state was not a person to be left to handle on their own at least two people at a time, just in case.

* * *

As the day got on Danny woke up and instantly went back to sleep. It was as though he was checking something. It was a mystery. Maddie walked out of the room every now and then to go and get something for someone or herself. People caught on though after a while she just didn't want to see her kid like this, every time she looked at him her eyes would be swimming with tears. Sam thought she was confused, confused at what was becoming of her once sweet child. Sam thought that she couldn't wait to take Danny home so that she could do things her own way for him.

"Maddie, I'm going for a bit" Jack said after a while of looking at Danny.

"OK" Maddie replied.

Whilst Jack was outside of the hospital someone approached him.

"Don't think that this is over, I will be coming back" He whispered in Jack's ears before carrying on walking like nothing had happened. Instantly Jack felt unsafe by himself and walked back into the hospital to check on the rest of them to see if they were ok. But there was one problem in his mind. Who was that person? What did he want? Was it something to do with Danny? Was his own life in danger? He was sure on one thing he was not going to tell anyone until it was necessary.

* * *

**OK Review Please Can't say much I'm in a rush byes**


	4. Home

**Hey, sorry I didnt update this yesterday, to be honest I had no idea how I was going to do this and I was really busy, but thanks to all my reviewers :D this chapter is longer than the last one. Sorry if they seem a little OOC or maybe a lot I dont know :D but anyways here it is!**

Help me

Chapter 4,

**Going home,**

**The word home, **

**I wonder if I should use it anymore!**

**Danny.**

Home…

It had been a week since Danny's 'Incident' as they all recalled it. Danny hadn't changed what so ever. He hardly ever said a word; he only said 'Can you get me this and that? The doctors' were getting worried; Danny was becoming isolated in himself. They were hoping that being home would help him.

Sam was lying on her bed, she was tired. This was the first time she had been home since Danny had been found. Maddie had told Tucker to go as well and leave Danny with them whilst they recuperated for a day or so. She closed her eyes and instantly an image of Danny being tortured was in her mind, _his eyes bleeding and blood everywhere, she wanted to help him, help him out, but she was the one causing the pain, it was horrifying just to watch, she felt pressured about doing it, like someone was forcing her for her own life and Danny's. Sam looked around. This place was completely different to where they found Danny, yes it had some similarities; it was dark and damp like where they found him._

"_I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry" She cried digging a knife slowly up his left arm. Danny bit his lip so hard that blood starting coming out of it. Sam wanted to run away to get help, but that pressure was still there, it was as if someone was there behind her. Sam turned her head to make sure; yes there was someone there. Sam didn't recognise him, it was do dark there to notice his features. Danny cried out in pain for no reason._

"_Danny, Danny, please I'm so sorry, I should be there for you more._

"Sam, Sam, SAM" Came a voice.

"DANNY" she screamed and woke up in an instant.

"Sam" screamed Tucker.

"What Tuck?" Sam snapped.

"You were crying and screaming for Danny, telling him you were sorry in your sleep" he said concerned.

"I was having a bad dream that's all" she said and got up, she looked in the mirror. The sweat was dripping off her and her make up and all ran down in the sweat and tears of the dream. Danny's bleeding face flashed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, yeah your mum told me to come and tell you, if your not down the hospital tomorrow, you have to go to school since you've missed so much already" Tucker said.

"What, I can't go to school tomorrow, that's the day Danny's coming home" Sam shouted.

"Yeah well I'm going in to, I hate it when parents are like that" Tucker said.

"Me too, is Jazz coming in?" Sam asked.

"No I highly doubt it anyway since Danny's coming back" Tucker said.

"Do you know what? All were going to hear tomorrow is about Danny" Sam smiled. It was cool that everyone wanted to know about Danny, but annoying at the same time.

"Yep, that's our Danny being asked about every time he's not in school nowadays" Tucker laughed. It was the first laugh Sam had heard in days'. It was reassuring that everything was going to be okay. There was something telling Sam though, something bad and she didn't know what to do. _Maybe I'm a little freaked out about that dream_ Sam thought to herself.

* * *

Danny sat quietly by himself, for the first time! Since he had that time with Sam. All the wires had been taking off him and Danny was able to walk weakly but he was able to get around. Not by himself though, someone would always be with him.

He was thinking about his time in that place. Every time he thought about that person, that man whom he had been told his name was Samuel he started to cry. Though it was only silent crying to himself, it was in all technicality. He refused himself though to cry in front of everyone. He did not want to be put out as a wimp; it was one of the things that went against himself. Though tones of things he was doing at the moment was wrong in his own mind, one for sure was being depressed and not talking to anyone, but he saw no point, they didn't care.

_Dammit, why do I keep thinking about him?_ Danny thought to himself. Hot tears rolling off his face, his ribs throbbed as he sobbed they were still recovering. He clutched onto the bed sheets harder to try and stop himself from crying.

"Do you need anything Danny?" Maddie said popping her head around the door.

When there came no answer from Danny she just stared at him, he looked like he was deep in thought, but lately he always looked like he was deep in thought. Maddie never wanted something like this to happen again.

* * *

Kean and Paul were back in the same room again with Samuel.

"Now listen Edwards, did you or did you not hurt Danny Fenton?" Kean screamed into the face of Samuel Edwards.

"I am not obliged to answer this question" he replied grinning.

"One last time, did you or not? It's not that hard to answer yes or no" shouted Kean his face turning red.

"If I said 'yes' you wouldn't have any evidence to show that I'm lying or not and if I said 'no' you still wouldn't have any proof that I'm lying, would you?" he laughed.

"I'm the one asking the questions' here; you've had a lot of time to think about this haven't you?" Kean questioned getting aggravated at Samuel's answers'.

"Yes I have" he grinned.

Kean turned to Paul.

"We'll have to release him on bail if this carries on" Kean said.

"We wont have any other choice" Paul said.

"We'll have to speak to higher ups about it" Kean said he was not happy the highest chance was he was going to get out on bail until court.

"If we aren't going to get anything out of you we better just leave it here" Kean said stopping the tape and leaving the room, Paul not so far behind him as usual.

"This is not good" Kean stated in a stressed matter.

"No it isn't, what about the Fenton kid if he get's out?" Paul asked.

"We'll just have to hope since we can give him any back up since we're scattered and all the officers' are used up on other cases" Kean said.

"He has ghost powers he could defend himself" Paul added.

"No I highly doubt it, have you seen the state he's in and I don't think he's going to be using his powers anytime soon" Kean added.

"Yeah, shall we get going, it's going to take a lot to get to the Chief Constable" he finished.

"Yeah" Kean said walking up to the inspector's office. Kean knocked on the door.

"Inspector Collin, it's Sergeant Kean" Kean introduced before the door opened.

"OK" Came a voice from behind the door.

"What is it Kean?" asked the plump inspector opening the door.

"It's about Danny Fenton's case sir, we might have to put Samuel Edwards out on bail since we have nothing to keep in jail for at the moment, so we would like to speak to the chief constable about what we should we do" Kean said.

"Right come through I will go and get the chief inspector know, but this better not be a waste of time" he said threatening Kean.

"Yes sir" Kean said.

A few moments later the Inspector returned with Chief Constable Hill.

"Chief Officer Sir, we need to talk to you about the case involving Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom" said Kean in a professional tone.

"Yes, Inspector Collin told me a bit" said Hill

"We would like some advice and orders on what to do sir" said Kean.

"So what's the situation?" he asked.

"We have a suspect with us who goes by the name of Samuel Edwards, it's the first time we have heard the name before sir, but he knows his stuff and without any evidence like he points out we cannot lock him up in jail or do anything to him at this rate he will be released on bail and we have nothing to protect Danny Fenton with and in his state he will refuse to do anything with his powers, he's mentally ill at the moment sir and isn't speaking to anyone not even his own family. He is going home tomorrow and if we release Edwards he will most likely go after Danny again sir, what is your assessment of the situation?" he said in a very police officer way.

"Well as you have stated we have no choice but to release him on bail, but you two Sergeant Kean and Constable Paul will have to guard him yourself and work on his case. You have no choice release Edwards in the morning and keep an eye on Mr. Fenton, do it with out fail" Said Hill.

"Yes sir" said Kean and Paul at the same time and left the room.

"Are you sure you made the right decision sir?" asked Collin to Hill.

"No, I am not sure Inspector, but it's the law and we have no choice in the matter we will just have to hope for the rest" Stated Hill, he had an aura of worry surrounding him and he didn't like what Kean and Paul where getting themselves into.

* * *

Sam woke unusually early the next morning, she had made arrangements with her mother and Maddie so that they, Sam and Tucker could come and see Danny going back home. Sam quickly got in the shower, got dressed and did her make-up. She was walking down stairs when she heard the phone ring and her mother answering

"Hello, this is Mrs. Manson speaking, how may I help you?" she said in her usual bright voice.

"Oh right I'll go and get her now" Mrs. Manson said. "SAM, MADDIE FENTON IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU SOMETHING ABOUT DANNY" she shouted up at Sam who was halfway down the stairs.

"OK" she shouted back and answered the phone as she got down the stairs.

"Hello" she answered as she picked up the phone.

"_Oh Sam, I have some news about Danny's torturer, he's being let loose today, Kean and Paul called around yesterday to say, but their running loose on officers' so they said that they would be an escort for him but most of the time they will have to work on his case too and I have no idea how their gonna manage I have told Tucker to, but I am still worried. Go to school though and everything will go as we planned but we'll just have two more people with us" _Maddie said.

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm sure that everything is going to be OK, you need to put a little faith in the officers' and let them do their work" Sam said in a comforting voice.

"_Well I should let you go Sam you will have to go to school soon"_ Maddie said and hung up. Sam wasn't so sure that he 'comforting' words were so comforting though, she had a bad feeling about something.

Sam quickly ate breakfast and ran out of the house to meet Tucker on his way to school. Once they had met up the first thing Tucker asked was.

"Have you heard about Danny's torturer?" he asked the second she left the house.

"Yeah, I think it's so wrong, if he ever comes near to Danny again I'm going to beat him to a pulp" Sam said in her usual protective voice.

"Same here, I cant believe that they had to release him, Mrs. Fenton told me that it was because they had no evidence and he wasn't answering any questions" Tucker said.

"She didn't tell me anything, probably because I had to start getting ready for school when she called, have they told Danny yet?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think now's the time to tell him, especially since he still hasn't gotten over the first meeting with him" Tucker said.

Their conversation had led them all the way to the front doors of the school. The second they entered as predicted everyone stared at them, after the shock had sunk in they came up for questions.

"Sam, Sam, have you seen Danny?" one girl to Sam's right answered.

"And give me a reason why I should answer that?" Sam spat.

"Now everyone if you all have a question you will have to wait and find out for yourselves" said Mr. Lancer in a bored tone breaking the crowd around Sam and Tucker.

"Mr. Foley, Miss. Manson, please make your may through this pack of vultures" Lancer said and everyone walked away with an 'Awe' and a couple muttering 'She must know' and a couple of 'He must know to'. Sam and Tucker were right every thing was going the way they thought it would. Except for one fact, they had not seen or heard anything about Dash, Paulina or any of the popular kids. Maybe they were too cool to be seen asking about Danny.

Sam and Tucker walked to their first class with Lancer,

"Three more lessons after this and it's time for us to go and get Danny" Tucker said in excitement of leaving this school for the day.

"What was that about Danny?" Paulina asked.

"None of your business" Sam spat back.

"Oh, I think it is I heard something about Danny coming back" Paulina stated a little loudly.

"Really? Does that mean you know where Danny is?" asked Dash in front. This was popular kids' time to get in on the scoop. Nobody in Amity Park knew Danny had been found yet, except the hospital and the police department and that was limited. But before Sam could control her mouth she said.

"For your information…" She started shouting.

"Sam I don't think this is a good idea" Tucker said in a hushed tone, Sam took no notice.

"…Danny was found just over a week ago, practically dying on the floor, me, Tucker and Jazz were the ones to find. We were the ones to find him having his arm ripped backwards, think before you go and start asking questions" Sam screamed loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"SAM, I TOLD YOU TO STOP" Tucker shouted, neither of them were being themselves. Sam would usually be in the corner looking sour, Danny would usually be trying to hide from fan girls and Tucker would be there laughing at him. Tucker by the way had been out run in the election's he lost to some other guy who was going for 'recycle and get more' thing and the people of Amity bought I like going to a fish and chips bar.

Sam quickly noticed what she had said and looked at the wall next door to her. Today was going to be long.

* * *

There was five minutes before the bell was going to ring signalling the end of school for Sam and Tucker neither had paid much attention to the fact that they were getting a boring lecture about 'How maths shapes the world'. Nobody listened to these type of things anyway. Dash was flickering paper at everyone and laughing and giggling with the rest of the 'Popular' kids' and anyone who is anyone wasn't paying attention unless they were math geeks. But they weren't even giving it their full attention.

Finally the bell rang and Sam and Tucker practically flew out of the room before the teacher could give out any homework. They met up with Jazz in the Fenton Ghost Assault vehicle. They quickly jumped into the R.V. and drove off.

"So how was everything?" Jazz asked.

"Not good, I accidentally told everyone that we had found Danny out of anger because they were asking about Danny all the time it was infuriating" Sam said starting ashamed and ending really angry.

"OK, anyway that's no problem since people are going to find out anyway since we're bringing him home and he cant stay hidden forever" Jazz said, Sam wasn't expecting that, but then she wasn't expecting anything else either. She just wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

They arrived at the hospital in complete silence; they told the nurse they had come to see Danny and take him home with Maddie and Jack and walked up the corridor.

Sam hadn't been so nervous since they had found Danny or staying in the same room as him last week.

They arrived in Danny's room, Danny was dressed in his usual whit and red shirt and his blue trousers his clothes covering most of his bandages. He had a sling around his neck cradling his plaster cast arm. Danny seemed a little more pale than usual it was probably getting dressed and standing there waiting to go home. But he still didn't say anything he just stood there looking as though he was thinking about something.

"Are you alright Danny?" Jazz asked walking up to him. Danny didn't answer he just looked in a different direction. The he grunted out a 'No'. It was the first thing he had said all day.

"OK, let's go home" Maddie said as they started walking slowly out of the room. Danny tail gating a bit since he was week.

Danny said nothing else all the way home. His eyes brightened up a bit though when he saw that they were nearing the house, then the brightness went out a bit as he was thinking about the last time he had seen this house. He had been leaving with Sam the same day he was kidnapped. When they pulled up outside the house, Kean and Paul were standing there. This was the first time Danny said something of his mind.

"What are they doing here?" Danny questioned.

"Well you see there's this thing…"Maddie trailed off.

"What thing?" Danny's voice was becoming panicked.

"The person they found you with, Samuel Edwards has been released on bail since there is no evidence proving that he did anything to you, so they are here to look after you" Maddie said her voice was not comforting at all to Danny.

"No" Danny said quietly, Danny was now scared once again for what laid ahead of him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading review please!!! I probably wont be able to update again tomorrow since I have to mind my little brother and sister and their a hand full and my sister wants the computer and my dad is going to be on the other computer since he has a job interview the next day (thursday) so its going to be hectic and I have to go now since my cat Daisy is attacking my arm I love her though anyway bye!**


	5. Instinct of other people

**Hey guys, sorry I couldnt update yesterday or any sooner for that matter, I've been so busy with the upcoming for school and school today when I found out I have a music assesment coming up in 8 weeks I'm not pleased, but heres the next chapter!**

Help me

Chapter 5.

**Being home,**

**I thought it would be relaxing and away from annoying doctors,**

**But I was mistaken,**

**I'm lying here tonight in fear,**

**Fear he will come back and get me.**

**Danny**

Instinct of other people.

Danny was sitting on the couch flickering through the channels, luckily enough he was left alone since every channel he switched to there was something about him.

The closest they had gotten was at the window where one took a picture of Danny sitting in the exact position as he was in now. Kean and Paul had taken care of it though, but they had gotten away with the picture, since then Kean and Paul were standing at either end of the house preventing any other incident.

Danny in all honesty had no idea what to do with himself he felt so scared he had barely slept that night, he was to scared in case that 'Samuel' was outside his door. Though he had to police officers' around he still felt unsafe. He still hadn't recovered from the first time. Maddie and Jack were planning on sending him tomorrow. _That's going to be fun! _Danny thought to himself sarcastically.

Since Danny came home he hadn't felt as depressed as when he was in the hospital but still he hated the fact that he was still alive and the fact that Samuel was out didn't help the fact that he wanted to end his own life. That fuelled it, he in his own mind he thought that he had to end his life in case Samuel came and did something to his friends or family he didn't want that.

Danny had thought of many ways since he had come back home. None of them were going to work though since he was on surveillance most of the time. He would have to wait for a ghost fight since his parents would have to go then, but then there was the matter of the police officers'. They were outside at the moment and there hadn't been a ghost fight in ages, well as far as Danny knew.

"Danny do you want anything?" Maddie asked looking in to check on him, it was a bit obvious that she was pitying him a bit.

"What's with it with you people?" Danny suddenly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked concerned.

"It's supposed to mean, I can tell that your pitying me, I don't like it!" Danny screamed standing up feeling week kneed but not wanting to show it.

"We do not pity you, we're worried about you" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah right, how am I supposed to believe anything you people say?" Danny questioned his voice ringing with insanity and depression.

"Danny, I know that what you went through was traumatic but there's no need to take it out on everyone else" Maddie said her voice rising somewhat.

"I'm not taking it out on anyone, I just can't help it" Danny shouted falling to the floor and starting to sob.

"Danny" Maddie said running to him.

"No, I just feel so lost Mom, I don't know what to do" Danny cried into his hands that were held over his face tears running onto his hand and slowly dripping off them.

"And we want to help you, just tell us what happened there" Maddie pleaded kneeling down beside him.

"What happened down there is un-describable, un-explainable, no one will ever feel that again hopefully" he cried.

"Please Danny tell me" she begged.

"Fear is only one way of saying it" Danny said coldly. "I'm going into my room" he finished and walked away leaving his Mother kneeling on the floor where Danny was just seconds ago.

_I'm going to crack if they keep on about what happened down there, I just don't want to talk about it. It's too painful. I don't want to live through all that again and I don't want to share it with them either, I don't want to burden them with any of my problems_ Danny thought to himself. He shuddered at a flicker of memory hit him. The memory was that the man was laughing at his weak form dangling, an evil red glint in his eye.

Danny walked into his room and laid on his bed ignoring the on going pain coming from every muscle in his body. He refused to show any of the pain though because he didn't want people to care about him. He just wanted to leave and never come back. He had wished on so many occasions over the last couple of days that he was never found and died there. Now that he was out though he would hate to back, he was so confused about how he felt and he ended up like this.

Danny's eyes were becoming heavy, he was tired and he had every right to be he had hardly slept after all. He was scared though he didn't want to go to sleep, but he left the comforting feeling of sleeping overcome him. All the pain from his body was going.

_Danny was standing in middle of a room, it was an empty blank room, it was white, white walls, white floors, white everything. Danny thought he was alone he quickly scanned around the room three times before he came to the conclusion he was alone._

"_Danny" Came the soft voice of Sam Manson, Danny quickly turned around to find the source of the noise right behind him._

"_Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked confused._

"_Why Danny?" Sam said._

"_Why what? What happened Sam?" Danny said. Sam's arm had started bleeding._

"_You happened" Sam said._

"_What did I do?" Danny asked, strangely enough he felt like himself in this place, it felt good he didn't want to leave his old self behind._

"_You and your ghost powers that's what happened" She said coldly. "If that portal had never been built my life wouldn't be like this" she spat._

"_I wouldn't have ended up like this if you hadn't made me go in 'that' portal" Danny shouted._

"_You should have ignored me then" she said._

"_No you're only saying this because you don't know what you're saying" Danny replied scared._

"_What makes you think that I don't know what I'm saying?" Sam questioned._

"_I don't know anymore Sam, I don't know anything" Danny cried._

"_That's right, you don't know, do you?" Sam said in a dark voice._

"_Who are you? And what have you done with Sam?" Danny questioned regaining some bravery._

"_I am Sam, what you don't realise is that what happened down there is nothing if you think about it" she said._

"_Right" Came the voice of his Mother._

"_Mom?" Danny said spinning around to find his mother._

"_Yes Danny, you are just making it seem like a big deal, but what actually happened down there nothing really, you came out with a few scraps and breaks. Most of it was mental, like you are now a psycho. You can't deny it" she laughed._

"_No your wrong" Danny cried falling to the floor._

"_Are you sure. Think about it Danny" Said Jazz Danny didn't bother turning around he knew that she would be standing right behind._

"_You won't get better if you never talk about, then you'll feel like everything was a joke. Look at it this way; you've wanted to die, why don't you just go and find the guy that did this to you. It would be so much easier if you did" Jazz said evilly._

"_I can't say anything though I can't find the words. The fear, the pain it's too much to talk about" Danny cried._

"_Are you sure?" Tucker questioned._

"_How many more of you are there? You just need to leave me alone" Danny shouted._

"_Just me" Jack said his voice unusually dark._

"_Why don't you all leave me alone, what I felt and saw down there is nothing you people could ever imagine seeing" Danny shouted._

"_Say your sorry Danny for saying such a bad thing" Sam said and hit Danny hard across the back with a whip that came from nowhere._

"_I'm sorry" Danny winced._

"_That wasn't honest enough" Maddie said as she to whipped him with a whip that came from nowhere._

"_But what am I supposed to be sorry about?" Danny cried._

"_You insulted us by saying we will never be able to imagine the things that you saw" Jazz said doing the same thing. Danny was now laying on the floor, blood pouring out of the wounds he had received from his family and friends._

"_I'm sorry" Danny croaked._

"_Not good enough" Tucker said kicking him making cough up some blood._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please no more, I'm sorry" Danny cried squirming on the floor._

"Danny"_ came a distant voice and Jack disappeared._

"_I'm sorry" Danny cried._

"Danny, can you hear me?"_ came the voice again and Tucker disappeared._

"_I'm sorry"_ Danny cried before he felt himself being hit, but this one felt more real than the other's, the others had felt dream like and had hardly caused any pain. Before he knew it he was being pulled away from the place.

Danny slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, very dark, he became scared. Had he been kidnapped again? No he recognised this room; it was his bedroom. He looked around his Mother and Father were pinning his arms down, he felt great pain in his broken arm.

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Suppose so" Danny replied.

"You had us so worried, you were kicking around and shouting that you were sorry about something" she said concerned. Danny just looked away; he didn't know what to say. His body was soaking wet with a cold sweat though he felt very warm.

"What time is it?" Danny asked breaking the silence.

"2 in the morning" Maddie replied. Danny didn't know what to say, Jack and Maddie got the fact that he wasn't struggling anymore and let him go only for Danny to turn his back on them. The parent figured that maybe he wanted to be on his own for a while, since what they heard from Danny's dream it wasn't much of a dream at all, it was more like a nightmare. He was going to school tomorrow maybe that would fix him up a bit.

_Why did I have that dream? _Danny asked himself. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean, was this what his parents and friends really thought of him? Is this what their true feelings are? Danny was now more confused than he had ever been in his whole life, he didn't know what to think anymore. He also didn't like the fact that he was being scared, body-guarded of course!

Danny couldn't o back to sleep; he was scared he would go back into that dream again. There were so many reasons he just didn't want to get obsessive over the matter either, he couldn't help it though if it was the only thing on his mind.

Danny waited for some sort of light to come into his bedroom before he got out of his bedroom, he had just laid there for what seemed like centuries, he was not looking forward to this day. He slowly got into the shower careful not to wet his cast, his cuts ached like they did every other time he went in the shower. He quickly got out as he got in after he had washed and walked into his room to get dressed and walk downstairs to sit on the sofa, he didn't want to eat anything, he wanted to sit somewhere where he could see what was going on outside in case Samuel came back.

He just sat there looking at the window watching as more and more people started walking by, he took it as time for everyone else to be waking up and just as he took his eyes from the window Jazz was halfway down the stairs.

"Danny? What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"No reason" Danny lied. Jazz brushed off the comment and walked into the kitchen, she retuned a couple of seconds later.

"Do you want anything? Or have you already eaten?" she asked.

"Already eaten" Danny lied again.

"Ok" She replied she wasn't so sure herself though, but she left it at that she didn't want another incident where Danny would shoot his mouth off.

After Jazz had finished she had told Jack and Maddie who were just waking up that she was going to take Danny to school. Danny hadn't moved an inch since Jazz last saw him. It was pitiful in some ways he looked like a kid who had gotten into a fight with the older kids.

"Bye Jazz, bye Danny" Maddie said as Danny and Jazz were leaving the house.

"Bye" Jazz waved Danny didn't answer. Sam and Tucker were standing outside waiting for them. Sam and Tucker both looked worried Danny looked like he hadn't changed what-so-ever in emotion range. Danny was going to feel it in school today.

Jazz drove slowly up to the school. Obviously news about him coming back hadn't gotten around yet since there was no big mob waiting outside the school entrance for him.

"Do I have to go?" Danny asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, Mum and Dad think you'll benefit from it" Jazz said. Danny huffed but got out of the car Sam and Tucker close by.

"I'll wait here for you okay?" Jazz said and walked off into school.

"Let's go dude" Tucker said and started walking; Danny dragged his feet a bit but went in. The second Danny walked in the people in the corridors stopped what they were doing just to look at the young half ghost teen. Then a wave of muttering came.

"Don't worry they'll get over it" Sam said reassuringly, but it wasn't that reassuring in Danny's mind. Danny wanted to get today over with quickly but nothing ever seemed to go his way so he gave up all hope on that. Danny picked up the pace a little even though his body was screaming to him not to go so fast. Danny got to his locker with Sam and Tucker they got out his books and then went with Sam and Tucker to get theirs before they went to first lesson with Lancer.

Sam, Tucker and Danny were in the classroom way before the bell went for the lesson to start. Sam and Tucker were whispering something to each other and Danny was looking outside the window at all the children walking around chatting, laughing and doing everything Danny wasn't.

Danny looked down at his desk it had become oddly interesting at this second of time. A few minutes later the bell rang and all the kids came piling in, most of them giving Danny a look and then started muttering to their friends. Danny had become icon of the class in less than half an hour, he wondered darkly about what they were thinking were they trying to find out what happened? Or something similar? Danny didn't know and he wasn't bothered to find out either.

Mr. Lancer came in a few minutes later looked around the class paid no more time staring at Danny than he did with the rest of the class and then continued with what he was going to be doing.

"Mr. Lancer, have you seen him?" Came a preppy voice from the front.

"Seen who?" Lancer asked in a bored tone.

"Danny sir, he's here today and he doesn't look so good does he?" she said, she knew that Danny was here though she still talked about him like he wasn't.

"You do know he's here right?" Sam asked standing up.

"'Course I do" she replied. "Why can't Danny speak for himself, I mean he is over there" She continued. This girls name was Megan, she was a girl who was in the same class as Danny for practically everything, she was 14 years old yet she acted like a 6 year old. She wore ordinary pink top and trousers and her light brown hair was always in two bobbles at the top of her head. Yeah, she was that immature.

"There are many reasons that would be best if **you** weren't informed" Sam spat.

"Alright you two calm down and Miss Manson please take your seat and yes I do see Mr Fenton thank you Miss Bevan" Lancer replied.

The lesson passed by pretty boringly like it always did. Danny just sat there not paying attention. Half way through the lesson Kean and Paul turned up Danny could see Kean outside the window. Nobody else noticed though, it was quite odd actually but Danny didn't care, it would only raise things to what happened to Danny.

At the end of the lesson Lancer tried to get their attention again for homework but with no luck he just dismissed them all and they all went into the corridor's Danny, Sam and Tucker being the last of them all.

They started walking to lesson when the person they least wanted to see turned up, Dash.

"What's wrong with you Fenton? Since I've seen you this morning you've looked all depressed and what not!" Dash said throwing a couple of other students as he rampaged after Danny.

"Not now Dash" Danny said annoyed.

"Not now? Not now? Is that all you can say? You disappear of the face of the earth and the first thing you say to me is 'Not now Dash'?" Dash screamed grabbing Danny and throwing Danny in the locker's so that Danny was at the same height as him, the locker doors were denting as Dash put more pressure on Danny, Danny was wincing in pain.

"Let me go" Danny struggled, Dash saw something in Danny's eye as he looked into it. He could see Danny's depression, fear and everything else. He instantly dropped Danny onto the floor, scared and pale.

"Why… are… you…so….down?" Dash stuttered.

"You don't want to know" Danny replied getting up and looking down at the floor.

"No, I want to see" Dash. Danny knew instantly what he meant.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to share what happens it's too painful" Danny said. Dash just stared for the first tome Dash had nothing to say, he didn't know what to do, but Danny did something odd. Danny started taking his sling off and wincing as he did so and then he took off his shirt to reveal most of the would on his stomach.

"This is what happened" Danny said as he stood there.

* * *

I'm not that satified with this chapter, I find I go on and on about Danny too much, gove me your opinions is this moving too fast or too slow? I dont know I've never written anything so long on Danny Phantom or any other fanfic on my life, for anyone who doesnt know I'm actually quite happy that they've arrested Madeleine Mccann's mother, I always knew there was something up with her anyway it's really late over here so if you see any mistakes it's because I'm tired and the screens all blurry, but review please :D 


	6. Dash

**Hey guys, sorry for letting it take so long to update, schools being crap! again. well anyways at least it's here now. Thanks to all my reviewers 43 reviews that's like the most I've ever had.**

* * *

Help me

Chapter 6.

**I couldn't help it I just snapped,**

**All their stares and looks,**

**It wasn't fair the way they were staring and whispering lies about me.**

**Danny**

Dash…

Danny just stood there, he just showed everyone what happened to him, he wasn't scared about it though. He knew in some sort of way it would get them to stop talking about him, but in another way he knew it would encourage stuff about him.

He had no idea what to think at the moment.

"What happened to you?" Dash asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Danny said looking away at the seemingly interesting lockers at this point in time.

"But why?" Dash screamed. "You shouldn't keep all this stuff locked up inside".

This was a new for Dash; Danny never knew that he knew things like this. This was a turn; Danny just had to look up to see the pleading face of Dash and the looks of shock from everyone from the two teens outbursts. Danny put his shirt back on as fast as he could, which in most people's perspectives would have been very slow, but Danny couldn't help it.

"Dash" Danny said quietly.

"Yeah" he said looking at the broken teen in front of him.

"Um, well…you…see…don't worry it's nothing, it's nothing you'd be able to understand" Danny said and walked away silent tears running down his face.

"So, what? Your just going to walk away, the Danny I knew never did that!" Dash screamed.

"Yeah well, I don't know anymore; I don't know anything, I'm so confused. You shouldn't even be hearing this, none of you should, you don't understand what I went through is something nobody should have to go through" Danny said turning around to face everyone in the hallway, even Mr Lancer had come out to see what all the commotion was. He was shocked by both teens attitude. Dash was actually trying something; he was trying to make Danny feel better even if he doesn't understand the situation properly.

"Danny? Can I ask you something?" Dash asked quietly.

"If you have to" Danny said in reply.

"Ok, well, um. What happened to you there?" Dash asked nervous, nervous and Dash didn't mix and he had a reputation to keep up and this was destroying it, showing respect for the depressed ghost teen, what was wrong with him?

"I don't want to talk about it; I've told everyone the same thing. It's not something that you would want to talk about" Danny said.

"Danny!" Shouted Kean and Paul Danny turned gladly to get away from the crowd to look at the two police officers' running towards him.

"What?" Danny asked masking his depressed voice with a somewhat agitated one.

"We thought we heard something, somewhat like shouting" Paul said pointing out the obvious, Danny never liked him, there was something about him, something bad. Danny shrugged off the thought and continued to stare at the two of them.

"Who are these people?" Dash asked returning to his usual tough-guy act.

"They are my body-guards in some sort of way" Danny replied.

"Why do you need body-guards, you're the ghost kid" Dash said, then remembering Danny's depression the second after he had said it.

"None of your business" Danny shouted.

"Um, excuse me people, we all need to calm down here" Sam cut in.

"How am I supposed to calm down with everyone asking things" Danny shouted at her.

"Danny take a look at the things you're saying, the world isn't going to fall apart if you be happy mind" She shouted back.

"How would you know?" Danny said coldly.

"Because I do" Sam said trying to sound convincing, Paul and Kean just stood there, looking back and forth to Danny and Sam each time they said something.

"I'm not believing that, every time I try something it always goes wrong, take for instance when we were looking at the ghost portal before I got my powers and I accidentally pushed the on button and got them." Danny shouted he wasn't sounding perfectly clear with everything he was saying but everyone got the point.

"Yeah, well, you better start believing that there can be better things in life than being depressed all the time" She shouted. Danny didn't answer her, he didn't want to, she had made a point but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"I can't help being the way I am after…_that_" he said finally, Sam knew instantly what he was referring to.

"I know Danny, but you can't dwell on the past forever" Sam said softly.

"How can I not dwell on the past? When I know_ he's_ still walking the streets" Danny said. It was like they were talking code or something, because nobody else besides Tucker, Sam, Danny and the police officers' knew what they were talking about.

"I know Danny, there's nothing we can do about it. It will be over soon hopefully" Sam said comforting Danny. Danny just looked up, his eyes red and swollen, it looked like he had been crying, and he most likely had.

"I hope your right Sam" Danny said and started walking to the cafeteria, Tucker and Sam close behind. Kean and Paul resumed their positions outside the school. Danny was somewhat happy to be out of the crowd, he hated them so much, yet he hated being alone. It must have had something to do with the fact that he had been kidnapped and tortured. Some part of him was screaming for him to tell them what happened and another part told him that he shouldn't tell them, he didn't want to burden them with his problems and that was what would happen. They would pity him and pity wasn't what he was looking for.

Danny sat at the nearest table he could find, he wasn't hungry but wanted to sit in the cafeteria it must have been some sort of thing he was going through. He felt as if he was going through a lot at the moment and he couldn't deal with it all. It hurt to even think about it. Sam and Tucker came to Danny at the table shortly after food with them, Sam attempted to get Danny to eat something he didn't listen and she got the point.

Danny was thinking about the dream he had last night. It was a scary one, he didn't remember having a dream like that in his life, it felt so real and no dream is meant to feel real, you could fall off a building in a dream and survive but never feel the pain, since it's a dream and tones of things could happen in a dream, your own world.

Danny looked up at the clock, ten minutes before he had to go back to class; he was with Lancer that was going to be so much fun. He couldn't begin to wonder what they were going to be talking about in lesson. How books are the fountain of living maybe? He just didn't care.

* * *

Danny walked into Lancer's class not long after the lunch bell ringed. Danny ignored the stares he got from everyone as he passed; he acted to them like he couldn't see them. Maybe he had shown them too much? Danny didn't care though at this moment of time.

He took his usual seat next to Sam and Tucker and looked straight at the front, something which he hasn't done in a while. He couldn't even remember when he had actually looked up at the board, that's if he ever had; he usually got all his homework from Sam and Tucker after lesson or school. Danny yawned as Lancer walked into the room.

"Well then I hadn't planned for this lunch break and this kind of lesson. We were going to do the lesson on the book 'nineteen-eighty-four' by George Orwell" Lancer said. All of the teens there groaned except Danny.

"In this futuristic novel published in 1949. 1984 posits a world wherein the government is totalitarian in word and deed. All mass communications media are subordinate to the government's interpretation of reality. Television, as technology and as communicated content, is the principal means of thought control, buttressed by the press and publishing. Through such, the population — the ruling Party, its government employees, and the proletariat — are controlled through perpetual war and all of its concomitant material and intellectual shortages. According to the government, this life must be endured for the collective good, until the war ends; the war ends when the government says so. The citizens have no right to a personal life or to personal thought. Leisure and other activities are controlled through a system of strict mores. Sexual pleasure is discouraged; sex is retained only for the purpose of procreation, although artificial insemination (ARTSEM) is more encouraged. The mysterious head of government is the omniscient, omnipotent, beloved Big Brother, or "B.B.", usually displayed on posters with the slogan "BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU" and this phrase refers to invasive surveillance. It is never made clear whether Big Brother is an actual person or whether he is a fictitious leader created as a focus for the love of the Party. The three slogans of the Party, on display everywhere, are: WAR IS PEACE FREEDOM IS SLAVERY IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH Each of these is of course either contradictory or the opposite of what is normally believed, and in 1984, the world is in a state of constant war, no one is free, and everyone is ignorant. The Party can rewrite history with impunity, for "The Party is never wrong."…… "

Danny couldn't concentrate much longer; it was hurting his brain…Mr. Lancer carried on though."…disputed zone. The war is unwinnable, and that its only purpose is to use up human labour and the fruits of human labour so that each superstate's economy cannot support an equal (and high) standard of living for every citizen. Living standards for the population are generally very low — everything is in short supply and those goods available are of very poor quality. The Party claims that this is due to the immense sacrifices that must be made for the war effort. They are partially correct, since the point of continuous warfare is to be rid of the surplus of industrial production to prevent the rise of the standard of living and make possible the economic repression of people. The Inner Party, at the top level of society, enjoys the highest standard of living. It is not clear to what extent Orwell believed his work was prophetic. His character O'Brien described his view of the future of the world: "There will be no curiosity, no enjoyment of the process of life. All competing pleasures will be destroyed. But always — do not forget this, Winston — always there will be the intoxication of power, constantly increasing and constantly growing subtler. Always, at every moment, there will be the thrill of victory, the sensation of trampling on an enemy who is helpless. If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face …for ever."

Everyone in the room 'yayed' at the fact that Lancer had shut up. The speech about 1984 took the whole lesson up a two period lesson; Danny's head ached for trying to not pay attention. Lancer's voice still ringing in his ear, he couldn't tale it, but at least it was the last thing he had to do in school today. His first day back in school, it didn't go exactly as he had wanted, but it would stay with him forever.

There was something going on in Danny's head, he had a bad feeling, he didn't like it. As soon as Mr. Lancer had said that it was okay for everyone to go. Danny, Sam and Tucker thought it would be best to wait for everyone else to get out of school first before they left.

After about five minutes Danny saw that most had gone and left the school, there outside he met with Kean and Paul. The usual 'I'm going to follow you' thing. Danny learnt to just deal with it, he learnt after a couple of 'words' with Sam, those words were able to have been heard halfway down the street since the neighbours were complaining to Sam the next day and told her to get her act straight.

Danny mellowed on that moment for the rest of the journey home; Jazz had picked them up and started taking them home. He never realized that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Danny, Danny? Hello are you there?" Jazz was calling.

"Hm, oh, yeah I'm here" Danny said quickly snapping back into reality.

"Oh, good, you were in a little world of your own there" Jazz said.

"Yeah um, he he, what do you want?" he asked, this was the most Danny like Jazz had heard in him since before he was kidnapped she smiled, maybe things were getting back to normal again.

"Well I was asking you how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, well it wasn't the best" he said dragging off.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" he said.

"Danny" She said dangerously.

"He had a run in with Dash" Tucker piped in quickly, Danny gave him a death glare and Tucker looked away quickly to escape from Danny's wrath. Danny was becoming more like Danny, but they didn't notice something, Danny hadn't changed on the inside he was still depressed he was just masking it to make them feel better.

Jazz smiled softly and pulled up the car right outside their house. Danny got out everyone else following. Kean and Paul coming in the house this time since there were no reporters to be seen anywhere, they probably got over the fact that Danny was found, but not in the state anyone wanted to find him in. The students of Casper High learned that today and too quickly.

"Hey everyone" Maddie said as they walked through the door, Danny, Sam and Tucker ran up the stairs to Danny's room though before Maddie could ask anything.

"Hey, Jazz what's up with your brother?" She asked.

"Nothing, he seemed to be getting better in the car" Jazz said.

"Did he say something happened in school?" Maddie asked concerned.

"Yeah he said something" Jazz said.

"Well what was it?" Maddie asked getting irritated.

"I don't know if I should be talking to you about Danny behind his back, but, Dash came onto him in school apparently, Danny didn't say it Tucker did" Jazz said.

"That's what the problem must be since he didn't talk to me when he got home, it was like before we found out about his secret he would just run up the stairs out of everyone's faces" Maddie said mainly talking to herself.

"Well I got homework, see ya" Jazz said and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Maddie?" Jack said.

"What is it honey?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I forgot. How was Danny's first day of school?" he asked dumbly.

"Well he didn't say anything to me, wait a minute is this like a talk about Danny afternoon or something?" Maddie asked mid sentence.

"I don't know, I just want to find out" Jack cried.

"Well go and ask him" Maddie said.

"Right" Jack said and boomed up the stairs.

Jack walked all the way up the stairs until he reached a door labelled Danny's room.

"Hey Danny? How was your school day?" Jack asked breaking the door off its hinges.

"Fine" he sighed. Danny was laying on his bed looking bored and Sam and Tucker sitting on chairs around the room.

"Ohh Okay" Jack said and walked down the hallway.

"Danny, a question" Sam said.

"What's that?" Danny asked though he knew what the question was going to be.

"I just want to ask you, what happened down there? I mean we came down there and you were chained to a wall and your arm was being twisted back" she aid pointing towards Danny's plaster cast arm.

"Bad stuff Sam, it's a thing that you never want to go through in life" He said hoping they would get the point. But that wasn't Sam's question; she wanted to know what he had done to make Danny like this.

"That's not what I'm asking. I asked what happened" Sam repeated.

_Should I tell them? Of course you should. No you shouldn't, remember they'll pity you and they wont treat you the same. I know I don't want that but I fell like I have to tell someone sometime I can't hide it forever. Yes, you can hide it forever. No I can't I'll end up worse than I am now, their my friends they'd support me like they did when I got my ghost powers. Are you sure? This is something completely different. No, well, it is different, but I trust them, but I still aren't so sure about the trust thing yet. They could be deceiving me again, deceiving I never knew I knew that word! Back on topic…_ Danny was having a brain battle with himself, whether he should tell them or not.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam was saying a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today?" Sam said.

"Yeah well, first day back at school you get the point" Danny said nervously.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know" Danny said his face becoming depressing again.

"Why don't you know Danny?" Sam asked concerned, she knew another way to get it out of Danny, but it would include shouting. So that became last resort.

"I don't know, my trust, I don't know how to tell you it, how you'll accept it or anything" Danny said looking at his bed sheets sitting up now.

"But you can trust us Danny, were your friends" she cried.

"Yeah I know, I want to trust you, but part of me isn't letting me to" Danny said still looking at the bed sheets

"Yeah well ignore that feeling" Sam said her voice rising a bit, yeah it was time for that plan of action.

"How can I ignore that feeling? that feeling got me through that hell hole" Danny's voice rising to. It was working.

"Oh, so it was a hell hole? It looked more like a cellar to me" Sam said shouting.

"It would look like that to you, wouldn't it? But were you there for god knows how many days, were you there and tortured half to death in any way possible?" Danny screamed, she had done it she got him to crack. It was what she was expecting, Danny had been tortured.

"Danny are you okay? I hear shouting" Maddie shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah were fine" Tucker shouted.

"Okay, well could you come down, Kean and Paul have something to tell Danny" She shouted again.

"Okay" Tucker shouted.

"Let's go dude" he said to Danny, Danny nodded still hadn't gotten over what he had just said. Sam followed to, not saying a word.

Once Danny got down stairs the rest of his family was sitting on the sofa, Kean and Paul standing in front of them.

"Danny we have some bad news" Kean said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Sit down and we'll tell you" Kean said motioning for Danny to take the seat next to his mom.

"Okay" Danny said and sat down, Sam and Tucker did the same.

"Well, the bad news is…"

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading and sorry for the long 1984 thing lancer said. I got it from a website I just cant remember which one ;) I wasnt happy with this chapter. Especially the part with Dash that part got on my nerves I must have done it like 5 times. But I left you something! Anyway I should update around the same time next week! and thanks for reading review please**


	7. Distant Relative

Hey guys well I'm a bit confused here since I got a new pc and all the page box is in html so ya know anyway when I put (Page line) it means age break ok it's the way I do it on ms word. well heres the knew chapter hope you enjoy.

Help me

Chapter 7

**The bad news,**

**I wonder what it could be,**

**My stomach can't handle this,**

**I'm worried for Danny,**

**It looks like he going he's going to puke or something.**

**I can't stand seeing him like this especially after what he told me,**

**I wish these guys would get a move on with what the bad news is.**

**Sam**

The distant relative.

"The bad news is…well I don't know how to say this really um let's make it the simplest we can put it…Samuel Edwards escaped our watch, we have no idea where he is at the moment. Which means you all are in danger especially Danny" Kean finally said. There was a wave of silence whilst the news was trying to sink it.

"No, how can this be happening?" Danny said barely audible to anyone else in the room. Danny's face had turned deathly pale.

"From now on we advise that you leave the house as little times as possible, Danny you can never leave this house! And when I say never I mean it, he could be out side the house for all we know and we cant bring in more guards because there isn't anymore of them to come in, their all working on finding Samuel" Kean said.

"I can't stay indoors for the rest of my life!" Danny shouted.

"Well you don't have a choice this time" Kean said.

"Can someone help me out here?" Danny shouted.

"No we cant Danny, what if he tries to do the same to you again?" Sam said.

"I don't know" Danny said hanging his head to the floor.

"What did he try to do Danny?" Maddie asked, she was thinking about things that man could have done to Danny and some she didn't even want to think about.

"Nothing" Danny said his head still hanging looking at his knees.

"Tell her Danny" Sam said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Danny said.

"Maybe I will" Sam said.

"No, Sam, please don't" Danny cried looking up at her.

"Danny, did that man do anything to you?" Maddie asked.

"What? What kind of things do you mean by anything?" Danny said.

"Danny did he? You know do anything-"Maddie said but was cut off by Danny.

"What? No he did not do that kind of stuff to me!" Danny screamed, instantly getting to what she was asking, she was asking if Samuel had done anything sexual to him.

"Well what kind of stuff did he do to you? Otherwise you wouldn't have ended up like this" Maddie cried tears rolling down her face.

"I can't say" Danny said looking back down at his knees.

"Yes you can Danny. We're your parent, were family and you have obviously told Sam and Tucker" Maddie shouted.

"I can't tell you because I don't want any pity or anything different from anyone" Danny said, he stood up ready to walk back into his room. Sam and Tucker stayed where they were, they were making sure Danny was going to tell them what happened down there.

"Yeah, well did you know we're pitying you know because your not telling us what happened. Danny we need to know and I think the police need to know!" Maddie shouted, Danny turned back around to face his mother.

"I hate to think about what happened down there, every time I think about it, it makes me think. What kind of loser am I?" Danny said.

"But Danny we'll always be there for you" Jazz said.

"I know that and I wish I could tell you but I just cant okay?" Danny said.

"No it's not okay son" Jack said, he had matured a bit in the last half hour of this conference, he felt quite proud of what he had just said. He just stood up to the almighty ghost kid and erm his son.

"But Dad, Mom, Jazz. You don't need to know" Danny protested.

"Yes we do need to know" Maddie said.

"Can you give us a hint?" Jazz asked.

"One and that's pain" Danny said looking back to the stairs. His heart told him he should have said torture but his head said pain before he could even compromise.

"Um, can we have one more?" Jack asked dumbly.

"No" Danny said.

"Yes" Jazz said.

"I said 'No'" Danny said defiantly.

"One more, give us something better" Maddie said. "And that's an order from your mother, so you had better obeyed"

"One and that's…" Danny took his time to get this one out.

_Come on Danny say it _Sam thought thinking that Danny might hear her and do as she says.

"…t..t..torture" Danny stuttered. "There ya happy I said it" he shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Danny was being tortured down there, we had expected something like that from the looks of his body, but I knew it yet I needed confirmation from the person who was suffering and in this case it was my own son and I cant even look after him properly. Letting him get on with his life whilst he is still suffering. It's odd, it's more like the opposite way around he's protecting everyone more than we are" Maddie laughed at her last sentence.

(Page line)

Samuel was standing in an alleyway. A large black hoodie covering his long pale face. He wore a pair or sunglasses over his eyes. His eyes were a shade of dark blue. His eyes didn't match the colour of the day, it wasn't raining and it wasn't hot. It was a muggy day warm and grey. Sam would have loved to take his hoodie off, but that would have blown his cover.

Sam's long, thin, pale hands moved up to the bridge on his nose to straighten out his glasses. Everything was set, his plan was going to be put in motion today. Though he had been on police surveillance for around a week. That didn't stop him from making new plans. So his first plan to get the ghost kid had failed, he had a backup plan. He had thought about just after he had been released from the police and stopped at nothing to make calls. Of course he knew the police would be listening so he did it in code and it was settled over one telephone call.

His plan should be arriving soon. He laughed evilly as he thought about what he had in store for the young ghost brat.

(Page line)

Danny was lying on his bed. He didn't want to go down stairs to look at their faces, their pity. He could just imagine it, he could just hear them talking about him now. He couldn't stand it. He looked at his pillow and started sobbing, he didn't know what to do. Sometimes he had wished that he had died back in that place that he would have died of blood loss and would have been forgotten about. He wished for so many things.

The doorbell rang and Danny wondered who it could be another kid desperate for the gossip. Danny walked down stairs.

"Who's at the door?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, can you get it for me?" Maddie shouted.

"Whatever" Danny said and walked to the front door. He opened the door to find a young women at the door, no older than 25.

"Hello, you must be Danny. I've heard a lot about you" she said in a low pitch tone. Danny knew that voice from somewhere.

"Maybe I am but who are you?" Danny asked bored.

"You could call me a distant relative" She replied.

"So what's your name?" Danny asked.

"Just call me Liz it's short for Elizabeth, but I don't like being called that. Do you mind being called Danny or Daniel?" Her low pitched voice slurring out her words.

"I'm Danny, Mom do you know this girl. She says she's a distant relative" Danny said.

"I'm coming" Maddie shouted. Danny didn't even look in his mother's eyes as she walked past him she looked at him but he looked away.

"And who might this be?" Maddie asked

"My name is Elizabeth, preferably Liz. I am the daughter of Liz oddly enough and I come from a distant part of Amity Park. You wouldn't know us very well but I came over to see Danny" She said her voice pitching up a bit.

"Oh yeah, I remember a Liz at Jack's wedding, and mine come on in" Maddie greeted after some thought.

Danny wasn't so sure the Liz was the 'Liz' she said she was, but he went along with it he followed them into the kitchen, everyone went silent at the sight of Danny he knew it. They had been talking about him. He hung his head down and turned around to leave.

"Danny, where do you think your going? Liz came especially to see you" Maddie said warningly.

"Fine" he mumbled and turned back around to face everyone. Kean and Paul were still there in the shadows observing Liz with a great interest.

"Guys, this is Liz, she's a distant relative. The kind you never keep in touch with" Maddie said introducing Liz. Liz smiled and waved, her long black hair reaching halfway down her spine, her bright light blue eyes looking into everyone else's in the room.

"Hey Liz" they all replied.

"Hey" she said her pitch cranking up again. The more she spoke the more Danny recognised her voice, but he couldn't remember where. It can't be when his parents were getting married since he wasn't born then and he had no idea where else he had met her.

"So, Mrs. Fenton do you mind if me and Danny have a talk on our own?" Liz asked.

"Yeah sure" Maddie said guiding everyone else out of the room. Kean and Paul left to give them some privacy. Once everyone was out and out of earshot she walked up to Danny.

"Do you recognise me Danny?" her voice back down to the low pitch and slow.

"I don't know, I've heard your voice somewhere before" Danny said.

"Of course you have" She said.

"Why do you ask?' Danny asked.

"Me and you Danny, we've met before you see" she said. Danny wished she'd get to point.

"Um right. How about I like make you a hot drink" Danny said, he knew he only had one arm, but anything would work to get out of her face.

"Um yeah okay" she said after thinking for a while she said it with a smirk and Danny didn't like it. Danny walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. They looked at each other for a while, while Danny waited for the coffee to finish.

"Danny how could you not remember me?" she said out of the blue.

"I don't know, I know your voice but not your face" Danny replied.

"I see. Interesting" She replied more to herself than anyone else.

"Listen I don't know who you are and I don't believe that you're a relative. Can you please just tell me who you are?" Danny said almost worried.

"That would spoil all the fun and you would go running to mommy about me" she said in a mocking tone.

"No, I wont. I only just told them about _that place_" Danny said.

"Right, well I'm not going to ask you about 'that place', and I told you my name is Liz" she replied.

"But I don't believe that your name is Liz" Danny said. He didn't want to shout in case someone heard him and he didn't want to be heard.

"But you must, my little thing" she said. That's when it hit him, that's where he had heard that voice, down in that place. Danny instantly knew who she was. She was a girl who would come regularly and stab him or help with torture. He remembered the fear she had made him feel.

Before Danny knew it she was holding him with a knife around his neck.

"Well my little Fenton. I plan on staying here a while so if you please" she said guiding him to the oven which incidentally was on making food for dinner. She opened the door and shoved Danny's bare only usable hand into it so it was touching the hot metal on the side. Danny refrained himself from shouting out. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He could feel the skin on his hand melt away he just wished she'd let him go so he could remove his hand.

After five minutes of his hand against the oven she finally released his hand and Danny recoiled it faster than you can say 'Fish'. The most of his hand was a blackish red. It looked disgusting. Danny was sure it was serious.

"You tell anyone and this will get worse. I will make sure of it" She threatened.

"Right" Danny obeyed. What could he do no one would believe him even if he did say something. She was a 'distant relative'. Yeah right, more like a distant relative from hell.

"Right now get me my coffee" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Danny said despite his burned hand picked up the coffee and poured it into the mug wincing in pain as he did so. He walked up to Liz and handed it to her.

"Dismissed" She said waving her hand and Danny walked away with out a word.

"Are you forgetting something" she said.

"Sorry ma'am, thank you for letting me go ma'am" Danny said and walked out of the kitchen hiding his burned hand as he walked back.

"Hey Danny are you finished?" Maddie asked. Danny turned and looked at her.

"Oh yeah" Danny said and walked up the stairs to his room. Once he got to his room, he laid on his back facing the ceiling his looking at his burned hand. Damn it was giving him so much pain.

"Hey Danny can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah, sure" Danny said sitting up and hiding his hand behind his back.

"Thanks" Sam said.

"Hey did how are you? You left in a rush" Tucker said.

"I had my reasons" Danny said moving his hand further behind his back.

"Danny why are you hiding your hand behind your back? Are you hiding something?" Sam asked concerned.

"No" Danny said quickly.

"Show it Danny" Sam ordered.

"I cant" Danny said.

"Tucker hold him down" Sam said. Tucker jumped and grabbed Danny whilst Sam got his hand out.

"Danny what did she do to you? Sam asked.

"It's nothing, I slipt whilst checking on the food" Danny said.

"If that's how your going to be then. Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get something worse happen to you" Sam said she got up and picked Tucker up and dragged him out of the room. Leaving Danny scared and alone on his bed wondering what was going to happen to him next?

Well hope you liked it, review please. And sorry about this I dont have any clue how to use html


	8. Another Meeting with the hospital

I hardly ever put this is So I decided this is the last time I'm putting it in Disclaimer:I do not and never will own Danny Phantom

Help me

Chapter 8

**Pain,**

**Do you ever know what it feels like?**

**My friends don't know,**

**They only see me weep,**

**As a stranger walks into my house **

**And ruins the life I want to get back to normal.**

**Danny**

Another Meeting with the hospital

(Danny's POV)

Today, the second day of her arrival, I hate her guts. Yet, I am too scared to go and say something to my parents because I know she will do something bad to me. Man, I'm tired. I hardly slept at all last night, I was to scared, I thought she might come and do something to me. Maybe I am just being paranoid, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything anymore.

Why has my life been so difficult? I don't even remember what my life was like before I was captured. I don't even remember my life before people found out. It's all just a blur; there are people there, but their people with no faces, their just blank. I can't help how I feel when I don't know the people around me. Even though, they're my parents, my sister, my best friend, and my girlfriend. I'm not sure about 'us' anymore though. We have been arguing, I don't know what to say to them. 'Oh yeah, you know that girl who's at your wedding? Yeah she never was at your wedding, she's just an evil witch that tortured me when I was kidnapped. Oh yeah and guess what, she's after me again'.

I laughed at my own out break. Where the hell did that come from? I listened quietly to the people around me starting to wake up. I looked at my clock. It's 6:30 in the morning; man I hate being awake so early in the morning. I feel like a retard, I admitted to my family and friends what happened, but yet I cant tell them that there's something not right about 'Liz'.

I know I cant say anything because she'll do something to me, I know it. She'll do something to me even if I didn't to anything. The world isn't fair that way and I had to be apart of it. Why did my parents even want to keep me after they found out I was some inhuman freak? I feel ashamed sometimes after that accident in the lab. I hear my door creaking open, I think it's my mom, I shut my eyes so it looks like I'm sleeping.

"Danny listen to me, even if you cant hear me…we have something to ask you…it might not be a nice question…Danny I know your awake" Great it is my mom, looks like were going to have on of those annoying mother-son conversations. I just open my eyes to show that I'm listening. My burned hand stored safely underneath my blankets.

"What do you want?" I asked really not in the mood for a conversation.

"I heard you all night. It sounds like you didn't sleep whatsoever. What's wrong with you? You told us what happened, but now you refuse to even look at us" She said worried.

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't stand telling people how weak I am and then having to look in their faces, into their eyes everyday. I can't stand it. That's all" I said. It was mostly true.

"That's not just it though, why didn't you sleep last night then?" She asked.

"I didn't sleep because of reasons I don't have to admit to!" I said, frustration leaking off the last word.

"There's no need to be scared though," she said.

"I'm not scared, what makes you think I am?" I said angrily.

"I know your scared Danny, I've known you for too long, not to notice when your scared" She said. When is she going to get it? I practically used to live in fear when I had my secret, she never noticed then.

"How would you know? You never noticed when you didn't know about me and Danny Phantom," I shouted, forgetting that there were other people in he house, but I didn't care.

"Danny please, doesn't get like this. Just look at me, I can see your hurting on the inside. Let me in so I can help" Maddie cried.

"And what if I don't want to let you in" Danny said coldly looking at the floor.

"Well, if you need me, we'll be out the kitchen. And remember. Your cast is coming off today, we'll finally be able to see if you can move your arm" Maddie said.

"Are you serious? It's only been a week! And for your information, I have no feeling in my arm so I highly doubt that it's going to be working all fine" I shouted sitting up straight.

"I…Danny…um…should we go and get you something to eat?" She asked me.

"I'm not hungry," I said laying back down on the bed.

"Danny, if this gets any worse I'm ringing up the doctor so that they force feed you," My mother said to me. I cant believe she would actually do that, I don't think she would, she's only doing it because she knows I'm the only one who can catch ghosts and that nobody else can do it. Luckily for me, not on ghost has attacked in ages. I wonder what's wrong with them. Maybe the ghost portals are down or something? What do I care anyway?

(No POV)

Danny slowly walked down the stairs at 11 in the morning, still hadn't eaten any breakfast. He had to make sure everyone was awake before him. Maddie had come in once after their out break at 6:30 to say that the doctor was coming over here to take Danny's cast off and have it replaced with a bandage instead because he wasn't sure if the wound on Danny's arm had healed from when Samuel had dragged the knife up his arm.

Danny noticed something odd as he walked down the stairs, there was more people there than the doctor and his mom going to watch him get his cast off. Liz was there. She smiled at Danny maliciously as Danny appeared at the end of the stairs. Her smile sent chills up Danny's spine. Fear injected itself into Danny as he walked closer to Liz to sit down. Danny covered his burned hand. It was healing, just not as fast as his burns would usually, this confused Danny.

The doctor smiled and motioned Danny to take a seat next door to him.

"Right then Mr. Fenton. There is more than just taking your cast off today, I need to check to see if everything is healing well," The doctor said.

_Shit! My hand_ Danny thought to himself. Liz just stood there smiling. It was kinda creepy really.

"Um, okay" Danny said, slight hesitation in his voice.

"Well then let's start by taking off this cast and see if you can move your arm. Don't worry, we'll put a bandage around your arm so it doesn't hurt after and that the wound under the cast doesn't open up" The doctor said.

"There was a cut underneath the cast?" Maddie asked.

"Um, yeah, there was" The doctor said. "Now if you don't mind. May I go and use the sink to wash my hands?"

"Um, yeah, sure" Maddie said, she turned to Danny. "Why didn't you tell me you were cut underneath that cast?"

"Because, I told you, I don't have to tell you anything." Danny said angrily.

"Fine then Danny" Maddie said and carried on her quiet waiting of the doctor to return. Man, doctors must take forever in the shower in the morning; they must take like an hour. After another minutes silence the doctor came back.

"Right then, are we all psyched up for this?" he said.

"No" Danny said miserably.

"Don't talk like that, it isn't going to take long to get the cast off" the doctor said happily, trying to drown out Danny's sorrowful mood. He sat next to Danny again, Danny felt very uncomfortable with him sitting so close.

"Now if you would mind not moving around for the next couple of minutes so I can get the cast off" He said, reaching down into his bag bringing out a large pair of silver scissors.  
"Sorry, I couldn't being anything else to take the cast off with me, we'll have to do it old fashion style" the doctor said. Danny gulped and nodded. The doctor took Danny's arm into his hand and started cutting up the plaster cast. It wasn't that bad in Danny's opinion, he couldn't feel the scissors running up his arms and after a few minutes the cast slipped off Danny's arm. Revealing a long deep red cut running up his arm. He had to turn away since memories flooded his mind. Maddie looked at the wound in shock, she hadn't expected it to be that big and deep.

The doctor rapped Danny's arm up in a plain white bandage, Danny winced a bit as it tightened around his wounded arm. It showed that at least he could feel his arm, using it would be another case, since Danny couldn't feel the top of his arm where he was shot.

"Now Danny. Can you try moving your arm?" the doctor asked.

"Umm, yeah" Danny said nervously. He tried moving his arm, but something wasn't right, it wasn't moving whatsoever. He concentrated as hard as he could, but nothing was moving.

"It's not moving" Danny said, he said it with disappointment.

"Right okay. It might be the gun shot wound on your shoulder," The doctor said.

_This is annoying when is this doctor going to understand, my arm ain't gonna move_ Danny thought angrily to himself.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do about it?" Danny asked frustrated.

"Can you try twitching your fingers?" The doctor asked.

"Right" Danny said. Danny concentrated hard again, nothing was happening, until he felt a light twitch in his index finger. Maddie had obviously noticed since she smiled.

"That's great! At least that's a start, in time your whole arm should be moving" The doctor said. Danny wanted to know the name of the doctor, he couldn't tell what kind of person he really was. His nametag read 'Dr Williams'.

_Williams is a very over used surname. When people were thinking of surnames, couldn't they have made one up that was more interesting than 'Williams'_ Danny thought to himself.

"Okay" Danny said.

"So how are your other injuries feeling?" Williams asked.

"Better than when they were inflicted" Danny said sarcastically.

"Right, that's good. Do you mind if I take a look at that gunshot wound? See how much it's healed," Williams asked.

"Yeah sure" Danny said. Williams smiled politely and started unwrapping Danny's wound. Danny didn't want to look at it so he just looked away. His wound wasn't much to see anyway, it was like a red circle in Danny's arm, blood crusted over the top of the wound where it was still healing.

"It looks fine," Williams said rapping Danny's arm back into a clean bandage.

"Good" Maddie said for Danny.

"Well it looks like I'm done here. I guess I'll have to leave now," Williams said. Danny had completely forgotten about his burned hand and left it out for show, as the doctor was getting up he noticed Danny's hand.

"How did you burn your hand then?" He asked.

"What? Umm…" Danny said quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Danny. What happened?" Maddie asked.

"It's nothing, honestly" Danny said.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Maddie said.

"Can you tell us how it happened?" Williams asked.

"Not really" Danny said.

"Tell us" Maddie asked.

"It's nothing honestly…I…um…accidentally touched the inside of the oven yesterday, whilst checking on the food for you Mom and burned my hand…ummm…yeah…that was it" Danny said nervously.

"If you say so," Maddie sighed.

"It must have been on the oven for a while for it to come out like that" The doctor said.

"It wasn't really, a complete screw up that's all…you know a complete lack of control on my ghost powers moment" Danny said quickly. _Great how am I going to get myself out of this one?_ Danny asked himself. Liz was just sitting in the corner of the room smiling to Danny, showing that she was winning her end of the deal. Sam would be so happy for her.

"Well you will want to wrap it up and then it should heal good," The doctor advised

"Right, thank you for coming" Maddie said walking to doctor to the door.

The doctor walked out the door and started walking to his car down the street. Then she turned to Danny.

"Explain," She ordered.

"There's nothing to explain" Danny said standing up.

"Of course there's something to explain" Maddie shouted.

"How can there be any more to explain when I've explained it all before" Danny shouted.

"I don't like your attitude Danny" Maddie said.

"What attitude. I haven't long come back from being tortured. What did you expect me to be like? Maybe like. Oh it was nothing, I was only beat half to death and…and…stabbed and electrocuted and god knows what else. Yeah it's no big deal, you just accept that shit like this happens everyday. Oh yeah it would for your average ghost freak. Who goes around everyday kicking ghosts butts, but for what? I don't know anymore. Things that happened there weren't normal and aren't something you get over instantly" Danny screamed. Maddie was left stunned as Danny ran up the stairs crying.

"I'll go and talk to him," Liz said getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Okay just don't be mean" Maddie said. She regretted everything she had said to Danny. She should have thought before she spoke. It was something she always had to do, she always had to think before she spoke, but why hasn't she done it today? Maybe she wasn't used to having a suicidal son. Maddie had always known what to do with Danny, but this time she didn't have a clue.

Maddie started wondering, was this what Danny felt? Was he always as confused as this? Or was it just recently? Or maybe when he got his powers? Maddie had so many questions to ask him. There was one thing she was sure of, she wasn't going to let Danny he's a freak. Sure he wasn't normal, but that's what made him special in her eyes.

Liz walked into Danny's room. He sat up instantly as he heard the door close. He looked at the person by the door.

"What are you doing hear?" Danny asked scared.

"Oh, just to congratulate you on achieving today, you did as told. And maybe to do this" She said pulling out a knife and stabbing Danny square in the stomach with it.

"I hate you" Danny managed to muster holding his bleeding stomach.

"Thank you. I love you too. Now if you please" She said holding out the knife so that Danny could hold it.

"This was your own fault," She said.

"Yes it was ma'am" Danny replied collapsing from blood-loss. Danny had no clue what happened next that's all he could hear was Liz running out of his room shouting for his Mother to come and see.

"Danny!" Maddie screamed as she saw the halfa lying on his bed, blood seeping out of his wound.

"Liz phone an ambulance, quickly," Maddie ordered.

"Right Mrs Fenton" Liz shouted running down the stairs grinning. Maddie ran up to Danny and grabbed hold of him and hugged him.

"Please don't die Danny. I need to tell you I'm sorry and that I didn't think" Maddie cried.

"Mom what's…going…on?" Jazz questioned finishing quietly noticing Danny holding a knife and a bleeding stomach.

"Mom lay him back down. You need to put pressure on his wound" Jazz ordered and Maddie obeyed her. She laid Danny down on the bed and pulled off his shirt to find the wound and put pressure on it. His body was becoming cold fast; she needed the ambulance to come now.

_I shouldn't have left him on his own_ Maddie cried to herself. Danny's breathing was becoming more rapid like he was gasping for it. He was taking in breaths short and sharp. Maddie was becoming worried. Was this the end of her son? Jazz ran over and felt for a pulse. She was there for about 30 seconds looking for one.

"I got a pulse, but it isn't strong" Jazz said.

"Come on Danny don't go on us know" Maddie cried. "Your still just a kid, you've lived through worse. Don't let a single stab would stop you from living" She continued to sob.

"Maddie, I was just told by Liz…"Jack said halting at the sight of the two. "Has he gone?" He asked.

"Not yet. I wont let him go, he's staying whether he wants to or not. That's an order from his mother and he can't disobey me," Maddie cried. Tears started leaking from Jazz and Jack's eyes as they saw the sight in front of them.

"The ambulance will be here any minute," Liz said panting. She was pulling a good innocent act; she made it look traumatising. Maddie just looked back at Danny. His face was becoming paler by the second._ Danny please don't die!_ Maddie cried.

I hope you all liked it. Well it's getting late. Review please, Oh yeah theres something I want to tell you that made my heart skip a beat. OKay my french teacher Miss Rees-Enston was in a car crash about 3 months ago, I think It was in July and she fell comatose and guess what she's fighting against the odds and she opened her eyes today, she's not awake but she opened her eyes. I'm so happy. Anyways that all from me


	9. Waiting Room

**Hey guys, Please dont kill me for not updating last week, I had a lot going on. Especially the last couple of days. You dont want to know, it's been like world war three. Anyways, since fanfiction doesnt like my computer editing documents I added like a little thing I like to call my fence a.k.a. Line Break. Since It didnt show up on my last one, Darn it all. Anyway that's like enough from me and watch out for those fences**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Help me

Chapter 9

**Danny, something changed in you,**

**I don't know how to tell you this,**

**Will I ever get the chance to tell you?**

**Sitting here in the waiting room.**

**It's just like waiting for the rain in middle of a draught.**

**But it's like a monsoon here because Mom blames herself for arguing with you!**

**I have only one thing I will ever ask of anyone,**

**Please don't let Danny die!**

**Jazz.**

Waiting room.

(Jazz POV)

We were all sitting in the waiting room; Danny's the only one on anyone's mind. Moms blaming herself, saying if she has never argued with Danny we probably wouldn't be in this situation. Dad keeps telling her it wasn't her fault, that Danny is old enough to make his own decisions, like becoming a super hero by hunting ghosts. Mom told him to be quiet about the ghost hunting part. She said that Danny had called himself a freak because he was half ghost.

But Danny isn't just a ghost to me, he's my brother and if he makes through this I have to make him feel better, it's what older sister's do anyway. I'll make sure he doesn't go through this anymore, or anyone else in the world. Well maybe not the world but I'll try to get everyone to not be kidnapped or anything anymore.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**  
(No POV)

After a while a young looking doctor came out of a couple of doors down the hall, he looked like the kind to have dealt with Danny since he looked all worn out.

"Do you know anything about Danny?" Maddie pranced as he walked closer to them.

"Yes he's going to be okay, after a while of course. Nearly lost him in there, we had to resuscitate at one point. But at least he's going to be okay, a little sore probably but okay" The doctor said.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Maddie just carried on crying, she didn't know what to do with herself. She flung her whole body on Jack and sobbed into his chest. Jazz smiled at her reaction, this was like a relief of stress.

"But there's one more thing" The doctor added, everyone stopped to look at him. The doctor turned red and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's that?" Maddie asked in between sobs.

"I will need the parent's Mr and Mrs Fenton to sign some things for me, since Danny tried to commit suicide. This pleased Liz who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, she was thinking to herself. She needed to go and report this to Samuel, he would be so proud of her. Maybe Samuel could then put his new plan into motion. Liz loved working with Samuel, even though she had worked with him once before, this was not her first time in the 'making people totally depressed' business. She was 27 now and had been working on this for 7 years and not once had she ever been caught. Mainly because who ever she had tortured usually ended up in a coffin underneath the earth, rotting.

Liz mentally laughed in her mind, whilst the memory of some defenceless girl in front of her crying for her mother, she couldn't have been more than nine years old. She didn't know the difference, she basically thought of it as a punishment for not doing her chores. Yes, the kid was her own daughter. Her name was Hannah. Liz had never liked her. Liz was sixteen when she had her; young love gone wrong. She never really loved the father of the child; she just wanted him because she had heard a rumour running around her old high school, that he was good in the bedroom. Yet, he never stood up to those rumours. This annoyed Liz; which caused her to beat her child once it was born.

Liz smiled in the corner of the room. How she wished that Danny was her son, she would be able to do anything she wanted with him, instead of sneaking around pretending to be the nice girl she really hates to be. She had done this countless times, to many other people; they were too dim-witted to know it was her that caused their kids "Suicide". Sam and Tucker walked up to the happy looking Liz to tell her the news about Danny.

"Hey Liz, umm, we just ummm-" Tucker stuttered until Sam cut him off.

"We just wanted to tell you that Danny's going to be okay, but we guess you already knew that by the look on your face" Sam said. She seemed off about something. Liz noticed this and wondered if they were beginning to figure out what was happening to Danny and her involvement.

"Yeah, I overheard the conversation" She said with a toothy smile. "Would you excuse me a second I need to go and make a phone call" She smiled and walked away.

"Sure, we'll probably be in with Danny if you need us" Sam said and walked with Tucker back to Maddie, Jack and Jazz.

"Sam, what's up with you? You seem kinda off with Liz" Tucker said.

"That's because I am" Sam replied.

"Why though? What has she ever done to you?" Tucker asked.

"That's the question. What has she done to Danny? Not me" Sam replied, Tucker still looked a bit confused at what Sam was saying.

"I just mean, look at Danny, all this stuff has been happening in the time Liz came here, I think she has some involvement in this somewhere" Sam replied. Tucker eventually caught on what Sam was talking about then nodded and carried on thinking about it.

"Yeah, but maybe seeing a family member triggered something, you know how Danny can be like sometimes" Tucker said, Sam thought about it for a second, not getting convinced.

"Or maybe she reminds him of someone from back _there_" Tucker said coldly.

"That could be something, but I wouldn't count on it" Sam said.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"_What is it?"_ The voice of Samuel rang on the other side of line.

"It's me master" Liz said.

"_Oh, how is your mission?"_ Samuel asked.

"You ought to be careful with him sir, you should plan this very well" Liz said.

"_I am doing everything in my power to go right, __he__ needs it to go right"_ Samuel said.

"Yeah I know that, but you need to this very careful. Do you even know what you're attempting?" Liz said.

_Of course I know what I'm attempting"_ Samuel said a bit angry, his voice seemed a bit stressed.

"Well don't forget, you have the court case coming up," Liz said.

"_And you think I'm actually going to show up for that, even after escaping the capture of the Police, I would still actually show up for that stupid thing. Have they said anything to you about it?"_ Samuel asked.

"No they haven't, I guess their not going to go though since, ghost brat isn't allowed out of the house" Liz said annoyed.

"_Oh, don't worry, the plan is working faster than you think" _Sam said.

"Really? Great I can stop this foolish act, they are all so stupid, even the brainy red head doesn't expect anything, I could just laugh at her stupidity" Liz said, humour obvious in her voice, she had found an abandoned place to make the call so that no one would hear her.

"_Yes, the boss says he wants it done sooner rather than later, so that everyone can have a bit of fun"_ Sam said.

"Really? Do I get some?" Liz said excited.

"_Of course, you're one of us right?"_ Samuel said.

"Of course this is the most fun I have had in my life" Liz said like a young child.

"_Yeah, but the boss is doing it for other reasons"_ Samuel said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him…. so what are the plans then?" Liz asked feeling she couldn't keep curiosity out.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Maddie didn't want to see the look on her son's body when she walked into the room, she felt ashamed enough as it is, and she had almost killed her own son_. Anyone who does this for a living must be sick and twisted_ Maddie thought.

She smelt the clean sterile air as she walked into the room. Danny was the occupant in the room, it was quite big, and a bed in the middle of the room, the room was a shocking white colour and would blind anyone who lived their life in a dark bedroom… Sam.

Sam didn't care about the brightness of the room; her eyes were focused on the body lying in bed.

Danny looked deathly pale, his chest rising up and down on accord to some machine around the room, nothing to do with his own mind sending any messages to his lungs to breathe in and out. Bandages were found all over his torso and a mask over his face squirting puffs of air every couple of seconds. Danny was unconscious, but his face looked distressed like something was wrong, like he didn't want to be suffering like this.

Sam started to cry, so did Maddie. She carried on blaming herself for this, that it was her fault that Danny was in this state.

After a while Liz entered the room, Sam acted like she never saw her and just kept sitting next to Danny holding his hand.

"What took so long on the phone?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry, I was on the phone to Mom, she had to make sure everything was okay and that nothing else was happening. She's very protective, even though I am old enough to look after myself and I'm with you guys," Liz said returning to her unnatural way of life.

"Oh okay. Is she okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah she's fine. So hows Danny?" Liz asked acting concerned.

"The doctor said he should be okay, it will only take a while and she should be back on his feet in no time" Maddie said, a hint of happiness in her voice. She had a chance to make it up with Danny. When he woke up.

"Do they know when he should be waking up?" Liz asked. She had to find out this information for Samuel, then her job was done, she just had to keep an eye on the family.

"They said their not sure. They said he could wake up at anytime from now, to next Tuesday" Maddie said. She obviously hadn't thought about what she was saying since it was Sunday night.

"Anyway kids, I think it's time you guys were going to bed, you have school tomorrow" Jack said.

"Um, Mr Fenton, it's half past six in the night" Sam said worried.

"Oh yeah I though it said half past twelve. Silly me" Jack said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Dad" Danny said. Everyone looked for the source of the voice. They found Danny looking even paler; he looked really tired.

"Sorry Danny, did we wake you?" Sam asked.

"Nah" Danny said tired.

"Danny… I'm… Sorry… I… Didn't mean to argue with you!' Maddie sobbed into the bedclothes.

"It's okay" Danny said looking away. His eyes started becoming heavy again and he knew he had to go back to sleep, it was too long of a day, though he slept through most of it.

Danny smiled and drifted back off into his blissful sleep.

Maddie smiled, but not all of her wanted to smile. She had a bad feeling, and she didn't like it. She felt that something was going to happen to Danny, now that she got him back, something was odd about him. He didn't seem depressed like he usually was at the moment and he was speaking. Maddie wasn't expecting that. Especially since he just tried to commit suicide and he was okay about living. The world was becoming a confusing one for Maddie.

But it seemed like Sam had a lot on her mind, she had that look in her eyes again, like she was figuring it all out. What was she figuring out though? Liz looked a bit worried and happy at the same time. There was a lot of emotions and tension going through the room at the moment and someone was going to burst any moment. Maddie put her money on Sam; she had never been one to keep her temper in at the worst times. She would just shout it out so loud that people over the other side of the world could hear her.

It was funny watching it, but when you were on the receiving end it wasn't so funny. It was scary when she was shouting at you, especially since she's waring dark gothic things all the time. That would scare anyone who didn't know her.

Maddie smiled a bit, and then carried on looking at her son. She ran her fingers through his hair, like any mother would do when their child was in pain. Jazz was reading through a six-month-old magazine she had found whilst in the waiting room, she had resumed reading the six-month-old news. Tucker was looking at her odd, but looked away to mouth the word 'weirdo' to himself. Maddie let a small giggle escape her mouth.

She thought that Danny had made excellent friends and was happy for him, and if he hadn't gotten his ghost powers she was sure he would have led a good happy life and would have become very successful in the future. She wasn't so sure about his future at the moment though. With all that's going on, she didn't think anyone would have his future planned out. Except maybe Jazz.

Tucker picked up his PDA getting bored of sitting around just looking at Danny sleep. He was probably jealous that Danny got to sleep and he didn't. All of them would have to leave soon since visiting hours were nearly over. Kean and Paul had no idea what to do about this. They weren't sure to go with Maddie and Jack or stay here, or split up. So they came to the conclusion that Maddie and Jack would mind everyone and they would stay at the hospital and mind Danny.

Jazz felt kind of sorry for them having to wait here over night. They hadn't had a good night's sleep in probably about a month. Since they were telling Jazz about some other case they had to do before Danny's. Jazz felt some sympathy for them, but most of her mind was on Danny.

After about an hour of watching Danny sleep, a nurse came in to tell them that it was time to leave. Maddie signed, but nodded and gathered up some things and took everyone out of the room. The hospital hallways, there was something odd about them, they were quiet, no voices could be heard or any nurses having a quick gossip at break. Maddie ignored the growing feeling of fear in her stomach and carried on walking. Sam, Tucker and Jazz looking suspiciously around the place, making sure no one was following. The lights on above were flickering and probably needed changing.

Until suddenly all the lights went out.

"Shit" Sam said. "Where's a lighter when you need one?" She finished.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom" Danny shouted as he suddenly woke up. Something was odd as he looked around. He couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" Danny asked a bit of a quiver in his voice.

"Well, hello Danny. Had a nice time with out me?" A voice in the corner said. There was no denying who it was and it wasn't Vlad. It was Samuel. Danny's spine shivered under the thought of his name. Danny couldn't move either; all the tubes around him weren't letting him. Danny felt the familiar sensation of a cold hand running up his arm. Another load of shivers ran down his spine. He felt cold swear dripping down his face.

_Man where are the police when you need them?_ Danny thought

"I know what your thinking remember. Yeah, where are the police when they really are needed? I'll tell you, one of them works for me," Samuel said. Danny knew that voice and he feared it.

"Where are my parents?" Danny asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" Samuel said and detached one of Danny's tubes so that it beeped to alert the nurses that he was gone and that it could knock Danny out so that he would put up a fight. Not that he could in the state he was in. It was more of a reassurance.

Samuel picked up Danny and ran for it. His back up coming along.

"Do you have the child?" One of them asked.

"Yes, no go for the rest!" Samuel said as he carried on running to the van that was waiting outside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Danny felt his head shaking around a bit, his eyes were to heavy to open all the pain from the stab wound was rushing into his body; it made him want to shout out. But Danny's voice wouldn't come out. He felt someone play with his hair, who were they? They were sobbing.

"Please be okay Danny" It was the voice of Jazz Fenton. Did that mean that she was with Danny? Was everyone else there too?

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Well I hope you guys liked it, Review please. And dont kill me with anything but a pistol okay, I want to die with a fancy gun, and it seems fancy to me :D


	10. My Family and I

OKay, I'm here again (Waits for load groan, "Oh Gaara, it's her with her depressing stuff again" Lol xD Yeah I know) OKay, as you notice underneath (If it came up) There is a...a...LINE BREAK I mean like Oh My Gaara a line break. OKay so maybe I had a Jelly (Jello or whatever it's called the wobbly stuff) With fruit in it and I'm feeling the vibes Anyways enough from me and I decided to leave the poem out this time :O I know shocking, but like this you get more writing for your broadband/ Dial up money Before I go on again heres the chapter

* * *

Help me

Chapter 10,

My family and I…

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Well, this was a good start. We're sitting in complete darkness…we know one thing that's for sure; we've been kidnapped. Danny's here, but he's unconscious, I'm praying that nothing bad has happened to him. He wasn't the fittest person before we were kidnapped, Maddie's crying again. She has been since we found Danny in here. Jazz' is sitting next to him, stroking his hair and saying words of comfort which he obviously cant hear.

It's a bit obvious that Samuel did all this… only he would do something like this. I'm guessing that everyone else knows too.

* * *

(No POV)

Samuel and Liz and two unknown people were sitting in the front of the van Samuel was driving.

"I had no idea you could do it this fast!" One of the unknown people said.

"Yeah well, when I get my mind on the case I can do anything" Samuel smiled accepting his praise.

"And we can't forget Liz, she did so much over the last couple of days towards this" Said the other one of unknown people.

"Yes, thank you Officer Paul, your praise is never ending" Liz said.

"Yes, well it's the Chief here who you should be thanking. He gave you this opportunity," Paul said.

"Yes, thank you sir" Liz said.

"That's no problem, and this time, without the stupid parents looking for the kid we can finally finish him off" Chief said.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Liz asked.

"Go ahead" Chief said.

"What do you have against the boy?" Liz asked. She must have touched a nerve since the Chiefs face grew cold and unhappy.

"Let me tell you, I have something big against this kid…he has always been something I never liked, for reasons I shall tell you know. This is the reason I formed this…" Chief said.

(Flashback)

_Chief was walking down the street with his six year old kid. They were smiling and laughing whilst Chiefs daughter, Nelly, was telling him how she learnt how to count "big" numbers' in school the other day._

_There was a loud crash and the young ghost Kid Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton was thrown into a wall. This was a week since everyone had found out Danny Fenton and Phantom was the same person. The Chief admired the kid, he was the only kind of person he knew that would stand up for himself and was very brave. And his daughter was a big fan._

"_Nelly come here! It's not safe for you to wandering around when there's a ghost fight" Chief screamed as Nelly started walking away to the ghost kid who was dazed on the floor._

"_Not yet, I need to see if he's okay" Nelly said and started picking up the pace._

"_Nelly, get here, I'm ordering you to come here now as your father" Chief shouted._

_But he was too late; the big mechanical ghost had noticed the little girl walking away from the father. And took it as an opportunity, since the ghost kid was focusing more on the kid making signs for her to go back to her father, but the kid wasn't listening to Danny, or her father._

"_Kid, go back to your parents, you can't be here" Danny shouted and flew up to Skulker to finish off the fight only to be thrown back into another building and a couple of bricks fell off the building and they came hurtling down at Nelly. Nelly was in too much fear to move her legs. She was only six and she didn't know what she should do, it was like her mind was calling out for her to move but she couldn't, like her feet were glued to the floor._

"_KID MOVE!" Danny shouted, but it seemed like a slow motion thing to her as one of the bricks came down, she saw Danny Phantom flying towards her and then her world went completely blank._

"_Nelly, NELLY!" The Chief shouted at her daughter hoping for some response but the girl just laid there, blood pouring out of her head, a pool of blood slowly surrounding them. The ghost boy landing from his flight at the girl's side. Tears welling up in his eyes._

_But the chief, his eyes weren't full of sorrow, but of rage. His anger towards the "Hero of Amity" He was no hero in his eyes. Oh, how much he wanted to kill the Ghost kid for not getting to his daughter in time. That's when it came to him; he needed to avenge his lost daughter. The plan came to mind as if walking through a park. But there was no Nelly, and soon enough, there would be no Ghost Boy, he would live with all his other Ghost friends._

(End Flashback)

"Sir, that's horrible" Paul said.

"Yeah well, we had the funeral the next week and I found you lot and then two weeks later we had him" Chief said. "We almost finished him off, but his family found out where he was"

"I was having so much fun with him to" Samuel chipped in.

"Yeah, I think were all enjoyed him squirm" Liz said.

"You should have been there Paul" Samuel said.

"I would have loved to have been, but I had to keep my status as a officer up. That doesn't matter anymore though. I get to have a little fun of my own," Paul said smirking.

"Your not thinking of doing, what I think your thinking of doing, are you?" Samuel asked.

"Ew, no, but I have some mental things to torture him with" Paul said grinning again.

"You're a strange one I have to tell you that" Liz said.

"We're all strange, all of us here like causing pain to others," Paul said.

"Yeah so we can't speak very much" Samuel said.

"Are we almost there?" Chief asked.

"Yeah, about five minutes away" Samuel said.

"Where are we heading?" Liz asked.

"Nowhere in particular" Samuel grinned.

"Okay" Liz sighed defeated.

* * *

Danny groaned, not remembering what happened. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. 

"Danny!" Danny heard someone scream, and then he remembered.

"Ahh, where are we?" Danny asked.

"We're not sure, we're still driving" Danny recognised as the voice of Jazz.

"Okay" Danny said, and tried sitting up again, but still no mission accomplish.

"What's holding me down?" Danny asked.

"They tied you up Danny" Maddie cried.

"That's natural" Danny said, more to himself.

Danny couldn't see anything but black, it must have been night. His body was killing him, it was probably the lack of blood, any normal person might have died by now, but Danny didn't like thinking of himself as not normal. It wasn't normal to think like that. Danny heard quite a bit of sobbing going around the place and a bit of laughter._Why would anyone be laughing?_ Danny thought. Then it hit him; it probably was Liz and Samuel.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"Did…did…did Liz do all this to you? … The burn on your hand…the stabbing. You never did any of it did you?" Maddie cried.

"I'm not allowed to say" Danny said.

"But you are though, you've been kidnapped again Danny and they cannot tell you not to tell anything" Sam shouted.

"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" Liz shouted.

"I'm not allowed to say anything because" Danny said.

"Because what? Enlighten us Danny" Sam shouted.

"I can't say" Danny said quietly.

"You can be so frustrating Danny" Sam said and she looked towards the door. The van came to a sudden halt making everyone except Danny fall over.

"Your Lucky your tied up Danny" Jazz said trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Right you" Paul said pointing at Jazz.

"Paul?" Jazz asked. Paul ignored the question and carried on.

"Pick up the ghost kid and carry him to where ever we tell you to" He ordered, Jazz did as she was told and picked Danny up and walked out of the van. She wondered how she would be able to do this, with hardly any light guiding her way.

"The rest of you, follow Samuel" Paul ordered.

"Look who's being boss now" Samuel said laughing.

"Oh. Ha ha you're so funny" Paul said and shooed Samuel off to lead their captives to wherever they were.

"You, Jazz was it? You're following me. We have a special place for him" Paul said and Jazz followed. He led Jazz through a mess of darkness before reaching a little room; it was dimly lit from a little window. It looked horrible; Jazz wondered what they were going to do to Danny in this. Jazz wondered if she would see any of it happen, it wasn't on her priority list to see Danny get tortured.

"I want you to put Danny in those shackles" Paul ordered. Jazz nodded and walked over to the shackles, Danny had buried his face in his hands from witnessing what was happening. Danny was shaking like a leaf, Jazz softly put Danny on the floor and grabbed the chains that were attached to the wall and attached them to Danny's wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry Danny" Jazz whispered as she stood up. Danny just looked at the floor. He probably felt a little betrayed since Jazz was leaving him to have to deal with these thugs on his own.

"Good girl, now follow me I'll take you to the rest" Paul said and grabbed Jazz' arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jazz asked angrily.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough" Paul said as he led her to another small room. In the room, Sam, Tucker, Jack and Maddie sat, they all looked like they were awaiting punishment, but they weren't tied up like Danny.

"Why isn't everyone else tied up like Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Because" Paul said and threw her into the room and locked the door.

"Jazz, where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

"In some room down the corridor. They asked me to tie him up in shackles. I think Danny knew though what they were going to do" Jazz said.

"I think we all know, but our objective is to get out of here," Sam said.

"Our as in us and leave Danny? Or us with Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I think it would be a better way, if we got out ourselves and then came back for Danny" Sam said.

"So your willing to leave him behind?" Jazz asked.

"I am, since we can't get him out on our own" Sam said.

"But they'll probably take it out on Danny that we've left" Jazz said.

"That's a risk that we might have to take" Sam said.

"Since when did you become so cold hearted? Danny's your boy friend for Christ's sake" Jazz shouted.

"I have not become cold hearted, I'm thinking logically," Sam said.

"So thinking logically means leaving one of the troops behind?" Jazz shouted. She felt that she couldn't leave Danny behind; it was something that she would not do.

"Yes, that's what it means! I don't want to leave him behind either because he's my boy friend, but we have to get out of here to get some help" Sam shouted standing up.

"We don't even know where 'here' is," Jazz shouted standing up herself.

"I know that, but we can figure that out once we get out! I've thought about it non-stop since we got here, it's the only thing that makes sense" Sam said looking down on the floor.

"But it doesn't make sense to me. I think you've lost it Sam" Jazz shouted.

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down and get some rest" Maddie cut in before Sam had a chance to counter attack.

"Rest? How can anyone rest when they could be doing…doing bad things to Danny" Jazz shouted.

"I know that, just calm down" Maddie said. Jazz nodded and sat down on the cold hard floor. Jazz had no idea what to do with herself, was this how Danny felt?

* * *

Danny was sitting on his own, he could hear all of them arguing. He didn't like it, but it sounded like it was over since there was no screaming. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Sam had actually said something like that. It just didn't sound like something Sam would say. Was being captured getting the best of Sam? Danny looked out the small window opposite him. How he longed to be on the other side, to be able to tell the police that there was at least one traitor in there mix. 

The door slowly creaked open and Paul came in baring a whip.

"I got permission to do this first. Isn't it wonderful?" Paul asked rhetorically. He smiled at Danny's quiet attitude.

"Don't worry your little head off. Your friends aren't being left out" He said.

"What are you doing to them?" Danny asked for the first time anger obvious in his voice.

"Nothing, what I meant to say is that their watching all of this through a little TV I just put in there. They should be able to see everything," Paul said. Giving the whip a little crack, which sent shivers up Danny's spine.

Paul grabbed hold of Danny and ripped off his shirt and bandages.

"This should be a lot of fun" Paul said and whipped Danny across the chest. Then again, and again, and again. His chest was becoming numb with pain and Danny couldn't help but stifle a pain filled yell.

* * *

Maddie was listening to the screams of her youngest echo through the room. She had looked away from the screen as soon as he ripped off Danny's shirt. She couldn't stand his yells, so she covered her ears but the yells managed to etch their way into her head and she could hear them louder than before, Maddie started to sob uncontrollably into Jack's chest, whilst Jack just started at the screen wincing every time the whip connected with Danny's chest. 

Jazz was looking at the screen silent tears escaping her eyes, Sam the same. Tucker couldn't even bring himself to look up at the screen so he just stared at the floor and listened to the screams and the loud crack of the whip contact. Tucker was amazed that Danny had even lasted through all of this, even with his injury from before. Silent unknown tears running down his face.

* * *

Danny started to cough up blood as the pain continued to run through out his body. He started to cry as Paul raised the whip again. 

"Please, no more" Danny cried his voice breaking from all the screaming and pain.

"Why should I?" Paul asked slapping the whip down against Danny's cold bear chest. After that one Paul stopped and thought that there was enough done for a minute. He exited the room and laughed menacingly, oh how he had longed for this. This moment, he walked away.

Danny was left dangling off the wall, his chest throbbing, his whole body aching from pain and soft sobs escaping him. His soft tears landing silently on his blue jeans.

"Why is it always me?" He cried, before blissful darkness took over and all his pain was gone.

* * *

Sam was crying, trying to ignore Jazz and trying to ignore the sobs coming from Danny all at once. She knew she had to get him out of there, but getting him out of there without help was something that just couldn't be done. She had though of many possible ways. She had to think like she was in jail, being here was some sort of jail. Being in jail though wasn't something she could comprehend with, since she had never been taken to jail. Sure she was a rebel, but never got done for it though. 

She looked around the room, a lantern in the corner dimly lighted it, and there were five beds, one each. This was their forced home for a while. Sam's stomach growled, she was hungry, she hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon and it was now late the next day.

As if someone had heard her thoughts a plate of bread was pushed through a cat flap thing on the door. Sam looked up at the TV to see if Danny was getting anything, he was sitting up but his eyes were closed, no food was being pushed into him. _So they aren't feeding him either _Sam thought. She was angry at them, she grabbed a piece of bread and sat on one of the beds to think out a plan, a plan that would be so good that not even these people would figure out what they were up to.

As she finished eating her bread, she started to feel sleepy and she stifled a sub conscious yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Maddie said walking up to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm gonna" Sam said and lied down on the bed and instantly sleep took over. She was having a dream that, she and Danny were safe and Danny was like he always used to be. A huge hero complex, he was fighting the box ghost and they were having fun. Like the old times.

Sam wanted this to last forever, but she knew not all dreams became reality. As her dream turned into a nightmare of Danny with blood dripping out his eyes, like tears but they were red. He looked at Sam.

"Why did you run off Sam? You left me alone and they…they…killed me" Danny said and his figure was disappearing. Like he was running away, she tried running to him, but he didn't get any closer. Then he collapsed on the floor and Sam sat straight up from her dream. Cold sweat dripping off her body, she needed to change what she was thinking, she needed to get Danny out of here and fast, before he ended up like her dream

* * *

Yay, Another chapter of depressing torture anyways Review please and before I go on I'm going to go and leave you all decide on this chapter 


	11. The Question

Guys I cant say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. My little sister has been ill and I didnt get the chance to type anything. But here I am. Please dont expect much from this chapter. My brain is tired, I had to do this around doing homework. I have my music assessment on tuesday and I know the song I just cant play it fast enough. My life has just been a stress. But I hope you forgive me and this is enough rambling.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Help me

Chapter 11

The Question

(Danny's POV)

I was lying on the floor, blood streaming out of my chest, after they had whipped me. My chest throbbed for was seemed like hours. It still hurts now, but the people who are standing in front of me, they are the people. Not the people who captured me. They are the people I would have called family. Sure, I still do call them family, since they haven't done anything to me yet. Except Sam who wants to get away and leave me here, in this hellhole, which I have been sent to by the person, people love and call God. I thought she was my girl friend, but I changed my mind on that now, she's just a friend now, not even a best friend.

This is what happens to you if you ever become a super hero. It's not like some comic book you pick up and read and the good always over powers the evil. In real life it's something completely different.

It's something that no one ever wants to experience since I, Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton whish to say this. I am no longer a believer that there is a God out there, a God wouldn't have sent me to this place, he would have created a place where people were murdered and died hungry. He would have created a place of haven where people didn't have to be the super hero. Maybe this is my punishment for going into that portal; maybe this is the way God thinks I should live. In fear of never knowing what's around the corner.

I have no idea what to think on religious terms anymore, so I have stopped believing, I always thought I had these powers as a gift from someone who wanted me to do good. Like a messenger, but I was fatally mistaken, if I was one of these "Messengers" I wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured. I would have led normal life after saving the people from the asteroid. Maybe I should have just left it to hit the earth and we all died and the so-called "God" could have made a better planet. One, which he knew people would actually look, up at him and say thank you for making this place. We can't do that; we look up and say, why did you let it go this far? What did we ever do to you?

But I Danny Fenton thinks I am going to die soon, I know it's not impossible and its going to happen, and I wish sooner rather than later so I don't have to put up with this way of life.

This is my life, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

(No POV)

Soft sobs erupted from a raven-haired boy dangling off the wall by chains. He looked beaten, and pale, nothing to have eaten in days. His ribs showing through his tattered shirt, his strong muscular build making him look heroic, but the state of his body saying other wise.

Crusted red bloody cuts filling nearly every inch of his chest and back, from brutal whipping. The friends and family standing in front of the kid, looking down at him with some sort of disgust, their look not certain of disgust for the kidnappers or the boy hurt in front of them.

The mother with her soft, short red-ish brown hair, looking down at the kid, unknown tears welling up in her eyes, she had promised she wouldn't let it get to her. The sight of her child like this, it was worse than a nightmare, but there was an eerie feeling surrounding them, like some of them knew what was going to happen.

Sam, she still considered Danny as her boy friend, but she knew he didn't return it anymore, she remembered when they first walked into this room, Danny started crying out to them to help him and they could get out of here, but she ignored him, they were on orders not to help the ghost kid. This is what they were sentenced to. They had been told that they had to torture the kid, or their own lives were at stake.

(Jazz POV)

They walked into our room, I...I couldn't believe what they asked us at first, torture Danny or we die. It was something that we couldn't believe, Danny or ourselves. Of course, we all chose to torture Danny. What kind of people are we, we felt though that we had too, we couldn't help it.

Danny still doesn't know about it. He thinks we're just here to stare at him, we were told to wait for…them…to come back and then they would get started. They were obviously going to tell Danny, Danny was going to hate us for eternity if he found out, he would haunt us, if he didn't survive, who knows Dan might come back, we were all toast if that happened.

How long were they expecting us to just stand here? Danny must be catching on now, I just want to run up to him and let him out, he looks so miserable and I don't know what to do with him. If he ever comes out of this, he isn't going to be the same person as before, he's going to be completely different. Maybe not, maybe he will turn back into the Danny we knew before her was taken the first time. Only time will tell.

(No POV)

The door slowly creaked open and four people came in, all with a huge grin on their faces.

"Okay, let's start by introducing ourselves" Chief said.

"Okay, I'm Samuel Edwards, you obviously know that" Samuel said, he was standing the closest to the door.

"You know me as Liz Fenton, but really my name is Jordan Richards, surprised much, Liz is my code name" Liz said, more like Jordan.

"So are you a boy then?" Tucker asked.

"No I am not, I am a GIRL" Jordan shouted.

"Calm down, now, my name is, Tim Paul" Paul said.

"And I am chief, that is what you will call me and nothing else, my real name is John Hill, you know me as chief constable Hill from the police" Chief said.

"Wait, so that fits, how Samuel was able to come out of police custody" Jazz said after a moment's silence.

"Yes, that is how it went" Hill said.

"But now, it's time for us to tell Danny about this little secret" Paul said.

Danny instantly looked up. "What's that?" Danny asked.

"Ohhh, just a little something, maybe it's not for me to say, maybe your friends should say" Samuel said.

"No, I want you to say" Danny said with the only defiance he had left.

"Well you asked for it, don't blame me when you cry after what your parents have agreed to do" Paul said.

"Your parents, family, friends, what ever you call them, had a very difficult decision, they had to choose between, you or them, torture you, or dying, if you look up at them, its ever so obvious what they chose" Samuel said.

"Yeah, so obvious they chose to torture you over dying" Hill said.

"How nice of them" Jordan said.

"Yes it is, something you usually don't see in this kind of people. You usually see people sacrificing themselves over someone, but I was surprised" Paul said.

"No they didn't, they didn't choose that" Danny whimpered.

"Of course they did, look how greedy people have become now," Samuel said.

"I wont, they aren't like that" Danny shouted. Sam felt hot tears sliding down her face.

"You need to grow up ghost kid, of course they chose you over themselves. It's just the way people role these days" Samuel.

"Enough of this, let's just get down to business" Hill said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Samuel apologised.

"Hmmmm, I think we should start with the girl-friend, what about you guys?" Paul asked.

"I agree, the girl friend could be a major breakthrough," Samuel said.

"Yeah, but we want to have fun, before we get to the good stuff, I suggest maybe, the best friend" Hill said.

"That's a good point, I want to have some fun before he's completely gone" Paul said.

"Yeah, me too" Samuel said.

"You had tones of fun last time" Paul said.

"Yeah, well, what about Jordan then? She had fun too," Samuel said.

"Yeah, I got to sit with him and mentally torture him, fun beyond belief" Jordan said sarcastically.

"Can we just get on with it, use the African-American boy," Hill shouted.

"Yes sir" They all said. Samuel walked over to Tucker, he smiled evilly down at Tucker which sent shivers down Tucker's spine, Tucker did not in anyway like this guy, _No wonder Danny was depressed after spending a couple of days with this guy_ He thought. He knew deep down that he shouldn't be thinking like this, he had just agreed to torture his best mate. He was wondering if Danny still called him a mate.

Samuel grabbed hold of Tucker's arm tight, and thrust a whip into chest.

"Use this" He said plainly and walked back over to the rest, his grin, widening at the sight in front of him.

"Ummm, okay. Do I just hit him with this?" Tucker asked dumbly.

"What do you think you do with it? Wrap it around his arm? Of course you do that, and if I find out you were holding back, we'll do it two times as hard and double the time to you" Jordan said.

"What happens if I refuse?" Tucker asked, feeling confidence coming back to him, even though now was not the time.

"We'll whip you three times as hard and then kill you" Hill said angrily. He was acting like a three year old who hadn't got his ice cream yet.

"Danny I don't want to hurt you-"

"Just do it Tuck, it's for your own good. Now you'll do as your told. This is your friend talking. I can take it" Danny cut him off.

"No Danny I can't" Tucker cried.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because you're my friend" Tucker shouted.

"Great, well then, I'm asking you as a friend, to get it over with. Do you want to die?" Danny asked.

"No of course I don't want to die" Tucker said.

"Well it's your only way out then, isn't it?" Danny said.

"Fine then. But just let me say. I'm sorry" Tucker said approaching Danny. He didn't look back at the rest of them. Too ashamed that he'd betrayed them all, he felt too guilty to even look at Danny.

"It's okay Tuck. Even if I do die here, I'll always look after you, just from up in heaven. If that's a real place" Danny said.

"Don't say that Danny" Sam shouted from behind. Danny put his head down and braced himself for what was going to happen. Danny could see Tucker dark silhouette, Danny could just sense that Tucker was wavering whether he should take the punishment or should Danny, even after all the protest Danny had put up, Tucker still didn't want to do it.

Danny looked up only to see Tucker's tear stricken pace. Tucker shook his face in an attempt to get the tears away from his face. His facial expression changed, he looked more violent, most likely because he was just about to hurt his best friend. This is something Danny was going to be sure would never get to the press. That's if he ever got out of here.

_1…2…3_ Danny counted in his head, and bam the whip came smashing on his chest. It wasn't as hard as it looked. Tucker was probably doing this for Danny, but he knew the consequences of not hitting Danny as hard as he could. Or was it that Danny was just numb from pain from last night? Paul obviously picked up on this.

"Harder" He shouted across the room.

"Tucker you know what they'll do to you. Just hit me," Danny shouted at Tucker. It was like the driving force in Tucker, he hit Danny with all his might. Six no seven times, Huge tear drops coming out of his eyes. He was crying, "I'm sorry" all the way through it. Danny didn't remember anymore. He just saw the blackness of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Danny" Tucker screamed as he ran and hugged the bleeding body. He looked worse for wear. Tucker didn't know what he was feeling, some part of his actually liked the hitting of Danny, but his crying and feeling of guilt crushed those feeling in a mail box never to be opened again.

"Step away from him" Samuel shouted.

"Why should I?" Tucker shouted crying. Everyone was a little taken back by Tucker's outbreak.

"Because I told you too" Samuel said kicking Tucker in the ribs.

"That's enough. Take them all back to their room" Hill ordered. Jordan, Paul and Samuel nodded and pushed the family and friends out of the room. Leaving Danny dangling on the edge of the wall, blood trickling onto the floor. Maddie was hoping and praying that all of this would end soon. That this was all somehow a dream whilst she was waiting for Danny to come around. None of this had ever happened. That she had not just watched Danny's best friend hurt Danny. That Danny's blood was dripping onto the floor.

She closed her eyes and fell onto her bed as she walked into her room, like this was her prison. It is her prison, her prison until the day she dies. Her body will become her prison once she gets out of here._Maybe this is how Danny felt_ Maddie thought to her. She felt her eyes becoming heavy and the world around her fade to black.

Maddie was at the seaside with Jack, Jazz and Danny. Danny was just seven, the day he almost drowned in a puddle by the sea. Maddie smiled to herself. Watching Danny run along the sea front. Kicking water at Jazz and Jazz shouting at him for kicking water at her when she was studying the seaweeds. Danny shouted something back, something like "Who wants to study at the sea, your meant to have fun," He said it in a usual seven year old voice, all the words not pronounced properly. Though Jazz had tried teaching him to talk properly, she failed. Once minute she was laughing at them arguing, next she heard Jazz shouting for her help. Danny had fallen in the puddle; he had tripped over a rock and went falling in headfirst. He was panicked and didn't know what to do. Maddie ran up as fast as she could and pulled Danny out.

This was one of the worst feeling Maddie had, had in all her life. She looked down at her newly rescued son. His head soaking to the seem, his breathing short and raspy. She hugged him; she hugged him tighter than she had to anyone in her life.

Maddie awoke with a start. A feeling of uncleanliness washed over her. She felt dirty, there was a cold sweat all over her body. She heard the door close around her. She whirled around, feeling a cold breeze at the bottom of her neck, she looked down and the top of her jumpsuit was undone, she quickly did it back up and laid back down on the bed. The TV was on and Danny's faint moans were coming from the speakers. Maddie felt relived that he was okay. She looked around the room. It was dark and everyone was sleeping. Tucker was whimpering a bit, but no more noises could be heard except Jacks ghost rambling in his sleep.

Maddie lied back down and fell back to sleep, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit worried about going to sleep. She knew something must have happened whilst she was sleeping. Nobody in their right mind would sleep in these conditions something must have been up. Maybe they were all drugged to sleep. Maddie still felt dirty and unclean. Like a struggle that she never struggled with. Like someone had done something to her, like someone had been on her.

Maddie couldn't remember any of this though. Maybe she was drugged too, maybe this was part of their plan. Maddie shot up and look up at the screen, the sound had been turned off and Jordan and Samuel were leaving the room. Maddie heard their footsteps getting closer, she didn't care if they walked into here and saw her awake, she would stand up to them.

Maddie heard them talking on the way past. Jordan said something like "Did you see … face… when…happened" Maddie couldn't quite catch the rest. She was too scared to think of what they might have done. She heard more footsteps coming up to them and another voice sounding.

"Have you done the nightly check?" It was the voice of Hill.

"Ohh, yeah. And we have a bit of fun for ourselves" Jordan said.

"Did you ask him?" Hill asked.

"Yes we did" Jordan said.

"What did he say?" Hill asked.

"Maybe here isn't the place to say, we have a eavesdropper" Samuel said.

"Oh right. The Mother?" Hill asked.

"Yes it's the Mother. You can sense it, cant you?" Samuel said.

"Yes it is a bit obvious now that you mention it" Hill said.

"Goodnight Mrs. Fenton" Samuel shouted and Maddie fell into her bed and closed her eyes and wished to go to sleep. _Danny, what did they ask you?_

* * *

I hope you like it. Review Please. I gotta go, I'm watching Daniel Radcliffe on this World war show on ITV. He's smoking at the moment. They just had him in his boxers, then nothing but they didnt show it... review please._  
_


	12. Danny Tell Me

Hey guys, you can kill me again for being late. But I wasnt as late as last time. I only got to update today is because I'm home ill with Gaara knows what. I have a bad back, bad head(Yesterday), sore throat and a bad elbow(I know random) But I got the time to update now. Whilst my mum is in work. Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

Help Me

Chapter 12,

Danny tell me.

Danny, he's your average kid, right? Yeah, totally. He only has ghost powers, been asked a question, taken into a evil group of people and been tortured on. Right? That isn't so bad. He's Danny, he lives with this kind of stuff all the time, right? His own choice.

This is where Danny regrets his choice. Wondering if keeping his ghost powers a secret. Not doing anything with them, but for himself. He let the goodness take over and this is where it got him. In some place, which he didn't even know, with his friends and family torturing him. The torturers standing on the side laughing as he cried, moaned and sobbed.

The thing that hit him the most though, was what they asked him. It wasn't a strange question. It was pretty serious. It included some sick things, things that Danny didn't like to think about. It's the kind of thing you only see on soap operas'

* * *

It was the same beginning as yesterday. Danny dangled half dead on the wall, his friends and family standing above him, giving him sympathetic looks. Danny knew they were telling the truth. He had convinced himself of that. Now though, he looked at them with the same look they were giving him, even though he was the one who was feeling the pain. He knew something though, something which none of his friends or family would agree with him for doing.

This was certain, his Mom, Maddie, she would tare the world apart if she knew. His Dad, Jack might have actually matured a bit if he knew. He was being forced to tell them though. The way to tell them though. He can't just say it to them up and front. It was like going up to his friends and saying "Hey guess what, I'm dying, don't worry though, I'll mind you from heaven. If that place exists anyways" Danny smiled at his thoughts.

He had a feeling that his Mum was suspicious. She kept eyeing him suspicious then looking over to the so-called Jordan. Man she was the worst. She had forced Danny into agreeing and he felt that he had to. They promised to leave his friends and family alone afterwards.

His Mum though. That's what was worrying him. She looked pale, her hands were put obviously protectively in front of her body. Quiet tears running down her face. Danny hated seeing her like this. He was meant to be the Hero, the one who was able to save everyone and come out smiling. He wasn't one of those though. He sat around moping all the time.

If he knew this was going to happen, he would have been nicer to everyone. Not being moody and unacceptable to them. He turned his mind off of the subject and looked up at them as the door creaked open again for the first time today. The torturers walked into the room without a care in the world. Like they were walking into some café or something.

"All here already? How awesome" Paul said.

"You know the police is going to find us and get us out" Sam said.

"You really think that?" Samuel asked.

"'Course I do" Sam shouted.

"Really? Aren't you the think one. How are they going to find you? Without any leads or authorisation from the chief?" Paul laughed.

"What about Kean then? He'll find us" Sam shouted.

"Really? He's too much of a goodie-goodie to go out without anything" Paul laughed.

"I hate you" Sam said venomously.

"I love you too" Paul said.

"Oh ha-ha" Sam said.

"I always knew that was funny" Paul said.

"Enough, let's get on with this" Hill said.

"Right, sorry sir. Oh, Danny don't you have something to say?" Paul asked.

"Not yet" Danny said tiredly.

"Fine, lets just get this over with" Jordan sighed looking at her nails. Sam had other thoughts though.

"Danny, what did you want to say to us?" Sam asked.

"No yet I said, just lay off would ya" Danny said. Sam looked upset, but kept a straight face, Danny could see it in her eyes that she was upset with the way he had acted.

"Let's get this show on the road" Paul said.

"Yeah, we have already chosen whose gonna be torturing next" Jordan chuffed.

"It's going to be…Sam Manson" Samuel said.

"Is this some sort of game show or something?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but here you go" Jordan said, handing Sam a knife. "That's all ya have to do is stab him four times, any way you like" She finished.

"So glad that you know what your doing" Sam said. She looked at Danny, their eyes met, but Danny didn't say anything. Sam thought about pleading, but she remembered with Tucker, Danny just told him to do it. Sam walked closer to Danny.

"I'm sorry" Sam said and stabbed Danny right in his gut. He coughed up some blood, but looked up at Sam with eyes that said 'just finish it'. Blood was pouring out of Danny's stomach like a river flowing into a sea. The sea was slowly forming at the end of Danny's legs. Sam cried and quickly got it over with. On the last one, she went for the arm, but something happened. Jordan grabbed her arm and slapped Sam's hand with the knife across Danny's head. Danny screamed, but he screamed at the back of his throat, like he was trying to hold in his pain.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. Danny looked up at Sam. Blood was dripping out of Danny's eyes. The only life left in his eyes, was the fear he was experiencing here. Sam fell to her knees and cried. She cried so hard she threw up. Danny had started crying too, the blood and tears mixing on his face. Sam looked up at Danny, Danny was in the same state as he was from her dreams.

Her dreams. Were they a vision of the future? Had anyone else had a dream like this? Danny coughed up some more blood, adding to the sea next door to him. Sam got up and ran at Danny and hugged him, he winced, his hot blood touching Sam's t-shirt. She sobbed, and sobbed. _No wonder Danny was like he was_ Sam thought.

An idea came to Sam, maybe she could get him out. She sat up and looked Danny in the eyes. Danny looked so confused. Sam thought by doing this, whatever Danny had to tell them he wouldn't have to anymore. She found the cuffs, the ones sorely digging into Danny's wrist from when he was dangling off the wall. Sam didn't care who was watching. She tried unbuckling the cuffs, but it wasn't working.

"What are you doing Sam?" Danny asked.

"Getting you out of here" Sam said.

"You cant Sam" Danny said.

"I can do whatever I want, thank you" Sam said.

"No you cant though. I agreed" Danny said.

"You agreed to what? What did you agree to Danny?" Sam cried letting go of the cuffs.

"I can't tell you yet. I've already said that" Danny argued back.

"But you can tell me, I'm not going to think any different of you" Sam cried.

"You are though, your saying that and you don't even know what I agreed to" Danny cried.

"I might not know, but I do know that I wont change my mind about how a feel and think about you" Sam cried.

"Your turning on the water works. I think you should go" Danny said looking at his bloody knees.

"Where am I supposed to go Danny? Back to the cell I'm supposed to call home now?" Sam argued.

"Yes that's where you're supposed to go. I can't deal with this arguing anymore," Danny said.

"Fine, but tell that to the people you made a deal with, not me" Sam said, she got up and walked to stand next to Jazz and Tucker who had both been watching the heated argument like it was better than any show they could find on TV.

"I made the deal to protect you, Tucker and my family. I wouldn't have accepted otherwise. Think a bit more Sam, because I might not be around to help you anymore" Danny said.

"You are not going to die Danny. I promise we'll find a way out before that happens. Before any of us die," Sam said.

"Yeah, this is not the place to die, Danny. We're also too young to die" Tucker added in his usual Tucker self, like no one but them were there and talking.

"Okay, that is enough chit chat. How about you lot go back to your 'home' and we'll come and get you when your friend is ready to fess up" Jordan said. Sam, Tucker and Jazz lead the way, Jack and Maddie trailing behind. Maddie was crying, even though she didn't know it. She was.

Once they were thrown back into their cell a rotten loaf of bread was thrown into them. They ate it, like they had never eaten anything in their lives. It was gone in five minutes. They watched Danny over the TV screen; he was having a conversation with Hills Gang. He looked odd talking to them he looked somewhat relaxed. They couldn't hear anything. Even the shouting was a faint noise, something in the distance.

They watched as Jordan slapped Danny across the face. Maddie turned her head and instantly felt queasy. She felt like someone had tipped her organs upside down. _Wow, I haven't felt something like that, since before I knew I was having Danny_ Maddie thought. Then it came to her, last night. Someone was leaving the room everyone else was sleeping. The dirty feeling Maddie had last night came back to her. Maddie began to panic. _I can't be…be…pregnant! No that's not right, I would have remembered something._ Maddie thought hastily.

(Maddie's POV)

How am I going to tell them? How am I going to admit the fact that I could have been…been raped? Is this what Danny agreed to? It's for our own good? Ha, my butt. If he told them that they could do that to me…he better wait 'til we get outta here. I'm going to shout at him so much.

I look around the room; everyone's eyes are on Danny. Their eyes are so full of wonder. Sam's eyes are of worry; she's probably worrying about whatever Danny agreed to, at this moment in time. I couldn't give a damn. My eyes are turned away from the TV. I don't want to look at that detestable face on the other end. The person who I raised up to be the person he really is. He did that; he became Danny Phantom. Like any other kids dream to become a superhero like in the comics.

That kind of stuff though, that doesn't happen in the real world. They only happen in comic books, fictional characters. I hate them all; I hate them all because my son is one of those. He's living his life like a comic book. He needs to realise life isn't like a comic book. He needs to realise his actions have consequences.

I should have brought him up in a different way, the way I brought up Jazz. To be smart and intelligent. I really thought Danny would follow in her footsteps the way he was going. He changed after his accident in the lab, after he became a half ghost. His life and everyone around his changed. I want to prevent things like this from ever happening again. Maybe after I get out and the rest of us. Even if Danny does die, people will become more aware of the situation we're in know. They can't help but idolise the person with unnatural abilities, people with abilities they can only have.

Maybe Danny likes to keep people on the edge about what he does or does not do. He must have done it so many times he's used to it by now. With all the lying he did when he had his secret.

I've looked around the room; everyone seems so infatuated with Danny being slapped and beat. Like its some sort of soap you see every night on the TV. Then it comes to me. Maybe I should ask them about last night, just not tell them about what I found out.

"Hey, you guys. Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked. I tried to make it sound as casual as I could. I don't think they bought it.

"I don't know. Why'd you ask?" Jazz said.

"I don't know, I don't remember what I did last night" I replied.

"Hmm, oh yeah. You fell asleep. Then umm, we all fell asleep," Sam said. There has always been something not gothic about her. Though she will deny not being a Goth. She isn't on the outside. I think she's scared to show that she's grown up and isn't a Goth anymore. She's happy with Danny, so how much of a Goth can she be? Or am I just thinking old school?

I turn my head back at the TV, not to raise any suspicions. Though I'm not actually watching it

* * *

(Still Maddie POV)

Everyone has started drifting off to sleep now. I'm glad it gives me some time to think. I need to know what's going on. I cant rest until I have at least some sort of idea what's going on. Hmmm, I wonder. If what Danny's agreement has got anything to do with me. Probably not. Actually it might actually. Being his mother and all.

I feel like I'm stuck between feelings. Part of me hates Danny, the other part feels love for him, the motherly part reaching out for him, but not getting anywhere. Like a door that's getting further and further away.

Sam seamed a bit off this morning, when she was set to torture Danny. Like she saw something in Danny that none of us did. She broke into tears for no apparent reason. Tucker did that too though, but he wasn't as bad as Sam. Must be because Sam's a girl. I don't know, but something happened today. She's probably worrying about Danny.

I feel sorry for her. I think she loves Danny more than I do, I don't know. I don't think this is the right thing for a human to go through whatsoever. Even if Danny isn't a proper human. He is somewhat and has the same rights as humans.

I'm so confused I don't know what to think, what to feel. Is life really meant to be this confusing? I hope not. Sometimes, when Danny used to cry when he was little, when he was ill and wouldn't shut up when he was a baby. I sometimes used to wish I never had another kid, but I used to look at his face and he used to be so cute. How anyone could have wanted to get rid of him was beyond me.

He still has that face. Even though, he's grown up and going to be going away soon. It's just something you cant say it's going to be easy to say 'Okay' to. I'm going to have to put up a fight.

But suddenly I feel so sleepy. I think I might just go to sleep now. I took another look at the TV and saw that they were leaving the room, except one person. It was still with Danny. I think it was the girl. What's her name Jordan I think? She's lying on Danny. My stomach jolts and I run to the TV screen. Phew, it's not what I thought it was, but it's something quite serious. She's kissing my son. I start tot cry. Warm tears running down my face.

* * *

(Maddie's POV still)

I was woken with another jolt. Last night's events still flashing through my head. I felt weak and vulnerable. We were stalked into Danny's room. It feels earlier than yesterday.

"Well hello. Your Danny has finally decided that now is the time to tell you about what he agreed to" Paul said.

"Really?" Sam asked she obviously didn't believe them.

"Yes really. Ask him yourself" Paul said. We all looked at Danny for the first time. He looked so depressed about telling us. I felt for him, but at the same time I didn't. It's confusing.

"Yeah I decided to tell you guys" Danny said, there was no emotion in the way he said that. Suddenly the room felt hot and the floor seemed very interesting.

"Well then…" Paul urged. His face looked like it was about to burst with excitement.

"I'm getting to it. I just need the courage to tell them" Danny said looking at the floor.

"Hurry up with it then. They need to know" Paul said. His voice raising a little from excitement.

"Okay…well…umm...you…umm-" Danny started.

"Get on with it and stop stuttering" Jordan shouted. She had just walked into the room.

"Yes Miss, well…you…see…there's this thing…y'know?" Danny said.

"No I don't know Danny, tell me" Sam said.

"And I'm getting round to it" Danny said.

"It can't be that hard" Sam finished, but she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"It can't be that hard? It can't be that hard? Oh, I'll tell you it's hard. I had to make a decision. A decision you would never have to make. You know why? Because your not a freak who gets kidnapped and tortured! You don't have to make the choices over the fate of your best friend. Do you Samantha Manson? No I thought not. Have you ever made the decision to go with the torturers so that you lot can go home? No I didn't think so" Danny shouted.

"Wait a minute. You chose to go with the torturers to save us?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes" Danny said. He'd returned to his quiet state now. But I was mortified, and it raised a million questions in my head. What did my rape have anything to do with this? Why has Danny done this? Will he ever be my son again?

* * *

Dun Dun DUN. Lol, I had no idea where to end this. I had like another 10 lines in my mind. But those can wait till next update. Which wont be until I dont know. When I have the chance probably. I should start it though on Sunday. But that doesnt mean it will be up on Sunday. Depends on if I better or not. It's more like if I can get my lazy butt to type. Review please 


	13. Gone

Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I found out what was wrong with me I had a...Virus. Lol, I still got it too, I felt bad though about not updating. I hope ya'll like this chapter though. It's a bit longer than the last one and the one before that and so on. Anyway Enjoy...

* * *

Help me

Chapter 13.

Gone….

(Sam's POV)

We all just stood there shocked, sure Danny had always had a hero inside him, sacrificing himself for the well being of others. It's what he does everyday, but this time it's different. He had never actually agreed to something like this before. There must be something more to it than he's letting on. There has to be.

I really want to find out, so I take in a deep breath ready to ask, but Maddie beats me to the question that I so richly want to find the answer to.

"What does that mean Danny? Tell me?" She asks her voice obviously choking up.

"Just give me some time to figure out how to say it" Danny said. I can't believe him; he still wants more time.

"You've had enough time, just tell us Danny" I say, thank God, I got it off my chest.

"Okay, so you obviously know what's been going on if you've been looking at the camera thing that's in your room…" Danny said slowly.

"Wait! You knew about that?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes, now let me continue before I change my mind" Danny said. Tucker just nodded, his whole body shaking.

"So, I agreed to go with Jordan and the rest, it's a deal, I had no choice. They were willing to let you guys go, but I had to stay their captive. I had to stay here and continue with the torture…you know me guys. Come on don't give me that look. I had no choice, it was this, or they were going to kill you guys…I didn't want that to happen. Since I've been here I've realised things. You guys are more important to me, than me getting away. I would rather be put into slavery, than going home alone, with no family or friends to be with. It just doesn't seem right" Danny said. I was on the verge of tears. It's just a thing where you can clearly see him standing up telling us. He's not though. He's dangling off a wall, I don't know how to answer him, and I still don't fully get what he's going on about.

He's decided that he's going to go into slavery so that we can be free. No, it can't be that. I think that slavery was like an example of what he could get into. I think he meant more torture, but with less of n evil sign. I look around to see Maddie; she's as pale as a ghost. I feel sorry for her; she's been acting all so strangely at the moment. I could cry for her, let my tears fall, but what would that accomplish crying for the mother of the child who is giving up his life for the people he cared about. He's 15 Goddammit (I'm taking that he's around 15 by the end of the series). He shouldn't have to make choices like this. He should live a normal carefree life. I feel so guilty now. I was the one who convinced him to go into that stupid portal in the first place. I was the one who convinced him he needed his powers when he got rid of them. Maybe I should have left him and got on with my life.

I didn't though, I had to put my own ideas into him and make him think that he needed to go through stuff like this. I convinced him that he needed this and now he's paying for it and not me. Look at him the poor…I can't think of a word. He's covered in blood and hanging on by an inch to life. If it wasn't for his never ending will and ghost powers he would probably be dead by know.

Something snaps me out of my thoughts though. It was the voice of Jordan.

"There is something you left Mr. Phantom" Jordan sniggered.

"What's that?" Danny said, though I think he knew half of what she was saying.

"Mr. Phantom-" I cut her off.

"Call him by his name, he's no 'Mr. Phantom' to you" I shouted.

"But you are wrong there. You see you are now officially Danny's ex-girlfriend. He's found other women. By, other women, I mean, me" She laughed. I couldn't believe these words. No, she was defiantly lying.

"Danny, tell me she's lying" I cried.

"I can't Sam, I'm sorry, it's true, it was part of the deal" Danny said, he looked away with all the strength he had; he winced as he did it. It just made me cry even more. I wanted to go down there and help him. He's barely conscious at the moment, just by looking at his face it has 'I'm in pain' written all over it. He's pale, there's blood all over him, marks, bruises. I would love to take his place at the moment. I would really love to, free him from his pain.

"There's another part to it though. Two, technically speaking" Jordan laughed.

"Wait! What? I thought there was only that _one_ other thing," Danny shouted as loud as he could, but it came out barely over normal talking lever, his voice cracking under strain.

"It's not what's. It's something that we did behind your back, because we knew you wouldn't agree to the deal if you knew about this part of the deal" Jordan said. It was really confusing what she just said. I don't even know what she meant. What I want to know is what's going on. She finally carried on.

"The part that Danny knows is that he and I are going to get married" There was a sudden silence, every eye in the room on Danny who was still trying so hard to look away and try not to cry.

"The second part is…" Even Danny looked for this one; he wanted to know what they did behind his back.

"That, you Mother Mr Phantom, is going to be the donor of our first child" There was an eerie silence. Nobody could believe what she had just said. Not even Maddie. We all wanted answers. Danny had a face of pure horror, his eyes flashing from green to blue, he was too week to maintain power. Most of his cuts had reopened he had moved suddenly when he's heard and there was blood pouring everywhere, a mixture of green and red blood. It was a bloody mess. He was wincing by know. Maddie had a face that was whiter than a ghost, what I really wanted to know though, was what they meant.

Luckily my question was answered. I could swear that someone was reading my mind. Whenever I wanted an answer they had it ready, maybe it was written all over my face or something.

"Do you guys want to know what we mean? Of course you do. You don't know it yet, but Maddie is pregnant. I had the pleasure of being the sperm donor. You guys remember that night when you just felt all so tired and went to sleep. Well that wasn't really your mind at work, it was this drug that we put in the air before you guys got back to your room, so the second you entered that room it got into your lungs and Kablam you all wanted to sleep. It was the kind that put you into a heavy sleep, I can't remember the name, it was something long and to be honest with you I never really did pay attention to Kean when he was talking about the drugs they used. This one caught my eye though and I remembered it. And before you knew it I had, had sex with your beloved mother or friend. Remarkable isn't it? The things that are around these days" Paul said. I couldn't believe it; I don't think Maddie could either. Jack this is the first time I've seen him show any emotion during this thing besides anger. He was furious now though.

The one thing that occurred to me though, was how were they going to get the baby off Maddie though, if she's going home with us? There have been a lot of things that have been confusing me at the moment though. It must be lack of sleep and food. Speaking of food I'm starving, I can't wait to get out of here. I was snapped from my thoughts again though, by the quiet voice of Danny. Weird I was expecting Jack to say something.

"Why?" He just said quietly.

"Why? That's all you can manage?" Jordan asked him, almost in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, that's what I asked. Why? Why did you do it?" Danny cried.

"Because" She just said.

"Because! That's all you people can say. There must be something seriously wrong with you lot. She's my mother for crying out loud. How could you do this to her?" Danny cried.

"You really want to know?" Paul asked.

"Yeah" Danny cried. His tears welding up with the blood on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you should have done it in school, I'm shocked by how much they teach you these days" Paul said.

"You see young Danny, it's when Paul's di…" Tucker soon cut her off.

"Please, we already know that, we just want to know _why_ you did this to her" Tucker said, covering his ears. At least he was trying to lift the atmosphere of darkness that hung around here.

"I knew that, I was just messing with you…it's because Jordan wanted a child for when Danny and her were married," Paul said.

"Well why couldn't you have gotten Jordan pregnant then?" I screamed.

"Because, she didn't want any stretch marks on her stomach" Paul said.

"Why don't you shut up and let her speak for herself?" I shouted. I don't know what was coming over me. I was shouting for Maddie. Danny's mother. And Danny wasn't saying a word; he looked as if he was dwelling on what had been said to him.

"Ok, I will speak for myself. Well, let me see. I couldn't have a child with Danny at his age. That would go under the Category of under age sex," Jordan said. What a joke.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"No, not one bit" She answered. So this nut, can torture a guy, but she can't have under age sex with that person, I'll voice that to her now.

"So you can torture him, but you can't have sex with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know how the kids will turn out. I don't want to give birth to little freaks. You get my point. I don't want my kids, to go around mutated because their father is a freak" Jordan said, what a selfish woman she is. How can Danny have agreed to marry her? He must be out of his mind; the blood loss must be getting to him.

"So how are you going to get the baby then? You can't get it when it's inside of Maddie" I say.

"You confused little brat, we have got a way" Jordan said.

"She is not going to be leaving, she's staying with us, and she is going to treated with the upmost care," Jordan said.

"Has this been your plan from the start? You deliberately let Danny go, knowing that he would be depressed, then you sent in Jordan to 'attempt' to kill him, to make it look like he was suicidal, but I don't believe that anymore. I think you guys threatened Danny into being 'depressed'; you made him the way he was. Whilst you infiltrated his life and got us ready for this moment. You had every move we made planned out. It's like you guys saw into the future and saw this happening," I said.

"Give the girl a Kit Kat, she actually figured out what we were up to, but you missed on some points" Paul said.

"What the fact that, you probably did something to Danny the first time he was with you. That you got him to marry into an abusive relationship. So that he would be so scared…Oh My Gosh…you people are evil. You tried to get him so beaten up and scared that he would do anything for you. In fear, like steal, hurt and probably even go as far as to rape someone…That's what all of you were trying to do" I said. Realisation hit me, really hard. I was being literal; something hit me on the back of my head and my world faded to black as I felt myself hit the cold hard floor. _Now I know how Danny must feel…_

(Danny's POV)

I never believed in many things before I got my ghost powers. But, lying here like I am now, it's made me realise something. Never to believe the people who have kidnapped you. Okay, maybe that seemed a bit, you know on the cliché side. But it's true. I made a deal with them, but they already had it all planned out. I can't believe it. If I weren't tied to the wall, or if I wasn't in so much pain I would beat them all to a pulp, but I can't go back on the deal now. They've threatened me if I break the deal.

They threatened me, that they would kill my family and friends if I got out of this. So what if my mum's pregnant again, and my 'fiancé' is going to steel her baby, at least they're not dead. Oh, what's the point? There is no happy side to this. I'm going to be put into a marriage soon where I'm going to be beaten shitless. My life is going to become a complete and utter hell. At least they haven't started telling Mom, Dad or Jazz to beat me yet.

I've tried moving, but I think I have a broken neck or something, well it hurts whenever I try to move my neck. I'm hungry and I'm hurting. I can't believe that this is happening to me. It's not fair, why can't my life sometimes be like a normal person's. They all look up to me as the flawless hero. News flash to them, I ain't a flawless person. I'm just Danny Fenton on the inside and I'm being forced to marry someone I don't want to. Who knows what she'll do to me. I just don't want to think of it. Everyone has started leaving; I think Sam's outburst has scared them off for a while. Or is this the beginning of the end for me? And my Mother? They say they're going to treat her like a God. Is a God for them someone tied up and being beaten? No, I don't think they'd do that to her, since she's so precious. Are we going to be moving out of here? Going to somewhere else? Since they are getting rid of Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dad, so they'll know where we are then. Or does letting them go to them mean put them in a box and abandon them. They better keep to their promise and our deal.

My head hurts from thinking too much, I can't look up, there's some light coming in, it makes me feel dizzy looking up at the light. Who knew you could get used to this kind of darkness.

Everyone has gone now. Even Mom, they must have taken her to a different room, they have thought this one out pretty well, even if Sam has figured everything out now, finally someone caught on. I felt so scared on my own, that's how it felt. I just wanted them to all be safe. They threatened me with. '_If you don't act cold to your family and the people around you, we will know where you are and come and slaughter them all_' It still rings in my ears every time I think about it, it's like it only happened this morning.

We'll probably be moving. That's what I think anyway; I'm scared to think what they are going to do to me once they get me away from my friends. Will I ever be able to go and see my friends again? Will I get to say 'good-bye' to them? At this moment in time, it doesn't seem so. The only person I'm going to be seeing anytime soon is my Mother. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with this anymore. I'm going to go crazy if any of this keeps going on.

The door slowly creeks open, not to my surprise. Jordan comes in. She has something in her eye, a look in her eye, which I don't like. I just want her to stay away from me, it's all getting too much.

"I'm sorry honey that we didn't tell you about your Mother" She said with a seductive tone in her voice. She's right down in my face now, her eyes looking into mine.

"Don't use that tone on me, and I'm not your 'honey'" I spat at her, that's the most confidence I've had in ages. I don't know where it came from and I'm starting to wish I had never said it. She had an evil look in her eye then, as she cupped my head into her hands forcefully, I cried out in pain. That just made her laugh at me. I must make her day.

She just kneels there for what seemed like hours looking into my eyes. It's like we're having a staring competition or something. I finally decide to look away and she painfully forces her lip onto mine. It's disgusting just like the other night, when she did that purposely for the camera. To piss of Sam, I try pulling away, but she still has a firm hold onto my face. She finally pulled away, leaving me with tears running down my face. I can't take this anymore, and I have to marry this woman, this thing.

She leaves me alone to sob by myself, I start to hear things from the Sam's room, and I can tell it's her. I can hear her protests. I'm not sure I should be hearing something like this, is this like one of the things that start to happen before you die? Because their room is ages away from here, and there are tones of thick concrete walls in-between, I don't know, but apparently I don't know much anymore. Things have been so unclear lately. Sometimes I wish that the real police were here and I wouldn't have to make decisions like this.

I start to cry again. Hot tears warming my cold face, there is barely any of my shirt left on me and my trousers are all ripped too, they're revealing my cuts, my bruises. The things that in the future will remind me of my torment, how I was tricked into marriage by a group of people. I feel like a complete fool. How could I let it get this far? I never really knew though that the girl who came to our house and called herself Liz was destined to be my future wife. What kind of fool falls for things like that? I'll tell you, me! It's not fair.

The doors creaking open, it's Hill this time, and he never really comes to see me. He's probably here to tell something or that everyone's dead

"We're going. Your friends are freed. Your mother is in the van ready" He walked over to me, he undid the chains, he pulled me up. I winced loudly as pain surged through every part of my body. He pushes me forward though, every footstep I take, it leads me closer and closer to the doom I agreed to…I'm gone for good in everyone else's eyes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. I'm not going to say 'review please' today. Because I'm proud of the amount I have no...It's like the most I've had in my life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. And it's almost definite that I'm going to update tomorrow, like a Christmas Bonus thing, you know when you get a job and stuff. I'm 14 though so I don't know about jobs and all that stuff. I'm debating whethere I should put like a warning for rape in the summary because some people don't like that kind of stuff. Or even raise the rating to an M, I don't think that needs to be changed...I'll be quiet now... 


	14. We'll make it through

OKay, my update like I said. This isnt as long as I had hoped but there was some plot development in it. I hope it shows...It will at the end...Hopefully. I have moved this up to an M and said at the beginning about Maddie in the summary. I apologize to those of you who are uncomfortable on the subject. I didnt mean for it to come across as disgusting as it did. I tried to do it as least disgusting as possible.

Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy. And thanks to those who reviewed yesterday or sent me a PM, because you had already reviewed for ch.13. I'm not being mean and saying you all should have done it, because I knew that, that might happen... I wasnt really...but yah I don't mind.

* * *

Help me

Chapter 14,

We'll make it through…

(Danny's POV)

Besides sitting here in the complete blackness, I can still see the things that are going on. My Mum, she's sitting not to far away, whimpering to herself. I want to go over to her, to comfort her. I don't think she wants me near her though. Not after what they did to her. She's going home though after the child is born. I fear for myself. If I will still be living in nine months time. I've lost so much blood, I can barely stand on my own, I had to be pushed out of there, we've been driving for God knows how long. It seems like a century, a century trying to pluck up the courage to go and speak to my mother. She's my Mother for Christ's sakes, I should be able to speak to her openly, I on the other hand have always found it difficult to go and speak to people. I feel like they hardly know mw anymore.

I don't think my Mom knows I'm actually in here; it's not that it's light enough to see around here. I want to cry out in pain, not just from physical pain, but from mental pain too, I want to go crying to Mom, I want to do it so much, but I know deep down she will reject me, not after what I've done. I should have just let them kill me, I should have just killed myself before, and when I was trying so hard to see the faces of the people I care about. Those people hate me now. I'm so lost in here; I can't even tell if we're moving anymore. The world feels so numb, I can still feel blood dripping down off my body, and I must be sitting in a puddle of it by now.

If anyone has to put up with this everyday of their life, I feel so sorry for them, and if I get out of here, I am going to help them all I can, how can I be so foolish and let all of this kind of stuff go by unnoticed? It could be happening to Sam at her home, to Tucker, to Jazz even, behind my back, when I'm not around. It doesn't seem likely, but it could all very well be happening.

Maybe I'm just being too hard on myself. Sam would usually try to cheer me up; she can't be any better off than I am now. Or she could be setting up a rescue mission to come and find me before I bleed to death.

I wonder how it feels to die. Is it painless? If it is, I would rather be dead than have to put up with this pain all the time. It's just an obvious thing. Once we stop I'll just refuse to let them treat to my wounds if they want to help me. Which is probably not going to happen.

I suddenly cry out.

"Help me!" I don't know how to control what's going on. It's not fair; I don't want to feel like this anymore. Footsteps suddenly start coming near me, I stiffen up not knowing who or what it is. Thank goodness, it's only my Mum. Wait, My mum? I would have thought she would be like really angry.

She comes up to me and sits next to me; I'm surprised she knew where I am. She hugs me tightly, I wince out in pain and she lets go.

"I'm sorry," She says.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," I say, damn that was not the right thing to say, she's looking at me now, her eyes, so full of sorrow and hurt. How could I put in a state like this?

"You know what Mom, if I don't make it out of this alive. You could still keep the baby, it could be my replacement," I say, I don't know what's coming over me. I regret ever mentioning the baby her eyes are brimming with tears again. I hate to see my mum cry.

"Don't talk silly Danny, you will make it out of here. And you won't be going with them either. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack with find a way to help you," She says. I don't know what I'm crying for anymore, the fact that I could be facing with death. Or the fact that my Mom's words are making me cry.

"I don't know Mom, I'm too hurt. It's a struggle to stay conscious," I say, I think I've lost all control over what I'm saying. I shouldn't be telling her stuff like this. It's not even a good subject. I really want to get off it. And if the others are trying so hard to get us out of here. Why are we still here? Maybe they haven't gotten home yet. Maybe they're trying to convince the police of everything that's going on.

The police. What a joke they turned out to be. The Guys in White can do a better job than them. And that's saying something.

"Danny…Danny" I suddenly snap out of my thoughts, by my Mother, she was calling me.

"Hm?" That's all I can manage to say.

"You know I'll always be with you," She says. It's like a normal Motherly thing to say, she why are the words cutting deep? Cutting deeper than anything that's been stabbed into me. Stuff like this must come with natural Motherly instinct or something.

"I know Mom, but what if I do die? Will you be there when I die?" I asked her sad. I can't bare asking her questions like this.

"You must have lost a lot of blood because you're talking silly. Of course your going to live, you'll be the one at my funeral first" She jokes.

"I'm not talking silly Mom, I know it's going to happen before you and Dad die. There's no escaping it. Look at me; I'm struggling to talk to you now. Is that meant to happen all the time?" I shout. My shout isn't exactly a shout; it's more like a whisper.

"You're not going to die Danny. I'll make sure of that," She said. It was becoming an argument. I was seriously not up for an argument.

"Fine, but if it does come to that, I want you to be there" I said, I collapsed onto the floor then, I used up too much of my strength on arguing. I'm not unconscious I can hear everything that's going on around me, I wonder if this is what your supposed to feel like. Is this really my ending, I have so many things to tell everyone, I can't die just yet. I feel so tired though; I just want to fall asleep, I want to able to tell my mum I love her. That I'm still here for her, even if I do die. I think this is going to be my end, I never planned on dying like this, I had always hoped for a death fitting a hero. A death in my warm bed, like most old people do, that's how I wanted.

I was naïve enough to believe I could die like that, I don't think I could have died like that, even if I wanted to, it's just not a hero thing. Hero's are meant to die protecting the ones they love. Not me though, I die at the hand of my captors, like I don't know, something un-heroic.

That's me; I will go down in the History books, the hero who died, nothing like a hero. Maybe what Mom says is true. Maybe I will be saved from the Hell in which I reside in now. Since I have been in here, I have noticed that I talk with more of a vocabulary now. It's odd how one thing can change a person so much. I feel unloved at the moment. Like nothing will save me, like I have no hero myself.

Even though my eyes won't open, I can feel my mum by my side, I asked her to be my side when I died. She's crying out for me to open my eyes. I don't think she wants to believe that I might die here.

She grabs my hand, she asks me to squeeze it if I can hear her, obviously with all the strength I have which is not a lot, I squeeze and her sobs subside, she knows I'm still there, even if it is only just.

I just want to scream out to her, I just want to tell her, to try and break herself out. To go and live on her own, to go and find the others. To just leave me to suffer. Jordan and the rest probably don't care. I can hear them laughing their heads off in the front of the van; at least I think it's a van. It seems big enough to be a van, and there's no window in the back and it's long.

I'm fighting now, between conscious state I'm in now and unconsciousness. It's weird I can only hear half of the sentences my mum is trying to get to me; I think she knows something is up, since my grip on her keeps loosening and growing. I know she will be my side.

It seems like an age still, we haven't stopped yet. It's strange where are they taking us. To some foreign country. It must be somewhere outside of Amity. Where the Police will obviously not know to look I guess. I try to talk, to open my mouth, some hoarse come of my mouth and my Mum rubs my back.

"Shh, don't talk. It's okay" her voice comforting me here, in this darkness, her voice seems a little cracked itself. It must be from the crying. I want to be able to cry with her, she laugh with her, to be able to grow up and her watching me, proud. I guess something's were not meant to be.

Maybe I will come back as a ghost, and then I can be with my parents and my family and friends again. I don't think my Mum would let that; she would want me to be somewhere safe, away from the pain of life. I don't think I would be able to speak or face them if I died. It's just one of those things. I couldn't bear to see them crying over me, it just seems like something I should be doing over them before me.

Mom has lifted me up, finally off my stomach. I'm guessing that I'm sitting up now, due to the fact my back is up straight and I can feel the strain on my neck. I swear sometimes that someone out there hates me with a passion. Causing me all this pain, who would want to do things like this for a living? It's just sick and I've been caught in the middle of it all.

Is there no end to the pain in this world?

Obviously not, since the car comes to a halt. We're here. Here is nothing to me though; I can't even open my eyes to see what's going on. Or have we come to a stop for a different reason.

I try with all the strength I have to open my eyes. Even though it's just the slightest, I can see something. Mom is sitting next me; she looks at me opening my eyes. She smiles so brightly, she only smiles like that when Dad does something sensible, and that's like once every blue moon.

She starts to cry.

"Don't cry Mom," I say so quietly it's barely audible.

"Don't talk, you'll use up all of your strength," She warns. I just nod. There is so much to ask though, like why have we stopped for one. They don't seem to be getting us out of here. Maybe the border police have stopped them. Hmmm, I doubt it. Maybe it's Dad, Jazz and the rest. I hope so, but it's highly unlikely. Their chatter in the front has stopped; maybe there is trouble.

I relax a bit, and listen to what's going on outside. I can definitely hear something, like panic. Yes, it seems like panic. I don't know what for though. It's a mystery. Mom, is giving me the weirdest looks, she must think I went crazy in the time I had a weak moment. How else am I supposed to describe it, it's not like I can say 'comatose moment' because I could tell things around me.

Even though I still feel really ill, I feel sick, the feeling of nausea becoming more apparent. My head hurts, along with any other thing that's supposed to in my body. Even breathing hurts. I wonder if your supposed to be morbid before you die? It's going to be a question that haunts me from now until death.

Mom has a weird look on her face; I think she's caught on. I think she's actually thinking that it's Dad and everyone. I'm either being pessimistic about this or just not in the right spirit, but I highly doubt that anyone has come to save us. I would have heard all of Dad's screams by now.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts again by something smashing up against the van. Does everyone have a problem with me thinking or something? Then there are more voices. I really can't be bothered to listen closely to them to make out who's it is. There's like a scream of orders coming from someone and the back doors fly open, forcing Mom to fall over. A man comes he picks me up and runs. I'm not exactly sure who this is. They have a firm grip over me whoever it is.

It's just like a movie. It must be one of the ad guys. I've had enough of cliché's to last me a lifetime but they keep on coming. There's a guy with a megaphone on the other side of the road.

"Give up the boy. You can't win" Wait! What? I'm not in the hands of my captives. My captives are over there, the ones talking through the megaphone. I just lie there limply in the person's arms. No they've found us too soon, are they doing this as a game? Things just don't seem to make sense anymore.

"And what makes you think I'm going to put him down?" Wait a second again. This is the voice of Paul, the other one of the tortures. I am so confused at the moment. I don't get it. Was he a spy? There's someone else there too. I can sense it, but I don't know who it is. I am so confused; I just wish that someone would clear things up for me.

"You betrayed us. Put him down or we'll have to shoot through him to get to you" The other man shouted, that must be Hill. It must be like split forces or something. They've divided into two groups. Two of them must have had a change of heart or something.

"So what? You betrayed the police force," Paul shouted.

"I know it, you set us up" Hill shouted.

"Any evidence?" Paul asked.

"No, but I get it now, you two. I always thought that there was something up with you Paul. You never seemed too reluctant to do as you were told. And know I know why" Hill said slowing down at each passing second.

"What's that then?" Paul asked.

"You came to us saying that you wanted to work for us. Whilst we had him captive first time round…then you got into out group and gave information to the police on all we were doing…you got Samuel to work under you too…a sentence shortening presume" Hill said.

"Yes it was basically that. I was sent on a mission. I was told to do everything you told me too, so the thing with Maddie. That took me by surprise, but it was my orders. I had no choice but to do it. I myself face prison too for doing that…even though I should be let off a bit for doing as I was told" Paul said, ending up talking to himself than to anyone else. I just laid there. I couldn't believe my ears. They were sent deliberately to come and help me. But why did they take so long? Were they being watched?

"I knew I couldn't trust you from the beginning" Hill said. It looked like my life and married life was saved.

"The police are on their way now. With the family and friends of Mr. Fenton and Mrs Fenton. That sounded so odd, like he was referring to me as Mom's husband or something.

Just as if on que, sirens were heard coming in this direction and Hill and Jordan were frozen on the spot. Shock from losing their 'trusted' companion diminished. I kept on trying to look up to see what was happening. For once though, I just let the darkness over come me and I let myself go limp.

_I'm going home._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Hmmm, thinking in my head, I have about two more chapters planned then the end...TT.TT I can't believe it, this is my longest fanfic so far. I've really enjoyed writing it though. I don't think I will be doing a Danny Phanotm, Danny in loads of pain fic for a while, besides my other one, which is a pile of poop. I should be saving this for the last chapter.

Anyway, Merry Christmas. No offence to anyone who doesnt celebrate it...

See you hopefully before the year goes out...


	15. Keep Holding On

Hey, I'm back. Man, my Christmas wasnt all I had hoped for, I was throwing up all day on Christmas day. I missed my Dinner TT.TT Moving on...

Thanks to my reviewers. Hmmm, I'm not sure about this chapter though. It seems a little slow to me. It's not as long as my last chapter, but the next chapter is the last and that one I hope is going to be the longest. Even longer than the first one I hope

Enjoy

* * *

Help me,

Chapter 15,

Keep Holding on.

(Maddie's POV)

It's dark in here, I didn't know what was going on, someone had taken Danny out of the van, but it didn't seem like a threat. There was more going on than what I could see. But I'm too scared to go out and see what's going on. Maybe it's Jack and maybe he needs me to stay in here for a moment whilst he helps Danny. That would be fitting since Danny is in a worse state than I am. It's pretty understandable.

I can't hear a single thing that going on, it's like the darkness that's surrounding me, is taking over my body. Engulfing me in the darkness, preventing me from seeing out of here. Obviously I can't here Danny, he was quiet when he was talking to me. I could only just make out what he was saying. I feel so bad for him, I really want to go and see to him and see if he's okay. See if there's a paramedic out there helping him. Giving him oxygen to breath, wrapping him up warm. Giving him a reason to hang onto life.

I'm him mother dammit; I should be out there helping him. I should be able to talk him out of these things. To help him make the right decisions. Not let him get into things like this. I don't understand where I went wrong; there must be somewhere. Was it the fact that I let him go out and be a ghost hunter at his age, I let him go out day after day to help people? Maybe that was where I went wrong, where I made the biggest mistake of my life, my life as a mother.

I wonder if anyone else is feeling the same way I am. Maybe I should try focusing on what's going on outside. On what might be going on out there.

I try listening really hard, but nothing is coming. I can tell though, my gut feeling is telling me that something is going on out there, something that only the people out there can handle. It's strange, but I feel that Danny is in safe hands, that everything is going to be alright. That there isn't a care in the world to me.

The only thing that matters to me at the moment is Danny, his well-being, and his life. I just want him to make it through all of this. He's taught me, that we can all be fooled, that no matter how much pain were in, we can live through things, he taught me to think of others before myself.

I think that is a lesson that will stay with everyone for years to come. Even in death, he will be my hero; he will be everyone's hero.

I just want him to be happy, with what ever the outcome. I would prefer Danny to live, but it is highly unlikely the way that things are going at the moment. Danny, please me alright.

I don't know what to think anymore.

Maybe they're coming for me.

Maybe I should just let everything happen, not trying to control everything.

It's weird, but I feel content, maybe something good is going to come out of this. Someone's coming, the van door is opening slowly.

"Maddie, please hurry, we need to get you out of here" It's a man, obviously, I recognise his voice, but I can't place who's voice it is. I obey though; he's offering me freedom.

I slowly step out of the van, the sun hits me, it's too bright, I feel dizzy and I start swaying on the spot. Firm hands grab me and help me back up though.

"Thank you" I say, turning to see who it is.

"No problem" I couldn't believe who I was facing. I had never really noticed what he looked like in real light; I had really never seen him in light.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. It was Samuel who set me free.

"Because I am under orders" Under orders what the hell is that supposed to mean. I guess he saw my confused look and answered the question.

"Even though, the first time with your son was completely me on my own under orders of Hill, the second time, how should I put this? I was under orders of the police" He smiled, to be honest, he didn't look older that 23, that was odd. He seemed so nice, how could he have hurt my son.

"How did you come to agree with them?" I asked.

"Well, you see, umm, I'm not sure actually. And I'm not really supposed to say. Let's just say. Turning over a new leaf," He laughed. He seemed so nervous. Like something bad was going to happen. I didn't fully trust him, but Danny was the only thing on my mind. I had to ask.

"Where's Danny?" It seemed so odd, like he knew I was going to ask.

"On his way to the hospital already. Paul got an ambulance for him" He said seriously. There is something certainly wrong with this person; he changes moods in an instant.

"Okay, so he's going to be okay?" I ask, somewhat relieved.

"I doubt it, he was in pretty bad shape" Samuel said. I didn't know what to think, he doubted that he was going to be okay.

"This is all your fault. Why couldn't you have done something?" I screamed. He looked as if he knew this was coming as well, there's something wrong with this guy.

"I know, and I wish I could have been more help, the only thing I can do, is be completely honest in the trial that's coming up" He said to me. I guess that would make up some part of it, he would get locked up for ages. I just don't get this guy though, there's something strange about him.

"Are we going to see Danny?" I asked.

"Yes, there's a paramedic here waiting for you" He said and led me towards the paramedic team.

"Mrs. Fenton?" They asked as they walked up to me.

"Yes" I answered them.

"Can we just take a look over you. Nothing to it, checking that you're okay. That the baby's okay" The paramedic said to me, it was a girl, and she had long dark brown hair. She looked so sweet, so young and oblivious to the matter.

"How's Danny?" Was the thing I asked though?

"I'm not sure, I haven't been informed, but if I hear something I will tell you," She said truthfully. I believed her too, it's something you have to trust. And I trust that Danny will be okay.

She gave me a quick look over and said that the baby was fine and that I was okay. Just a little hungry and some food will help with that. That was a big 'Duh' in my opinion, but I thanked her and walked back over to Samuel.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, scanning the area, I couldn't see anyone, not Sam, Jazz, Tucker or Jack.

"Well, Jazz, Sam and Tucker went down the hospital to see Danny. Get some information off the doctors. And Jack is over there by the Police answering some questions" He said. I smiled gratefully at him and walked away in the direction he told me Jack was.

The closer I got, the more I could hear Jack, he felt so close, I felt as if I had missed out on something when I wasn't there.

"MADDIE!" He shouted and he ran up to me and gave me a bone cracking hug. I smiled at him.

"Did you hear anything about Danny?" I asked, I'm pretty sure everyone had, had enough of this question, but I didn't care.

"Not a thing. Everyone has promised to call us when they hear anything. Besides that. How are you feeling?" He asked me, he seemed so mature. I think I've lost my old Jack for good, my goofy Jack Fenton, the man I had married. It seemed so weird. He seemed so grown up.

"When are you able to leave here, so we can go and catch them up?" I asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I've finished, but they haven't said I can go yet. So let's just wait and see," Jack said. I smiled at him and followed him back to the police car he was by; Paul was in there. I felt myself go red at the sight of him, I felt so humiliated looking at him.

"Maddie, I have one thing I need to say to you," He said looking up at me. I just looked back, in a way saying to him 'What is it?'

"I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't meant to happen, I was under orders to do whatever I was told," He said. I looked at him properly, then I noticed something on him, his shirt was covered in blood.

"What's on your shirt? Are you hurt?" I asked him, he looked a bit uncomfortable. I knew it then, it was Danny's blood covering his clothes.

"It's ummm-"

"Don't worry. I guessed. And I forgive you. You were under orders. Can't disobey," I said in a rush. He smiled gratefully at me.

"Okay, I think you can all go now. Good luck" He said and Jack and I practically sprinted to the RV. I couldn't believe it; I was finally going to see Danny.

(Sam's POV)

I guess we can't have everything. We've been waiting here for God knows how long. I can't bare waiting; it makes me want to hurt someone. There's tension in the air, I can feel it, and everyone just wants to find out how Danny is. Every Nurse that passes us we run up and ask, they say nothing. Obviously, it's so stereotypical it's true. Like in all those movies, where the last doctor to come out tell you and none of them before.

It just makes you want to slap them, they say that they sympathise with you. They don't really. They say it; they pity Danny, that's what it is.

I heard that Hill and Jordan are under Police custody now and that they are facing years and years in Jail. There are tones of stuff I have heard though; they are probably all false. I can't believe it sometimes though, Paul wasn't really with them, he was helping, Samuel too.

I sat back a little, no point getting agitated and I listened to the radio. It was the usual crap they have. One song though, it caught my ears. Wow, it's supposed to catch my eye. The lyrics in it. They seemed to fit in some ways to what we were going through.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

The essence of the lyrics. The honesty, it all just seemed to fit, what we wanted and we needed. I didn't know what to think, I guess Avril Lavigne can make really mature songs, unlike that piece of crap 'Girlfriend'. Sometimes. I don't know, I just want everything to be over, to be able to go to school and laugh with Danny, to be able to talk about random things with him. The way this is going, the amount of time we've been waiting, I highly doubt that anything is going to go my way.

I shouldn't have to be saying this. Maybe destiny has chosen for Danny to die young, maybe that was one of the faults of him becoming Danny Phantom. Danny knew this though, I think he knew this from the moment he got his powers that he would end too soon, too soon for anyone to give him a proper good-bye.

Danny must have thought about this, he must have thought about the consequences.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I answered snapping out of my thoughts.

"You were spacing out, that's all" He answered he looked back up at the wall he was just staring at. I didn't have a favourite wall I liked to stare at, I didn't need one, I had no where to be bothered to stare at yet. Jazz, she was staring at her cup. What was with us? Were we all losing our hope? Were we all afraid of losing Danny? Were we afraid for Amity or ourselves? I guess some things aren't meant to be answered. I looked down at the floor, it reminded me of the guys in white. Tucker made sure to put them out of business and out of Amity when he was Mayor.

No one has seen or heard of them since. I'm glad of that, otherwise Danny's life would have been three times more annoying.

One: The Ghost Fights.

Two: The Fan-girls.

The there would be three.

The Guys in White, but we don't have to worry about them anymore.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Fenton walked up to us. They didn't even smile or say 'Hi' to us; they just took a seat next door to us. I think we were all a bit more preoccupied with thinking about Danny. I could tell by just looking at Mrs Fenton she was worried sick about Danny, being with Danny longer than us, she probably saw and heard more than us.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I just wished that they would hurry up and come and tell us something. Were going through strange times, everything's changing and I don't like it. I had called my Parents. Jeez, never again. They screamed down the phone, they were giving mixed messages. One minute they were saying that they were happy to see me, next they were shouting at me for not being so careful. I just took in their shouting; I did sort of miss it.

I was brought back to reality when a doctor approached us. I sat up straight ready to take in the news of the fact that they couldn't help Danny and he's dead.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton. Can I talk to you?" He asked. There you go he's dead.

"Whatever you have to say to us, can be said in front of his friends" Maddie stated.

"Fine. I have some good and some bad news," He said, he said it so cliché like.

"Okay" Maddie said, okay, just get on with it.

"The good news is…Danny is not dead. The bad news, he's fallen into a coma. This can lead to two things. If he's very, very fortunate he can come out of that coma. Or he could die, which is the most possible of the two" I was stunned, he was alive, but he can't see or speak to us, he could die like that.

"But that means, he wont be able to do anything, what happens if the worst does happen, how are we supposed to say good-bye. How is he supposed to say good-bye" Jazz cried.

"On the contrary to your belief, a patient in a coma does not always lie still and quiet. They may talk, walk, and perform other functions that may sometimes appear to be conscious acts but are not," The doctor corrected. I guess that's better than looking at him lying there.

"That doesn't change much though, he wont be conscious to hear it" Jazz cried.

"It's okay Jazz. Even if he can't hear us, we can still say good bye" Maddie said. This was the first thing she said since the time she's been here. I felt so sorry for them, even though I'm Danny's Girlfriend, they're family. They come first in my opinion. The only thing I want to do is to go and see Danny, make sure I can see him at least once; maybe I am over thinking it. He did say that he might come out of his coma. At least he's not feeling any pain.

"Can we go and see him?" I asked.

"Yes you may" The doctor said. I didn't really pay attention to what he said next, I listened half heartedly. And followed where he was pointing at. To Danny's room.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.

I don't own Keep Holding On by Avril lavigne. I just thought it sort of fit this part of the fic. Next chapter is the last chapter. I can't believe that. Anyway I'm going to try and get past the 50k mark. Thanks for reading!


	16. It's Over

OMG I can't believe that this is the end! I hope you don't hate me for the ending! I made it doubly long for you!

Enjoy

* * *

Help me,

Chapter 16.

It's Over.

(No POV)

Danny's room, looked almost exactly like his old one. He was the only one there again. His body, every inch of it was covered in some sort of bandage. Everyone felt so sorry for him. No one knew what to say. They walked silently over to Danny's bedside.

His face, it was so pale. You could see he was in pain. Even comatose he looked like he was in pain. That his body was still in agony, that he didn't know what to do with himself.

(Sam's POV)

I can tell; his body is in pain. I hope he's not feeling it though. He's so quiet, even when we captive, he made more noise than this. It's too quiet for my liking. I hate it when everyone is all quiet like this.

There are so many things I would love to tell Danny. So many happy things I can picture. So many things we could be doing together now.

It's my fault I never said anything to him before. I had to wait, I had to find out his feelings first. I had to be slow.

What ever happened to taking risks? I should have said something even if he didn't feel the same way, he would have treated me the same way. I know it, because I know Danny.

This is one of the first times I've seen Tucker cry. I feel sorry for him. It reminds me of the first time Danny was like this. It was merely a Month ago if Memory serves me. It could have been less time, but deep down I think Danny's sorry for not saying anything about what he was told to do.

Even when we thought we had him, he was still being tortured on the inside. He must have been braking on the inside.

Were his attempts of suicide some sort of warning? These are probably questions I will never get the answer too. I just need to see his blue eyes again, his green eyes. Hiss over heroic Danny again. It's something that we can all wish for, but we all know that Danny might never pull through this, but we need to keep on the positive, this gives us more time to see Danny, even if he can't see us. Even if we're the ones suffering for him, he needs the rest.

(One Month Later)

(Still Sam's POV)

"Danny still hasn't waked up yet then?" I asked Jazz over the phone. It was the day we were going to trial about Danny.

"No, our Lawyer is going to say something about him not being able to attend, so you don't need to worry. You're only coming to give a statement" Jazz replied. I know I have to do well in this. I have to be on my best behaviour.

That's what my Mother said to me, she isn't going today. She said it would be too morbid there. I was grateful for this.

"Okay, so what's happening about getting there?" I asked.

"Paul is coming to pick us up and taking us all there" She replied. It's odd, Maddie forgives him, and she says she's going to keep the baby. For Danny's sakes.

"Okay, I bet your Mother is getting big" I remarked now that is was on my mind.

"Not that much, it's barely noticeable" She replied. I laughed.

"Okay, well I'll see you round your house in about an hour" I said ready to hang up the phone.

"Okay, see you here. Tucker is going to be here soon too," She said and I heard the phone line go dead. I sighed and hung up the phone. I hope he gets done for this, and her. They just make me sick.

The doctor has said that Danny's wounds are healing as expected, but he's still really critical. He said that there was no change in his condition, he also said not to worry, that this was natural. Ha! Natural my ass.

I need to dress at least in a fashionable manner, not something I would usually wear. Maybe I should wear, my combat boots, nah, too much noise. The only other pair of shoes I have are my black trainers. They will do, I'll wear my umm, I'm not exactly sure, I'll wear a black blouse, a baggy one obviously, one that will cover me up a bit, I don't want to go to court in my casual clothes. I'll just wear a black pair of jeans then.

It's not casual and it's black. Good enough for me.

So I hurry up to go and get changed, I brush my hair and teeth and apply my make up. I looked very smart in my opinion. It's not something I would usually wear. I look at the clock I have 15 minutes to go and get over to Danny's house. That seems so odd to say since Danny isn't going to be there.

I bid goodbye to my parents and walk out onto the streets. I can tell that there are people watching me it's so obvious. I can hear the scurry of their feet, their whispers. They must think I'm deaf or something, I just carry on walking ignoring. If this is what Danny had to go through when people first found out about him I can't believe he didn't shoot an ecto blast at them, it would have made me so mad.

I finally arrive at Danny's house about ten minutes later, I decided to walk a bit slower than usual, and I didn't want to get my clothes dirty. We all looked so formal, even Maddie and Jack had gotten out of their jumpsuits. Jack was wearing a baggy pair of Jeans and a loose fit T-Shirt, it was something at least. Jazz was right, Maddie's bump was hardly noticeable. She seemed happy, even if the worst did happen she would always have this child.

She was wearing tight black trousers and a white blouse, she and Jazz looked about the most formal of us all, Tucker wasn't wearing anything special nothing to make a sing song about. Jeans and a shirt, way to go Tuck.

We waited and talked for a while, I couldn't really tell what we were talking about. I was more focused on what was going to happen. I can see Hill going down, him being disgraced and Jordan being taken away in a Bellatrix Lestrange way. Going all crazy and stuff. It was funny to think about things like this, knowing that they wouldn't happen in real life.

There was a knock on the door and Paul came in, he looked like he hadn't slept properly in ages, he was wearing his police outfit again. He looked normal for some reason in this set of clothes. It suited him; maybe I'm saying this because I can't picture him in normal casual clothing.

"Shall we go?" He asked we all nodded like a bunch of fish and walked out of the room. From the second we left the house and got into the car a herd of reporters came piling at us. Asking questions, we kept our mouths shut and Paul drove away as fast as the speed limit would let him.

We got away, but the journey there seemed a lot longer than it actually was, like a never ending road. We eventually got there though, the butterflies in my stomach rising. Paul turned around to face us.

"Sorry to say this to you guys, but this is going to be live" He said; it took a minute for all this to sink in.

"WHAT?" I finally shouted.

"We couldn't stop them, we had to agree. They aren't breaking any laws or anything. They can do what they want," Paul said.

"I can't go up there and give a testimony live" I shouted.

"It's okay Sam, I think it's better people heard about these people," Maddie said.

"If that's what you want," I said calming down a bit. I couldn't believe this though, it not something you want to do. Nobody watches anything like this do they. Stop it Sam what are you thinking, this is Danny's trial, of course everyone's going to be watching. I took a deep breath and nodded.

We slowly got out of the cars and I instantly felt like a celebrity. Everyone was surrounding us, asking us questions. I didn't want to answer them so I just carried on walking. Like everyone else did, it didn't look good to what was going to happen.

"Okay, it can't be that bad" I said to no one in particular.

"Of course it's going to be that bad," Tucker said walking up to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because everyone who wants to know is going to watch or be here" Tucker said.

"Why can't they mind their own business?" I said.

"This is the media, they will not rest until they get something good" Tucker said, I was getting sick of him being right.

"Okay" I said and we finally approached the final step, Jazz was already there. How did she get there so fast? She must have shoved her way there.

We got up and waited for Maddie, Jack and Paul to get up. They were being targeted the most. I felt even more sorry for them.

They made it up and smiled at us and we made our way to the courtroom. I was so surprised at how full it was and how big it was, it looks like we were going to have a full jury for us today, which I felt kinda happy for. We took our seats behind Jack and Maddie's lawyer. He wasn't the biggest of men, and he had his glasses on.

"Guys this is John Johns" Maddie introduced, we smiled at him and he smiled back. He seemed like a nice guy. As soon as we took our seats the judge came in, took his time, we've been here like thirty seconds. Doesn't he know not to make a girl wait? Uh, I think this is all just nerves. I can't deal with this; it's so quiet. I guess the reporters have shut up now to hear everything.

"All rise" He said and everyone stood up. His voice was powerful and commanding.

"Sit" He then said, jeez, what was the point of that, honestly.

"We are here today, to settle a matter, a serious matter at that. On the kidnapping and torture of Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom. And the kidnapping of his friends and family. Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley" I gave the judge a death glare after he said my full name.

"I am to you nothing more than Judge or Sir, continue," He said not looking up from his papers.

John the lawyer stood up.

"I would like to call Hill to the stand please" he said, everyone looked. "To get an opening of the case and some sort of understanding" He finished it made no sense to me, everyone probably knows the score already, but this is probably how it runs.

Hill gave a smirk and headed to his stand, John walked up to him.

"Does the defendant swear to say the truth and only the truth?" Said one of the bailiff's.

"I swear" Hill said with a hand on his heart.

"Does the defendant plead Guilt, or Not guilty?" John asked.

"Not guilty" Hill said, I was expecting a gasp, but nothing came, not even I could say anything, I was speechless.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions" John said. Hill just nodded like he had seen this a billion times.

"Where were you on the night Danny Fenton disappeared for the first time?" John asked.

"What was the date again, I can't remember" Hill asked smugly.

"November 8th 2007" John said (Sorry I don't know when the series ended in DP times, just say it was then)

"Oh yes, I was at home watching TV" He said, like hell he was.

"Was anyone else there with you?" John asked.

"No, I was alone, I'm not married anyway" Hill said, no wonder he's not married the way he works.

"I thought you had a daughter though?" John asked,

"I did, she's dead. Then me and the wife split up y'know?" Hill said. This wasn't looking good, there's nothing to prove he did anything.

"That's all" John said, he came back, he didn't look happy at all.

"Anymore questions?" Asked the judge.

"Yes" said Hill's lawyer, he looked like a menacing guys, something told me that this was going to be a long day.

"Go on" Said the judge uninterested.

"So, how did your daughter die?" He asked.

"Danny Phantom killed her" Now everyone gasped at what Hill said. That was a lie, right?

"By the word 'kill' what do you mean?" Come on, couldn't they have done this in the cell this is taking over my day.

"You see, the Ghost Kid, he was in one of those stupid ghost fights, that people think is helping us. And she got killed running towards the ghost, she was only asking for his autograph and he killed her" Hill said. That was low.

"So, the ghost kid killed your daughter for asking for something?" The lawyer asked.

"Objection!" Shouted John, this surprised me a bit.

"Why?" Asked the Judge.

"Danny didn't kill the kid, the other kid did, he's lying" John said.

"Fine" The judge, said; I don't think he believed him, Hill's story sounded so much more interesting.

"I'm done," Said the other lawyer and he and Hill left and resumed sitting in their spots, he looked over to us and smiled.

"Come on, we don't have all time" the judge said impatiently.

"Okay, I call Jordan Richards to the stand" John said, he wasn't wasting his time when he was getting them out of the way. Jordan got up and walked to the stand, the bailiff came again.

"Do you swear to say the truth and only the truth?" he said in a bored tone.

"I swear," She said, yeah like hell. They asked some questions to her about what she did to Danny, she denied them all, saying that she was taken captive, or she was forced. I felt like slapping the both of them. It was the Defendants turn to call people up; this is where our fun begins.

"We call Jazz Fenton to the stands" Jazz first, why her?

(Jazz's POV)

Okay, so I was called first, this is going to be harder than I thought now that I'm first. Okay, that made no sense at all, but how can I make sense at a time like this. Okay, come on Jazz get up.

I walked slowly up to the stand, I was shaking more than anything, I had never felt like this before, I had every eye on me. The bailiff came up to me.

"Do you swear to say the truth and nothing but the truth?" He asked me, I looked around, I might be old fashioned, but shouldn't there be a Bible or something?

"And where do I put my hand on a Bible?" I asked, the bailiff just looked at me and laughed.

"Okay I'll just put my hand on my heart. I swear to say the truth and nothing more" He looked relieved when I had said it, it took me a while. Okay, one down the question to go.

"So Ms. Fenton. Do you mind if I call you Jazz?" He asked I just nodded.

"So when you were in captivity with Jordan and Hill, what happened?" Hill's asked, remember Jazz, most important first, less important last.

"Okay, umm, well obviously they tortured Danny and a lot. He was whipped and stabbed and tones of other things. Then they got my Mum pregnant, they said that Danny was going to live a life with them. And Mom was going to give the baby to Danny for them to look after" I said. I think I have said too much.

"Okay, so by tones of stuff what do you mean?" The lawyer asked.

"They made us torture Danny. The only people to actually do it though was Sam and Tucker," I said. He nodded and said.

"No more questions" He said, I sighed on the side. John got up and came to me.

"So, they weren't just torturing him physically, but mentally too?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Did they do anything to you physically?" John asked.

"No, it was more mental than anything, besides Mom" I said.

"Okay, so it was obviously traumatic. By mentally what do you mean?" John asked.

"It may not sound that mental, or traumatic, but it was. They made us do the torturing, threatening us with death if we didn't do what we wanted. They also made us watch Danny being tortured," I finally said.

"Thank you Miss Fenton, that shall be all" John said, I smiled and walked back to my seat.

"The jury would like to call Danny Fenton to the stand" Said one of the jury, here it was. John stood up.

"I am sorry, Danny is unable to attend here today," He just said, I was hoping for a bit more, maybe he wasn't allowed to say anymore.

"Why?" Asked another member of the jury.

"He is fatally injured and comatose in hospital and has been for the past month" John said. The Jury just sat down; I think that did something to get them locked up.

"We call Samantha Manson to the stand" They said, Sam visibly paled at her name being called.

(Sam's POV)

God I hate this, I have to be strong though, it seems so movie like though. I can't help but mentally laugh at that. I stand up and move to the stand. The bailiff came again; maybe he should just get a chair and sit by the stand or something.

"Do you swear to say the truth and only the truth?" He asked.

"I do," I said and Hill's lawyer came over. I'll just refer to him as lawyer.

"So, it sounds like it was a bad experience" He said trying to make conversation.

"It was," I said.

"So, what was it like in there?" Lawyer asked.

"Well it was dark, only a bit of light and nothing much in there really, we didn't even get to see the whole of the place," I said.

"So how could you tell it was my clients?" He asked.

"Oh trust me, I will never forget a face like theirs" I said. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say, but oh well

"So you were forced to do some of the torture?"

"Yes I was," I said.

"Was it bad?"

"Obviously" I started getting irritated with the stupid questions.

"So how's Danny been? I heard you were his boyfriend," He said.

"Not good, he's in the same condition as when he went into hospital. And he still is my boyfriend, he's not dead ya know" I said.

"That's all" He finally said, I could have punched him.

"I have no questions, but on Danny's case, I would like to show some pictures that were taken once he got into the hospital" John said. Thank the Lord for John on getting me out of this mess.

He showed some pictures, which are really hard to explain. They showed all of Danny's wounds; from top to bottom John described everyone of them. I think we have this thing in the bag.

"The Jury calls Tucker Foley," The jury ordered.

(Tucker's POV)

Man, this isn't like doing a geek fest, this is worse. Standing up and walking is just like walking to your doom.

"So Tucker another victim that was hurt a friend" Lawyer said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Do any good in school?" He asked.

"Yes, in a way" I said.

"How did it feel to torture your own best friend?" He asked that's something I couldn't answer.

"Objection, he shouldn't have to answer that question," John shouted.

"Overruled" The judge, said I officially hate that man.

"So how did it feel?"

"I wouldn't like to discuss it, it's something I want to forget about," I said.

"That's enough from me"

"No questions" John said, so I went and sat down. The jury said that the only person they wanted to see now was Maddie. They said they didn't need the same questions asked and answered by Jack. They didn't think he could answer them properly, which was a good thing in Jack's opinion. So they called Maddie up.

(Maddie's POV)

They called me up and I went, I was glad in some respects that they didn't ask Jack to go, he's not good and saying the truth without exaggerating a bit. I had sworn to say only the truth, like the kids did.

"So Maddie, your pregnant. Who's the Father?" lawyer asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"Oh, but it is my business, it's evidence for the thing. Who is the father? Were you raped?" He asked.

"Yes, in a way I was raped. Paul is the Father, but he only did it under orders" I said.

"I see, that will be all"

"I have some questions," John said.

"So Maddie, you said Paul did it under orders" John said.

"Yes, it was his orders to join their ranks and do what they were told, just so happens he was told to impregnate me" I said.

"Was there anyone else in their ranks under orders?"

"Yes, there was Samuel Edwards, though he says he did it the first time on his own, he was under orders second time" I said.

"Thanks you Mrs Fenton, that would be all" John said and I resumed my spot.

After they had finished with me, they went and asked Samuel questions, he stuck to his word and admitted to everything. Paul wasn't sent to the stands, they already knew his part. Since he worked under them as well, so far this thing was looking up for us and down for Hill and Jordan. I could easily laugh at them. I can't get too cocky at the moment though.

We were told to leave for an hour then come back for the verdict. And we left to get a drink. Luckily reporters weren't allowed in this part.

(Sam's POV)

We had a drink, I had a long cold drink of water, something which I had been dying to do since I got off the stand, I knew we were going to win in some way, but there was a bad feeling in my stomach and it wasn't puke.

After they called us all back to our seats, I had a different feeling than before, I was excited to see what they had to say. The jury stood.

"The jury has decided that, Jordan Richards shall receive four years community service then a further two years in prison" I think my heart could have broken in two, six years away from Danny, that wasn't enough for all they did to him, I felt myself quivering, I was about to burst out when Jazz stopped me and silenced me.

"Hill shall receive four years in community service and four years in jail" I was angry again, but contained my anger.

"And finally, Samuel Edwards, two years in community service and two years in jail" I wasn't all that surprised about this one, he did open up and say the truth and it was only the one time. I can forgive him, just not Hill and Jordan.

(One week later)

School was a drag, everyone asking questions about Danny, rabid fan girls stalking us wherever we went to ask us about Danny. The teacher's are being nice to us. That's the freakiest. Lancer had stopped giving us homework because Danny wasn't in school. And he said 'the trauma these kids have gone through is too much for me to give homework to' Now there's something I thought I'd never hear. It's so strange in no time at all, everyone knows who I am, who Danny is.

I don't want to think about how he's going to be treated if he makes through this; I know he will. He's Danny; he never gives up. I don't believe that these people can kill Danny off so easily; it's just not like him.

I'm home now, after a really busy day of school. Getting all my copying up work on the stuff I've mist out on. It's strange, they haven't done much in the time I've been gone. The time everyone has been gone.

Jazz hasn't been in school, that's pretty understandable, since it is her brother lying in a hospital bed in a coma. The phone started ringing.

"Sam can you get it?" My mum shouts up at me.

"Whatever" I answer and walk up to the phone.

"Hello, Sam?" It was Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I ask.

"It's Danny, you need to come down to our house now and run!" She orders. This can't be good, so I run out of the house shouting to my Mother I'm going out and I'm there within five minutes of the call, Tucker is already there, hm, he's been getting here before me a lot recently, must be his mother.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to see Danny" Jazz just said.

"Okay, but why all of us together?" I ask.

"I can't say, wait 'til we get there" Jazz just said. I quietened down and just waited for a minute before I was dragged out of the house. Something was definitely up, nothing seemed right. I was beginning to feel scared.

So with all of this stuff on my mind, obviously the car ride down there seemed a lot longer than it actually was, every time I glanced down onto my watch on like thirty seconds had passed. That was not funny, so I decided to take my mind off of Danny and think about what else I was going to do.

It was a big fail! Nothing was going the way I wanted, at the moment anyway. I still had a bad feeling, the same bad feeling I had in the court case. That's the only thing I've heard about the last week.

It's been on TV countless times, it's on and other video sites, it's like the whole world wants to invade on Danny's privacy.

We finally made it to the hospital; we were rushed through to Danny's room. It was kind of cute watching him there, when I visited him last, he made the cutest grumbling noise, then he giggled. He must have been trapped in a happy part of his mind.

The doctor didn't look happy what so ever. He looked so serious; he looked scared. Well, there are a lot of things to describe him, but that would take me too much time to say.

We walked up to him; he was standing by Danny's side. Danny's face had gone paler than the last time I had seen him.

No, no, this can't be happening. This must be the reason they all brought me here, they wanted me to say good-bye. Well I refuse; I am not going to say good-bye. The doctor looked up as if he was going to speak.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, friends, family of Danny. We have to talk to you…" He said, no, no, no.

"Danny, we told you before, he's in a serious condition. And to be honest with you we find it very, very surprising that he is still around. The other doctor's and I thought he would have gone ages ago-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, don't tell me what I think your going to tell me" I shouted.

"Sam, calm down" Jazz said, she had been like a big sister to me, I cared for her like she was a sister, I think she treats me the same.

"As I was saying…Danny's state is getting worse. We don't think he's going to pull through this," he said and I shrank to the floor crying. I didn't want to look up; I didn't want to look at the face of my boyfriend. He was going to die; I knew this was going to happen.

"You this is your entire fault" I shouted.

"Sam!" Jazz warned.

"No, if these so called 'doctor's' had been doing their jobs properly I bet Danny would be happy and smiling with us right now" I shouted, I couldn't stop myself, I had slowly got up to the see the face of my love, I can't deal with death. It's not my thing.

"I'm sorry" The doctor.

"No your not though, you people always say you are, but your about as sorry as the chair by there. Your probably just happy to have him off your hands" I shouted.

"Sam, that's enough" It was Tucker this time, I turned around to see him, he was crying so hard. He was losing his best friend. The only friend he's had since kindergarten. I walked up to him and hugged him; we cried on each other, I thought only parents were supposed to do this, only the children of their slowly dying away family.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked, breaking away from Tucker and whipping my eyes.

"You can do whatever you want, you can stay or I can call you when he gets any worse" The doctor said, we all looked at each other, one this in mind, we were going to stay.

"We'll stay" Maddie said and took the closest seat to Danny. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Danny, he sure was doing worse than before. His face was even paler if that was even possible. I felt so sorry for him, I just hope that he will look down from heaven and guide us. Look out for us.

The doctor re-entered the room.

"One question I forgot to ask. If the worse does happen would you like us to resuscitate?" I looked at him. He looked scared to ask, if I was going to burst out again, I kept quiet though.

"No, just let him go" Maddie said, saying for both her and Jack. It's not a choice I would like to make, your not supposed to make these decisions until your like sixty and your parents are in hospital beds. I mentally laugh at myself for thinking like that. People die of all ages; one of the main causes is cancer.

Danny doesn't have that though, he has been tortured to death. That's not something you see everyday. I wonder how fast this will get out, if Danny dies. Will it get Jordan and Hill more time in prison? I doubt it.

His face was different today than it had been yesterday; he looked like his was in pain. Danny's body suddenly twitched.

"Hey, did you guys see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Tucker asked.

"Danny just twitched," I said.

"Probably just a muscle spasm you remember what the doctor said, they can move around too you know?" Tucker said.

"I know, I was just getting my hopes up," I said. I tried to make it sound happy, but my sadness was obvious in my voice, the way it was all cracked and chocked up. I wanted Tucker to be happy, not like me, or anyone else. Tucker was the one who was always cracking up a joke and he was the one being upset.

The room went quiet; the only thing that could be heard was the slow heart beat Danny had. I wanted to take him home and cuddle him until he died. I wanted the one to there when he was dying, but I don't want him to die yet. I want him to live. I wanted him to have a happy life, one where he had everything he wanted in life and I wanted to be the one giving it al to him, I guess that's never going to happen now. Maybe Danny will come back as a ghost. I better not hope for that, it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be able to believe it to be honest. It's a lot for me to believe this is happening now.

Danny's heartbeat, it seemed so unrealistic, it seemed too slow for my liking.

Then it happened, it started going even slower, and the doctor's came rushing in.

"This is it" One of them said, he looked around to make sure everyone was OK, that no one had changed their minds. I was really, really surprised to what I heard next.

"Don't let me go" Danny cried out. I wanted there and then to shout out for them to help him.

"Mrs Fenton, you can't just let him go, please tell them to do something," I shouted.

"No Sam, what would bringing him back do anyway?" She said.

"It would mean he would be here longer," I said.

"I know that, but do you think it's right for Danny to live in pain or what happened? Or do you think it's better to let him go where he won't be in any pain?" Okay, she had me. I wanted the best for Danny; I just didn't want to see him go away like this.

"I just…I just…don't want to see him go," I cried.

"None of us do, but it's what Danny would want" Maddie said.

"No it's not what Danny would want. He would want to live and grow up," I cried.

"You don't know Sam, maybe he just wants the pain to end" Maddie said. I decided to give up arguing, I knew though, deep down, she was right. Danny would want to be free, that's what I would want for myself, and for him.

"But shouldn't he be the one to choose?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be choosing, but we have to make this choice for him" Maddie said.

I had officially given up. There was no point, Danny's heartbeat got so slow that it was too painful to watch.

"Don't look away Sam" It was Tucker this time.

"I don't want to see," I said.

"Well your going to miss it. How are you supposed to say good-bye then?" Tucker asked, I got his point and looked back at Danny. I touched his hand; his body was becoming really cold, really fast.

"Good-bye Danny. You better watch over us. Okay?" I said laughing a bit, but they sounded more like sobs. Everyone then said it as Danny's hear stopped. He was gone; he was gone to his own happy place.

"Take care Danny, wait for us" Tucker said. I couldn't take my eyes off of Danny. His hands were like ice blocks now. Everyone in the room was so quiet.

"Time of death 10:17. We will leave you now" said one of the doctors.

10:17 a number that I will never forget, I'll get it tattooed onto my arm if I have to. The time my boy friend died. It will be a number no one will forget. The day Danny Phantom finally left this world.

(One week later, the funeral)

(Sam's POV)

I decided to wear something nice for Danny. The news of his death got around faster than I would like to admit. Everyone in school knew about it within two days, even though we never breathed a word, we just told them honestly when they asked.

There are a couple of people planning on coming to the funeral today from school. Seen as though it's a Saturday, Danny's favourite day. Maddie thought it would be fitting.

Maddie has said that it's indefinite that she is going to keep the baby, she said when her and Danny were left on their own after we were left to go Danny told her to keep it if he ever died. It's as if he knew this was going to happen, like he could see into the future. You are meant to get visions before you die. Or maybe he went to see Clockwork or something, I don't know, but I'm not going to go and meddle.

Maddie and Jack have officially stopped hunting ghosts and they shut down the portal. They found Vlad's portal too so that no ghost could get in. The only way they could get in if they found one of those natural portals. I don't think that ghosts would be interested in this place anyway since Danny's gone.

I haven't seen Danny's ghost yet, I'm not getting my hopes up on finding him either, you know how some people devote their lives on finding someone, I'm not going to become one of those people. I'm not going to interfere, I think that's what Danny would want.

Everything at the moment has been on what Danny would want. Lancer has started giving out homework again. And we haven't heard a thing from the paparazzi. Which is a good thing.

I'm in the mourning car now. I'm wearing practically the same clothes as I did at the trial, except I have a black over knee skirt on, my Mom insisted.

Once we got there, to the crematorium, this was Maddie's choice. This is her way of saying good-bye to Danny. She said Tucker and I could keep some of the ashes. I'm really appreciative of this; I would never have asked for them, it's rude.

Once we got into there, we sat in the front row, the whole of the Fenton's were sitting somewhere in the room, I just didn't know who they were. Everyone looked sad. There were people there who I had never met before; I don't even think Danny has met them before. They're just here to morn the loss of a hero. The priest has come. The Fenton's, Tucker and I are allowed to go out and put flowers on Danny's coffin before he goes. I chose a pretty white rose. Black and white is the symbols of death. White symbolises purity and cleanliness, that's why I chose that one, black is the proper one that symbolises death, a black rose symbolising impending doom and death. Even though there is no such thing as a black rose, dark red is almost black so most people use that colour.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a hero, close friend, family member. Danny Fenton was the man of all men. At the age of fourteen he was saving lives. Not many people would give up their lives for the sake of others. Danny Fenton was a memorable man, a man who should never be forgotten, even though he has gone on to better places a peace of him still resides within us…" He carried on like all priests did, saying the good he did, what kind of person he was, how we must all feel sorry for his close friends and family.

It went on for about an hour, we did some singing and listened to more words the priest had for us. I was crying in places, mentioning him like he was yesterday's news. Then our time to give our flowers and properly say our good-byes came up. We walked to the coffin that was lying in between a block of wood, obviously where Danny was going to go down to be cremated.

I placed my flower right where Danny's hand should be and I chocked out a good-bye before he was lowered down into the pit. Maddie started crying and we walked back to our seats. We sang another song and we were free to go.

The next part we had to do was thank everyone for coming. I walked outside to where we had to thank everybody, there were a mass of flowers saying Danny's name or 'we'll miss you.'

After about an hour everyone had gone and now it was our turn, to leave Danny once and for all.

(One year later)

School yey, how much better does this get?

I'd just been coming from the Fenton's home, I went to visit their new addition to the family. Mrs Fenton had, had a little boy, they named him Zachary, or as they called him Zach. They said something about it meaning 'God has remembered'.

He looks exactly like Danny and I think he has a good future ahead of him. I keep Danny's ashes in a small treasure box with Danny in gold on it.

I suddenly stop, I thought I could see someone behind me. I quickly turn around to find no one there. Something small was falling from the air and fell onto the floor, I bent down to see what it is. It was a little white feather. Then I see Tucker.

"Tucker, he's watching, he's watching Tucker" I shout to him. He turns around confused.

"Who's watching Sam?" He asked.

"Danny's watching us, look what I found" I shouted happily showing him the white feather.

The End!

* * *

Please don't kill me, I don't know about the kid's name mind, it was the first name that came to my head.

I hope you all enjoyed it, since this is the last time I'm going to be doing anything with this fic, I'm not going to do a sequel, not that there's much or one. 'The Life of Zach' Lol, about Zach learning about his brother and his family, but finding out more than he wants to about the Fenton's long, long past. Nah, it wouldnt work. I hope you all enjoyed my fic.

Good-bye. I think I'm going to cry! I have to read a stupid Welsh book to, arg! I hate Welsh books, they're like so different and unimaginitive compared to english reading, like one like would be translated. It was as cold as a freezer. That's supposed to be imaginitive, Lol, anyway, would you like me to tell you how many words this was...52,835 words according to my microsoft word, that's not counting to these long AN's Lol.

The official Bye!


End file.
